Of What is to Become
by Brunette S Angel
Summary: Sequel to Minor Nuisances - Despite his excitement for his first mission, Cloud has an intuition that something is going to go very wrong and his dreams are only confirming his gut feeling. Zack was able to change Cloud’s life, but can he change fate?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the sequel of 'Minor Nuisances'! I'm very nervous to be posting this fic since a few of you requested no sequel as it might ruin the first story. I've had so many more requests _for_ a sequel, though, so here it is! XD This fic is _not_ a re-write of Crisis Core; I have changed details and such, but I hope you guys can enjoy the story for what it is. I wanted to thank KlikStar and spopococ for sticking with me throughout both 'Minor Nuisances' and the writing of this story. *hugs* Hope you enjoy this!

-o-o-o-

Cloud woke up to the sound of Zack's cell phone ringing. He rubbed his eyes and looked over to his alarm clock. 4:45 am. He rubbed his eyes again with an irritated sigh… minor nuisances; then looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. Apparently, the sound of the phone didn't disturb him. Cloud smirked before climbing out of bed to search for Zack's pants which were carelessly discarded only hours ago. Once he found them he pulled the still ringing phone out of the front pocket and looked at the display.

"Hi Seph…" Cloud answered groggily.

"He's got you calling me that now, hmm?" Cloud picked up on the mild amusement in Sephiroth's voice. "Are you nervous?"

Cloud smiled and looked back over to Zack. "I'm actually excited." Sephiroth paused and waited for Cloud to continue. "Okay, maybe a little nervous. Weren't you on your first mission?"

"I don't remember my first mission, come to think of it." Sephiroth answered. There was a hint of mystification in his voice which was quickly replaced with his usual firm tone. "We leave at 0700 hours. Please, Cloud, don't let _him_ be late. This was meant as a wake up call."

Cloud chuckled. "Not a very effective one; he's still sound asleep. I'll have him at the departure point on time."

"Thank you, Cloud." Sephiroth said before he hung up.

Cloud shut the phone and climbed back onto the bed beside his lover. He did feel a little nervous and his stomach flip-flopped over itself as he reminded himself over and again that he was actually going on an official Shinra mission with his long-time idol and the man he loved so damn much. The image of Zack peacefully sleeping made him forget momentarily that he was nervous and he thought to himself that maybe Zack is a new hero in his life; someone who he wanted to be like. Sephiroth was definitely idol-worthy, but Zack was too in a completely different way.

He looked over Zack's sleeping form with adoration before stroking a lock of hair from his face. Zack didn't move but continued to breathe evenly. "Hey you…" Cloud said softly, continuing to stroke the side of Zack's face. Zack still didn't stir. "Lets play hard ball, then." Cloud mused to himself out loud. He gently slipped the covers down to the foot of the bed and ran his hand down Zack's bare chest. He traced the muscle definition across his abdomen before trickling his fingers across the ravenet's stomach. Zack's eyebrows creased and he stirred slightly, but made no more indication that he was about to wake up.

Cloud grinned as he leaned over and placed feather-light kisses against Zack's stomach before licking the rim of his belly button. This caused goose bumps to form over Zack's skin and he moaned softly but still gave no indication that he was about to let go of sleep. Cloud placed one more firm kiss against his stomach before sitting up and gently shuffled Zack's boxers off his lean hips and dragged them down, careful not to wake him. He moved to settle between Zack's legs and smiled at the morning wood the ravenet was sporting. This caused a familiar ache to throb between his own legs. He grinned one last time before leaning down and lightly kissed the head of Zack's erection. Zack let out another soft, quiet moan but didn't move. Cloud continued to plant light kisses down the length and back up again before gently taking the head into his mouth.

Zack hissed and moved his head to the other side but kept his eyes shut as Cloud slowly pulled as much of the length as he could into his mouth and rolled his tongue against the underside of Zack's arousal. Zack continued to moan and began mini thrusts upwards into Cloud's mouth before he took a deep breath and his eyes started to flutter open. Cloud noticed this and instantly increased his suction to full capacity and bobbed his head rapidly. He was forced to wake Zack up this way, or so he told himself, so he deserved a solid reaction in response.

"F-Fuck! Cloud!" Zack shouted as the pressure around his cock increased and he felt wave after wave of pleasure ripple through his body. Cloud's heart fluttered at the thought that Zack immediately shouted out _his_ name. "Ughn, good morning to you too." Zack said between gasps. Cloud smiled around Zack's erection then shifted his attention back to pleasuring his lover. Zack groaned as Cloud continued to work on him and buried his hands in the blond spikes between his legs. "Gonna have to stop that soon, Spiky." Zack warned as he felt a pressure build within his gut.

"Mnn-nnn" Cloud refused over the wet sounds of sucking.

"Yes, ahh… y-yes you do if you want me to-" the rest of Zack's sentence was cut off by a sharp cry as Cloud reached down and gently tugged on his sac before massaging it firmly. "Oh dear Shiva…" Zack growled as his head fell back against the pillow, eyes fluttering shut. He continued to thrust up into Cloud's mouth and it was only minutes before that thrusting became more desperate and aggressive. Zack attempted to say Cloud's name a few times but each time his voice was replaced with a grunt or growl. He could feel his balls pull up and his cock swell inside that deliciously hot, wet mouth; it was not going to take much more.

Cloud could feel the swelling in his mouth and deep throated Zack to the best of his ability while humming at the back of his throat; he got the reaction he was looking for. Zack cried out, hands fisting in his hair as he pulled the head down over his cock, thrusting up violently as his orgasm waved through his body. His body trembled as he shot his seed into the greedy mouth and held his breath. When he was able to comprehend what was happening again, he shakily released his breath with one word, one name: "Cloud…"

Cloud gently massaged Zack's spent cock with his lips as he cleaned off the last of his essence from the shaft. He looked up and grinned at the ravenet before moving up and kissing him. Zack kissed back slowly, faintly tasting himself on Cloud's tongue before noticing that Cloud was also rubbing himself against his thigh. "Need help with that?" he breathed between kisses before devouring Cloud's mouth in a heated kiss.

Cloud moaned back as Zack lifted his knee up slightly to offer more friction. The blond pulled away from the kiss for a quick breath. "Touch me." he panted before slipping his tongue back into Zack's mouth. Zack grinned against Cloud's mouth as he reached his hand down and caressed Cloud's hip, hinting for him to lift them so he could touch his prize. Cloud obliged and groaned as Zack's firm grip surrounded his erection and stroked it languidly. The taste of Zack on his tongue, the feel of Zack's mouth on his own, and gentle yet knowing strokes on his cock all created a utopia for the blond as he allowed himself to be lost in that moment. He was enjoying this so much that he didn't notice when Zack shifted his body so his own back was against the strong chest and he rested between the ravenet's legs. Zack was able to stroke the blond more comfortably in this position and he buried his nose in the blond spikes, inhaling his scent.

Cloud moaned again as he thrust up into Zack's fist and buried his hands in the soft sheets beside Zack's body. His mind drifted back to the taste of Zack and how good it felt to hear his name coming out of the man's mouth. These thoughts caused spikes in the already building pleasure between his legs. He opened his eyes and looked down at the strong hand stroking him with a quicker rhythm than before and sighed as the other hand caressed his lower stomach. Zack leaned in close to Cloud's ear. "Feel good, baby?" Cloud's mouth hung open with the gratification he was receiving and nodded his head. He couldn't speak a word even if his life depended on it. "Want me to keep going? Does it feel that good? Hmm?" Zack whispered seductively causing Cloud's cock to twitch. All the blond could do was nod again. "Yeah? You're liking this?" Cloud could only nod again. "Let me hear you. Do you like me stroking your cock like this?" Cloud's breath hitched again and he attempted to say 'yes' but Zack ran his free hand down and began rubbing his balls, removing any chance of the blond being able to speak. "Do you want to me jerk you off or do you want me inside of you?"

Cloud groaned and threw his head back onto Zack's shoulder. "M-me..."

"Hmm? You what, Cloud? Tell me how you want it." Zack practically growled in Cloud's ear.

"I-in me…" Cloud managed before grunting and thrusting up into Zack's fist again.

Clouds poor overheated brain couldn't register what happened next. All he knew is that he ended up on his hands and knees with his hips being held up by strong hands. He pushed his hips back wanting what was coming next so badly that he couldn't wait. He felt fingers brush against his opening before he growled in frustration. "Now. Do it. I'm ready." his voice coming out harsher than he expected.

Zack paused a moment as if contemplating whether Cloud could actually do this without a prep first, but all considerations where pushed aside when he saw Cloud reach back, grab his now fully erect cock with one hand and line it up with his opening. Zack grunted at this action before Cloud pushed back causing the tip of his cock to push against his entrance. "Cloud…" Zack moaned, using all of his strength not to just slam into the blond.

"Zack!" Cloud shouted, voice almost crying out with desire. "Please!"

That was all it took. Zack held Cloud's hips still as he pushed forward into the blond causing Cloud to cry out in mixed pleasure and pain. He would never get used to the intense pleasure the first thrust created and once fully sheathed into Cloud he paused to regain control. Cloud whimpered under him, but it was a sound Zack recognized as anticipation rather than pain. He ran a hand down Cloud's back which caused the blond to look back at him over his shoulder. Zack's lust filled eyes stared at the blond who looked back at him, eagerly waiting for him to begin moving again.

Zack pulled back slowly, enjoying the way Cloud's muscles fought to keep him in before thrusting back into him again. Cloud groaned at this sensation and dropped to support his front weight with his elbows, resting his head on his arms as Zack kept his hips firmly in place in front of him. Zack pulled out again before thrusting in, beginning a pace that was both desperate and passionate. Cloud cursed from under him and grunted as Zack's cock struck the furthest point within him while rubbing against a super-sensitive bundle of nerves within him causing his testicles to tighten in anticipation.

The two found their tempo; Cloud pushed back against Zack as Zack thrust into Cloud. Both gasped for breath and moaned at the pleasure they were creating between them as it began to spike and their rhythm faltered as Zack began slamming into the blond. "Fuck, Cloud, oh Gods… please cum…"

Cloud cried out as the power behind each thrust into him slammed in the right place and he felt his own release coming fast. "I'm gonna… Zack, keep going…"

"Now… please..." Zack attempted to speak but was consumed with his building orgasm.

"Y-yes, now…" Cloud managed to say before screaming out Zack's name as he came, spilling his seed all over the sheets below him.

Zack grunted one last time before crying out Cloud's name as he shot into the body below him. His muscles shook from the intense ecstasy and he lowered himself to hold Cloud close as he came down from his release.

They stayed that way for a few moments before Zack withdrew from Cloud and flipped him around to hold him more closely. Cloud clung onto Zack affectionately and sighed in contentment. "Good morning."

Zack chuckled and kissed the top of Cloud's head. "Good morning yourself."

Cloud grinned and looked up at his boyfriend. "Seph called this morning."

"Oh yeah? What did he want?" Zack asked while stroking the blond's back with the tips of his fingers.

Cloud smiled. "To wake you up so you wouldn't be late… _again_"

Zack rolled his eyes and grinned. "I'm never late because I sleep in; I can't sleep past 5:30. I'm late-"

"Because you're bad at time management?" Cloud cut Zack off with a giggle.

"No-"

"Because you're irresponsible?" Cloud cut him off again, this time mocking a serious look.

Zack flipped Cloud over himself onto the bed next to him and tickled him mercilessly. Cloud's giggles turned into full out laughter as he tried to fight off the SOLDIER. Zack was far too strong for his futile attempts to have any affect and after minutes of not being able to breathe right Cloud began to call out for mercy. Zack cease his tickle attack and chuckled at the panting blond beside him. "That's twice this morning I have you gasping for air." he said with a devious smile, gently brushing a few blond locks from the azure blue eyes.

Cloud looked up at his boyfriend with a smile and rolled his eyes before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to get up. Zack's strong arms circled his waist before he could launch himself off of the bed and pulled the blond back against his chest. "Don't need to get up yet, do we?"

Cloud snuggled closer to the ravenet with a soft smile. "We have to be at the departure point in an hour and a half. We need to shower, dress, eat, and _you_ still need to pack."

"We can save some time and shower together." Zack suggested trying to sound as innocent at he could. It didn't sound innocent at all.

Cloud looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "Somehow I doubt that would save us any time. It may actually cost us more."

"It depends on what you're planning on doing to me." Zack said placing a kiss against the blond's neck.

Cloud laughed lightly and took a deep breathe. "Are you ever sated?"

Zack nipped at the sensitive flesh under Cloud's ear and grinned. "How could I be when I have you all to myself, looking so hot and molestable."

Cloud chuckled. "I don't even think that's a word." he said, leaning into Zack's affections a little more. He shivered at the sensations.

"Sure it is." Zack said, lifting his head to peek at the blond. "It means this." He reached down Cloud's back and grabbed his rear with both hands before giving it a firm squeeze.

"Zack!" Cloud protested and he squirmed his way away from the ravenet and walked over to his suitcase he brought to Zack's the night before. He flung open the top and pulled out one of his many Shinra issued infantryman uniforms before making his way to the bathroom. "You start packing while I shower then I'll cook breakfast while you shower. After we eat we'll finish up your packing."

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" Zack laughed and shook his head at the blond. "Did you plan this entire morning?"

Cloud looked back over his shoulder and smiled softly. "You wanna know whether I planned what I did to you?" Zack only nodded in response, his eyes glowing with contentment as he watched his boyfriend move around his bedroom. "No, Zack. I didn't plan that." Cloud made his way over to the bed and placed a soft, chaste kiss against the SOLDIER's lips before exiting the room to shower. Zack had a mind to jump in and join him, but he did actually have packing to do and, well, getting off twice that morning already was nothing to sneeze at. He grinned at the thought and jumped off his bed to pack.

After his shower Cloud quickly dried off, attempted to fix his hair – a losing battle, then dressed in his uniform before checking on Zack's packing progress. He grinned at the sight of Zack in his boxers bending down to reach his bottom drawer. He quickly surveyed the half-full suitcase on the bed before letting his eyes roam over to the half-naked form across the room.

"Enjoying the view?" Zack asked, looking over his shoulder to the blond with smirk.

Cloud smiled and nodded. "What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me." Zack grinned while tossing a few pairs of SOLDIER-issued cargo pants into the suitcase. Cloud nodded before turning away towards the kitchen.

From the kitchen Cloud could hear Zack start up the water in the shower and allowed his mind to wander to the mental image of a naked, wet Zack washing his own body. This caused him to smile adoringly while he began preparing crepes for breakfast. He pretty much knew his way around Zack's apartment now. It had been three weeks since that evening when Cloud gave Zack the tour of his apartment which ended in a night of passion. Although they hadn't been together as a couple for a long time, Cloud was sure that this was the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He knew it before he would admit to himself that he loved Zack. He knew it from the night he thought he was going to lose Zack forever. He frowned at the memory of Sephiroth informing him that Zack was M.I.A. during the emergency mission to Junon; the panic he felt still caused his heart to ache even though he knew now that everything would turn out okay.

Cloud took a deep breath to alleviate the pain in his heart and told himself to stop being so angsty. _He's okay, I'm okay; he's - singing in the shower…_ Cloud chuckled as the sound of Zack's voice carried out into the kitchen. He couldn't make out all of the words but he definitely heard 'Chocobo-head' and 'sexiness' before he rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself again. He couldn't imagine his life without Zack anymore or how he ever got along without him. Zack's carefree, charming sense of humour, and silliness really made everyday a gift.

Cloud spared a quick glance at the time before turning his attention back to the food he was preparing. He made his way over to the fruit bowl and pulled out honeydew as he knew it was Zack's favourite. The water from the shower turned off and he quickly made up the plates with food, adding a spoonful of English cream and a dash of cinnamon to complete the presentation.

Zack came out from the bedroom after pulling on a pair of pants just as Cloud was placing the plates on the dining room table. "Mmm! Honeydew!" he said excitedly like a child discovering candy in his pocket.

Cloud chuckled. "You had it sitting right there in your kitchen, silly." Zack took a seat at the table and smiled up at his boyfriend. "We don't want it to go to waste while we're gone, no?" He planted a kiss on Zack's forehead before taking his own seat.

Zack smiled widely at Cloud and sighed contently. "This looks amazing, Cloud. Thank you."

Cloud looked over at the ravenet confused for a moment. "Thank you?" He bit his lower lip.

Zack tilted his head the way only he could do so charmingly. "Yeah… it's nice to be able to share breakfast with someone." His eyes changed from over-happy to endearing. "Just - thank you."

Cloud's heart throbbed. "For?"

Zack smiled softly before tossing a piece of his breakfast at the blond. "For loving me back! Geez, don't call me out when I'm dealing with an emotional moment, dammit!"

Cloud giggled. "You're such a chick."

Zack's eyes widened. "Pardon me?"

Cloud shook his head and shoved the piece of honeydew Zack threw at him in his mouth. The past three weeks had been the best time of his life. He couldn't remember being so happy; not at home in Nibelheim, not when he was first accepted into the infantry with Shinra. His life was so contently perfect right now. He thought about how his role had changed. When he was with Rhea, it was her preparing the meals and setting the table. She was the one to show him how much she loved him with such simple gestures that he barely even noticed. Now _he_ was the one wondering how he could make Zack's life more pleasurable. What would he enjoy with his breakfast? What does he like in his coffee? How does he like his apartment kept? He wanted to be the one to provide all of this without request because it was things like this he could do to let the SOLDIER know that he loved him without saying the words. Over the past couple of weeks Cloud was acting as Rhea did for him; the only difference was Zack loved him back.

He watched Zack eat his breakfast with pride. _That is my boyfriend._ he told himself. _That beautiful man loves me._ He felt his heart quicken. The love he felt for Zack right now was so overpowering that it almost made his chest hurt. Now he was being the chick and he tried to hide his own emotional moment that he was experiencing.

"How are you feeling?" Zack asked, eyes surveying the spaced-out look in his lover's eyes.

Cloud blinked a few times before focusing his eyes on Zack. "I'm good." _How long was I out for?_

Zack grinned and he put his fork on his now empty plate. "Are you not nervous? I was before my first mission. Angeal practically had to tie me down to stop me from pacing."

Cloud smiled at the thought of Zack pacing exhaustively back and forth and Angeal preparing to tie him down with rope. "I'm nervous, but I think I'm more excited." Cloud chuckled as his mental image-Angeal pounced on Zack and hog-tied him on the ground. "I know it will all be alright; what can go wrong when I'm with two, strong, experienced SOLDIERs?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." Zack smiled widely. "I won't let anyone hurt my cute, little Chocobo-head."

Cloud playfully glared across the table at Zack before sighing. "You'll have to sing that song you were singing in the shower for me sometime. It was hard to make out all of the words."

Zack smirked. "I was hoping you'd like the song I wrote for you."

Cloud got up from the table and collected the dishes before taking them to the sink. "Yeah, I don't know about your song-writing abilities, but I _do_ know that you need to finish packing." Cloud looked over his shoulder at Zack. "Go. I'll be in to help after I put away the dishes."

Zack got up from the table and made his way into the kitchen. "What would I do without you?" he said fondly, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and kissing his neck tenderly.

Cloud leaned into the embrace and tilted his head to expose more of his neck to the affections it was receiving. He allowed his eyes to flutter a little before taking a deep breath and smiling. "I love you."

He could feel Zack smile against him as the SOLDIER snuggled deeper into his neck. "I love you too." he whispered before placing another kiss under Cloud's ear.

Cloud's smile widened. "Now go pack or we'll be late." Zack kissed his neck one more time before pulling away from the blond and leaving the room. Cloud's heart was still throbbing by the time he finished washing the dishes. He dried his hands off and made his way into the bedroom to help Zack finish up packing.

"Should I take my dark blue'ish purple SOLDIER muscle shirts or my dark blue'ish purple SOLDIER muscle shirts?" Zack asked Cloud with a grin as he threw a pile of said shirts into the carelessly packed suitcase.

Cloud smirked as he began pulling out the clothes from the suitcase and carefully folded them before putting them back in. "I don't know, but I prefer the dark SOLDIER cargo pants over the dark SOLDIER cargo pants." Zack flashed him a brilliant smile which caused a foreign emotion to surge through his body. Cloud suddenly felt a rush of panic as an imminent dread filled his heart and he had to almost fight back tears that were threatening to spill. Luckily, Zack was preoccupied with packing his shower kit to notice and Cloud got himself in control before Zack turned around again. Just as fast as the feeling came, it left. Cloud took a deep breath as his heart rate went back to normal.

"You okay, Spike?" Zack asked, mildly concerned at the sudden serious expression Cloud was wearing.

"Yeah," Cloud threw on a smile to prove his point as his mind calmed down. _Mild panic attack? I must be more nervous than I thought…_ "I'm fine. I guess I'm just getting over excited because we're leaving soon."

Zack grinned and walked over to the blond. He wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him close. "I'm excited too." He placed a gentle kiss on top of Cloud's head and buried his nose in the spikes, inhaling that intoxicating scent. "I'm so happy I get to experience your first mission with you."

Cloud smiled and hid his face within the ravenet's chest, taking in his scent too. "This couldn't have worked out more perfect." Zack pulled back from the blond with a smile and ran his hand through Cloud's hair. He wanted to say something but his words were taken away from the look of peaceful contentment on Cloud's face. It made his heart throb. "We have to leave in ten minutes." Cloud announced, breaking the loving silence between them. "You finish getting dressed; I'll finish your packing." Zack grinned and kissed the blond's forehead before pulling away completely.

Cloud managed to finish Zack's packing just as Zack finished getting dressed and they both lugged their suitcases to the front door. Cloud felt a twinge of nervousness in the pit of his stomach as he thought about where they were actually headed. _Nibelheim… home._ His nervousness felt like it was twisting his stomach. _What will they think of me back home?_ He looked around the apartment then at Zack. He watched his boyfriend unplug his appliances and make sure that all of the lights were turned off with a small smile. _Home is where the heart is_. His heart was with Zack.

Zack turned around in the kitchen and grinned at Cloud. "Shall we head out?" he said with a cheerful disposition. Cloud nodded, his smile remaining on his face. Zack chuckled as he made his way towards his couch and picked up his stuffed chocobo Cloud gave him on the night of the carnival. He snuggled with it before kissing its head. "Goodbye, little buddy. See you in a few weeks. Miss me lots." he said before placing it back down in its spot on the couch.

Panic. That's all Cloud felt as the overwhelming feeling of hurt and loss flooded his heart again. He felt all of the colour drain from his face and had to concentrate to stay upright. Again, Zack was busy finding his keys and phone, so he didn't see Cloud's initial reaction to this overpowering emotion that consumed him. Cloud shook his head confused as to why he was all of a sudden missing Zack to the point it brought tears to his eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths and started to calm down. Zack turned around at that very moment; his eyes narrowing at the look on Cloud's face before rushing to his side. "Cloud." He took the blond into his arms. "Cloud, are you alright?" He squeezed him reassuringly. "I'm here; tell me what's wrong."

Cloud took another deep breath and shook his head. "I'm fine." He leaned into Zack. "I just felt dizzy for a second. I'm just a little nervous."

Zack looked down into Cloud's eyes with concern. "Are you sure that's it?" He stroked Cloud's hair.

Cloud smiled weakly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Zack kept his eyes on Cloud's. "Promise me you'll let me know if it becomes too much?" he requested softly.

Cloud smiled and leaned up to plant a soft kiss against Zack's lips. "I will."

Zack pulled Cloud closer and kissed him again with a little more passion. Their kiss deepened before Zack realized that this was probably not the best state to put his body in as they were leaving on a mission. He pulled back and hugged Cloud close. "I love you more than life itself."

Cloud smiled against Zack's shoulder. "I love you too."

-o-o-o-

There's chapter one. What did you think? I would love it if you would leave a review; they make me happier than you could ever imagine! :0)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the two alerts for this chapter! *hides face* I forgot edit something before I posted it. Anyhow, here's chapter two. I hope you likey! *cheeky grin*

-o-o-o-

Sephiroth was already at the departure point when Zack and Cloud got there. He offered a quick nod to the boys as they passed their suitcases to the servicemen who took them into storage. He was deeply engrossed in a document that he had been reading for some time now.

"G'mornin' darlin'" Zack said with a hick accent hoping for a reaction from his superior and friend.

Sephiroth pursed his lips together without looking up from his literature, effectively ignoring Zack. "How are you feeling, Cloud?"

Cloud stood at attention and saluted his general. "Fine, sir. Thank you."

Sephiroth looked up at Cloud, eyes softening. "At ease, captain." Cloud took a formal stance and looked over at Zack, who had the goofiest grin plastered across his face.

"I forgot about that…" Zack smiled, ruffling Cloud's spikes.

"I hope that you will recall that we're going on an official Shinra mission and not a field trip." Sephiroth said dully. "I expect us all to act like it." He shot daggers at Zack with his eyes. Any normal person would cower under such a look from the General but Zack knew his friend very well and nodded. Sephiroth's eyes glanced behind Zack at a cadet who was nervously making his way toward the trio. "And there's the rest of our team."

Zack turned around to see their forth member and offered him a friendly smile. "Your name, cadet?"

The cadet dropped his suitcase which was briskly taken away by one of the servicemen and smiled at Zack. "Connor Balon, sir."

"General and Lieutenant on deck, Balon." Cloud said, following protocol.

"Oh!" Balon seemed to come to his senses and snapped up into a solute. "Forgive me, sir. Cadet Balon, reporting for duty."

"At ease, cadet." Zack said, smiling proudly at Cloud. Sephiroth even offered a nod of approval.

Sephiroth closed the document he was reading and tucked it under his arm. "We are headed to Nibelheim to investigate reports of unknown species of monsters showing up around the reactor. This is not a combat mission; however, we are to locate the cause of this sudden appearance of these species and neutralize the problem." Cloud's heart beat rapidly in his chest at the thought of these monsters lurking around his hometown; the people he grew up around; his mother. "This should be a quick, simple investigative mission but we all need to keep a close eye on the situation as the cause it unknown." Sephiroth concluded. "Lets get going."

Sephiroth waited until Balon, Cloud, and Zack were on board before stepping in himself. They were to travel by airship west over the water and make a quick pit stop in Costa del Sol to fuel up and pick up supplies before flying over Mount Corel and landing just outside of Nibelheim. From there they had a truck waiting to take them into the small town.

Cloud opted to stay below deck once he realized how open the deck was. He felt his stomach lurch just from looking over the edge back down to the ground. Balon couldn't seem more excited once he saw the view. Zack followed Cloud down the stairs into a travel cabin, as did Sephiroth. Once again, Sephiroth had his document open and was reading it intently, expertly making his way behind Zack.

Cloud took a seat on one of the many chairs available in the travel cabin, which resembled more of an on-board conference room than a place to sit and relax. Zack sat beside Cloud and Sephiroth took a seat across the table from the two. Zack looked over at the blond with a happy smile which was returned with one of nervousness. Cloud tried to look composed but he did have a tendency to get motion sickness. "How are you doing now?" Zack asked, still smiling at the blond.

Cloud sighed a bit in hopes of crushing his nervousness enough to _appear_ alright. He wished he could see his own face to see if it worked. "I'm okay…"

Zack tilted his head and ruffled Cloud's hair. "You don't look fully okay." He caressed the side of Cloud's face with his fingers. "You look a little pale."

Cloud grinned and looked down at his hands when the engines started up. "Remember the day at the carnival?" Zack nodded and waited for Cloud to continue. "I told you I sort of get motion sickness."

Zack smiled fondly at the blond and leaned closer so he could put his arm around him. "Hey, that's why we went on all of those rides, right? I said I was teaching you how not to not get motion sickness to prepare you for upcoming missions." Cloud smirked, which faded quickly, as the airship took off from the ground. Zack noticed this and scooted closer to the blond. "It'll be alright. Just think of this as another one of those rides." He placed a kiss on the side of Cloud's head.

Sephiroth looked up from this reading momentarily. "Although I don't mind witnessing the lovey-dovey stuff, I ask that you keep it under wraps while in public eye or in front of the cadet." The General looked from Cloud to Zack then narrowed his eyes in a playful manner. "Do you think you can manage that?"

Zack smirked and leaned back in his own chair. "I'll do my very best, but I make no promises. What are you reading anyways?" he asked, waving a hand towards the document Sephiroth had been reading since they met up.

Sephiroth furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head gently. "Just some related material about the mission I ran across last night." His face looked perplexed. Sephiroth rarely showed emotions, let alone those like this.

"Is everything okay?" Zack asked, leaning forward on the table to try and catch his friend's eye.

Sephiroth looked up momentarily and nodded. "Yes, Zack. Everything is fine. It's just a topic that has caught my interest." He looked back down at the literature and began reading again. Zack squinted his eyes trying to catch a word or two off the page Sephiroth was reading with no avail. Sephiroth was a workaholic but he usually never had a problem sharing his interests with Zack. Zack wondered to himself why Sephiroth was being so dodgy about this subject before his attention was directed towards Cloud by a low groan from the blond.

Zack leaned back in his chair and looked affectionately at his lover. "Try and keep your attention focused on something other than the movement." he offered as advice to the quickly paling blond. "Wanna play a game or something?" He pulled a piece of paper and a pen from the table close to them before preparing a tic-tac-toe table.

Cloud looked down at the paper and nodded. "Uh, yeah… if you think that will help." His eyes drooped as the airship shook slightly.

Zack grinned and handed the pen to Cloud. "You get the first move since you're so damn cute."

Cloud took the pen and closed his eyes for a moment. "I don't think this is going to work, Zack." the blond almost whispered. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

Zack leaned closer to Cloud and rubbed his forearm, attempting to sooth him. "It's okay if you need to be sick."

Cloud shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "This is so embarrassing."

Zack smiled looking over at Sephiroth who was concentrating on the document with a small frown. He looked back at Cloud. "Don't be embarrassed if you need to be sick, babe. I've done worse."

Cloud looked up at Zack with a hint of confusion. "You've done worse? Do I even want to know?"

Zack chuckled. "My first mission was a combat mission. I was so damn scared when we departed and I was so nauseous throughout the flight." He smirked recounting his story. "Angeal tried to keep me occupied so I wouldn't get sick and I ended up vomiting on him."

Cloud chuckled lightly and looked down at his hands. "Was he mad?"

Zack grinned and began rubbing Cloud's back. "No, of course not." Zack looked over at Sephiroth again. The General seemed so absorbed in his reading that he hadn't noticed the two boys talking. "I bet he was a little disgusted, but he never let it show. He was more worried about whether I was alright than the fact that he was sporting my breakfast." Cloud smiled softly keeping his eyes trained on his hands clenching one another. "That's what friends do, Cloud. They're there for one another, so there's no need to feel embarrassed if you need to be sick." He laughed again. "And hey, as long as you don't get sick all over me, I have you beat with embarrassing stories!"

Cloud inhaled sharply and his eyes went wide. "I'd better go then." He jumped out of his chair and bolted out of the travel cabin towards the bathroom.

Zack couldn't help but laugh a little. He wanted to go check on Cloud but thought he'd give the boy a couple of minutes to compose himself again to avoid more embarrassment than necessary. His eyes roamed across the room and landed on Sephiroth, who seemed completely oblivious as to what was going on only a couple of feet away from him. "What is that you're reading, anyway?" he asked curiously.

"Just some relat-"

"Related material about the mission." Zack cut him off with the end of his own sentence. "Yes, I know, but what does it concern?"

"That's classified information." Sephiroth replied, his almost glowing green eyes rising from the document and looking straight back into Zack's. "There's nothing pertaining to our particular mission or anything to do with you."

"I figured that much." Zack replied, swinging his feet from side to side to fend off the oncoming restlessness. "I was just curious since you haven't stopped reading that thing since… well, when?" He leaned against the table and offered a friendly smile to his friend. "You look like something's wrong, that's all. Where did you find it?"

Sephiroth didn't move his stare from the ravenet's eyes and offered no change of expression. "It doesn't matter. I've been looking for certain answers for a while now and this seems to lead into..." he stopped himself before he said too much. "It's just a topic of interest." He looked back down at his document and continued reading. Zack knew that his friend had just shut down and he was getting no more answers from him right now. He sighed before looking over to the door Cloud had previously disappeared through.

"I'm going to go check on Chocobo-head." he announced as though Sephiroth was actually interested in where he was going. As Zack passed by Sephiroth he placed a hand on his shoulder. When he got no response from the General he gave him a gentle squeeze before heading towards the bathroom.

When Zack reached the bathroom door he knocked gently a couple of times and waiting for a response. He received no reply. "Hey, Cloud?" he called through the door softly. "Can I come in?" He opened the door after hearing a soft, weak 'yeah' and smiled fondly down at the blond. Cloud was sitting against the wall with his knees drawn up against his chest. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his head was resting on top of his knees. "Feeling better, Spiky?"

Cloud looked up and rested the side of his head against his knees so he could see Zack. "A bit." he pouted delicately.

Zack took a seat beside Cloud and pulled his body so it resting against his own. He wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulder and began stroking his hair. "That's good, then." he said, nudging the boy's cheek with his own.

"Eww, don't touch me." Cloud pulled his head away with a chuckle. "I just got sick."

Zack couldn't help but laugh and kissed the top of his head. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Cloud smiled and nodded. "You can get me my toothbrush and toothpaste." He covered his mouth with his hand.

Zack grinned and kissed this blond's forehead this time. "If I do that can we steal a moment together?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and shuffled away from Zack. Once far enough away he shoved Zack on the leg with his boot and smiled. "Get me my things and we'll see."

"Aye-yi, captain!" Zack saluted and jumped to his feet to retrieve Cloud's shower kit. On his way back he had a hard time not skipping. There was just something about Cloud that constantly had his heart fluttering. Had anyone of his friends told him that they were completely in love after a few weeks of dating he would have just brushed it off as infatuation, but he could honestly say that what he and Cloud had was true love. He loved Cloud, whether it be cooking dinner together or getting Cloud's toothbrush after he had been sick, there was nothing Cloud could say or do that would change the way he felt about him. All couples say it and Zack would too: they had something so completely special.

He made his way back into the small, cramped bathroom to find the blond washing his hands and face. Zack opened the shower kit and pulled out the toothbrush and toothpaste as Cloud rinsed out his mouth before looking up into the mirror at Zack's reflection. The SOLDIER's eyes were all but glowing. "Thank you." he said as he took the instruments from Zack. Zack nodded and watched Cloud brush his teeth, rinse his mouth again, and sit back on the floor.

Zack took a seat beside Cloud on the floor and pulled his body close again. "Are you still feeling nervous?" the ravenet asked.

Cloud shook his head and looked up at his lover. "Right now I'm just thinking about not getting sick again."

"Like I said before, you should try and keep your attention focused on something other than the movement." Zack grinned and tilted Cloud's head up closer to his own.

Cloud smiled and slightly increased the distance between their faces. "I still feel pretty gross, Zack."

"I don't care. You brushed your teeth." Zack grinned while pulling the blond's head closer again.

"Someone might see." Cloud said, eyes glancing over to the door.

Zack kept his eyes trained on Cloud as he closed the door with his foot. "What's stopping you now?" Cloud bit his lower lip in attempt to hide his smile. "Nothing?" Zack asked as he brushed his lips against the blond's. Cloud let himself smile and closed the distance between their lips with a soft kiss. Cloud focused on the kiss and felt his stomach ease up a little. This definitely served as a good distraction. Zack focused on the feel of those soft, minty lips against his and tried not to allow his body to react too strongly. He didn't think they could pull _that_ off in this small bathroom. _Or could we?_

"No." Cloud said, almost as if he was answering Zack's mental question as he removed Zack's roaming hand from his thigh. Zack pouted. "There's no way in hell-"

"Okay, okay. You win." Zack responded, burying his nose in the soft, blond hair. "I just want to make you feel better."

Cloud snorted and shook his head. "I'm sure that was your _only_ intent."

Zack chucked in the blond locks and planted a kiss before laying his head down on top of Cloud's. "I can't wait to see Nibelheim."

Cloud frowned which went unnoticed by Zack due to their position. They stayed that way for another hour or so before they decided to emerge from their new-found cuddle nest.

Sephiroth was right where Zack left him; completely absorbed in his reading. It wouldn't have surprised him if the General hadn't noticed that the couple had left. Zack and Cloud took their seats they occupied earlier and began a tic-tac-toe tournament.

Another half an hour passed by before Balon joined them in the travel cabin. "You guys should see the view from up there!" he said excitedly. "I've never seen the ground from so high up before. It was beautiful." Both Cloud and Zack looked up from their game and Sephiroth looked over his shoulder briefly before returning to his reading. "Why would you guys want to keep cooped up in here when there's so much to see out there?"

"Been there; done that." Zack said winking at Cloud before making his next offensive move in their game.

"Cloud, want to come and see?" Balon asked Cloud, eyes still excited.

Cloud smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Balon huffed and threw himself in a seat a couple of chairs down from Sephiroth. "I hear Nibelheim is a hick town." he said while tugging on the seam of his uniform shirt. Both Zack and Cloud looked up at him in surprise before Zack looked over at Cloud. "Oh shit…" Balon continued. "You're from Nibelheim, aren't you…"

Cloud nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry."

-.-.-.-

Cloud all but ran off the airship when they landed in Costa del Sol for fuel and supplies. He was relieved to get a small break from the soft rocking and minor turbulence during their flight from Midgar. Zack followed Cloud out, then Balon and Sephiroth. Sephiroth immediately began walking away, head still buried in the document. Zack eyed him curiously before looking over at the blond who was beginning to get some colour back. Balon took a look around before bouncing off to some shops nearby.

"Come with me." Zack said to Cloud, tugging on his sleeve. "I want to show you something." He wanted to badly to take his hand or wrap his arm around him, but they couldn't as they were representing Shinra right now. That meant there was no room for affection or romance.

Cloud followed Zack a ways away from the airship to a small little fountain that sat in the middle of town square. He looked into the fountain at the crystal blue water that reflected his own image up at him. He watched as Zack's reflection appeared over his shoulder and smiled down at the water. Zack smiled back at him. "Do you know what this it?" Zack asked. Cloud shook his head. "It's a wishing fountain. The people here believe that if you make a wish while tossing a coin into the fountain then your wish will come true."

Cloud looked into the fountain and saw very few coins at the bottom. "Why do they not make wishes?"

Zack made his way over to Cloud's side and rested his foot on the fountain's short ledge. "Angeal said that there's a couple of reasons." he began. "Some people believe that you should be grateful for what you have; that it would be greedy to ask for anything more. Others believe that it is dangerous to wish for something."

"Dangerous?" Cloud asked, looking over at the ravenet.

Zack nodded. "Sometimes you get what you wish for and more that you didn't want." Cloud looked at Zack with a confused expression. Zack shook his head. "Angeal explained it much better. He always said that you must have dreams _and_ the honour to obtain them." Zack pulled out a couple of coins from his pocket. "You feeling lucky?"

Cloud took a coin from Zack. He was surprised how quickly Zack tossed his coin into the water. "What did you wish for?"

"Can't tell you." Zack smiled. "It's bad luck if you tell someone what you wished for before it comes true." Cloud looked down at his coin thoughtfully while flipping it over in his palm. "So…" Zack started. "Have you told your mother about me? About us?"

Cloud looked up at Zack, surprised by his question. "No, not yet." He flushed a little as guilt evaded his heart.

Zack only grinned. "That's alright; don't feel bad." He tugged on Cloud's sleeve again to deter the urge to pull him into his arms. "If you don't want to-"

"I will." Cloud cut him off. "I'm not nervous or ashamed to tell her. It's just never really come up, I guess." Zack nodded. "I'm just unsure of how to tell her, that's all." Cloud continued. "She doesn't know that I'm… well, you know…"

"Into guys?" Zack asked, wanting to keep this conversation going.

"I'm not." Cloud looked back down at the coin in his hand. "I just happened to fall in love with _one_." Zack smiled. "Besides," Cloud continued. "She'll love you."

Zack sighed softly to ease the overwhelming tightness in his chest. "If not?"

Cloud chuckled. "I've already told you: together for the long run." Cloud looked back up at his lover. "But it'd be impossible for someone not to love you, Zack."

Zack smiled back, but more wickedly. "Not if she knew what I do to you."

Cloud laughed and shook his head. "Then she'll have to just deal." He closed his eyes and smiled before tossing his coin into the fountain.

Zack had to take a step back away from Cloud to stop himself from grabbing the blond into a tight hug. He was just too perfect in every way. Cloud looked over at Zack with the same hint of longing in his eyes. He felt his heart rate quicken at the look in Cloud's eyes and sighed deeply. His heart couldn't be more full.

Cloud and Zack hung out at the fountain for a while longer before deciding that they had better head back towards the airship. Both wanted nothing more than to walk back hand-in-hand but knew that it would be frowned upon. Instead they walked back just close enough so that their hands brushed up against one another from time to time. A surge of energy and excitement welled up in their hearts every time it happened.

Sephiroth was waiting by the airship with his document clenched in his hand with a certain unease and Balon was walking around aimlessly looking up at the sky. Zack and Cloud moved a little further apart from one another as they drew closer. Zack didn't recognize the look on the General's face. "Almost done?" he asked, as if to announce their arrival.

Sephiroth looked over at the two and nodded. "Departure is in five minutes." His eyes remained uncharacteristically jaded, even for the General.

Zack looked over to Cloud, who nodded before joining Balon by the airship. "What's going on?" Zack asked Sephiroth after he was sure Cloud was out of earshot.

The General looked over at Zack and shook his head. "Nothing."

Zack frowned. "I know that there are some things you learn that are confidential in nature, Seph. I'm your friend, though. If something's bothering you, you can tell me and I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Why do you think there's something bothering me?" Sephiroth asked.

Zack nodded towards the document. "There's something in there that has your complete attention and it's causing you to seem slightly disturbed." Zack explained. "Although I may not be allowed to know what it is that's upsetting you, I can be an open ear if you need to vent about something."

Sephiroth looked as though he was about to say something before the flight captain called for boarding. Instead, the General frowned and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He started walking towards the airship.

Zack frowned again looking after the General. "Just…" he started. "Let me know if you want to talk, okay?" He headed towards the airship following Sephiroth.

"Yeah." was the General's only response.

On board Cloud was waiting for their arrival in the travel cabin and Balon had taken his spot on deck to enjoy the scenery. Cloud nervously looked over at the General then to Zack with question in his eyes. Zack shook his head and pursed his lips. "Off to Nibelheim." he announced in attempt to lighten the mood.

Sephiroth sat across the table from Cloud and folded his arms over his document. He seemed to be staring off into nothingness in front of him. Cloud looked over at Zack again who eventually took his seat next to Cloud. The awkward silence lasted a few minutes longer before Zack began to mumble something about being restless and got up to walk around the cabin. Cloud smirked at his lover's seemingly endless energy and eyed the report under Sephiroth's arms. "Has anyone been hurt in Nibelheim from these monsters?" he asked, hoping to get the General talking.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nothing serious." he answered, eyes not diverting from their blank stare. Cloud only nodded before watching Zack do his squats in the middle of the floor.

The ride was going smoothly before Cloud felt his stomach lurch again. Although he didn't get sick, he couldn't help but replay the intimacy in the bathroom with Zack and how much he was beginning to miss the SOLDIER's touch now that he wasn't allowed to have it. His fantasies filled his mind for the rest of the trip to Nibelheim.

-o-o-o-

Poor Cloud... I had fun writing Zack in this one, too. Heh, anyways, please let me know what you're thinking? Review? (Also, please refrain from sending death threats; they make me sad.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Phew... here's chapter three! I was almost unable to update today, but I managed to squeeze in a couple of minutes so you guys didn't have to wait until Monday. Thanks to everyone reading this fic; I'm really hoping you're enjoying it so far, and hugs to those who review. I can not even begin to tell you how much I love to hear from you guys. Enough gushing - on with the show -

-o-o-o-

Cloud was relieved when the airship touched ground on the outskirts of Nibelheim. Zack all but bounced out of the airship into the open planes about a mile outside of Nibelheim. He stretched his legs and looked around with a goofy grin. Balon was ordered by the General to see to it that nothing was left onboard. Sephiroth exited the airship after Cloud as the servicemen unloaded their cargo into a truck that was waiting to take them the rest of the way into town.

Cloud looked around almost in awe and took in a deep breath, savouring the familiar scent of his homeland. He kicked up a little dirt with his feet.

"This is so cool." Zack said while throwing an arm over Cloud's shoulder; Cloud was less than thrilled. His heart rate picked up as he wondered how his arrival into his hometown would be received by the people he left behind. Would they be disappointed to see him? Would they snicker at the fact that he wasn't a SOLDIER yet? What would Tifa think? Would his mother accept Zack? He frowned but felt a little bit of relief as Zack removed his arm from his shoulder and began pacing aimlessly. Yes, he needed a distraction… He immediately thought of the first time he met Zack.

"Hey, Zack?" Cloud asked sweetly as he bent down to retrieve a handful of dirt.

"Yes dear?" Zack responded, turning around only to have that handful of dirt thrown in his face before Cloud tackled him to the ground. "Oh, you're so going to pay for that!" Zack laughed as he wrestled with the cadet who was trying his damnedest to keep control of the SOLDIER under him.

Cloud laughed as well as he was easily overpowered and pinned to the ground. Zack whiped dirt from his eyes with one hand as the other began attacking the closest ticklish spot he could find. "We had an arrangement!" Zack shouted playfully. "No more throwing dirt! You agreed!" Zack finished removing the dirt from his face and continued his tickle attack with both hands.

"I'm sorry! Okay! Zac- ahh! Zack, I'm sorry!" Cloud shouted, trying to catch a breath between giggles. Sephiroth eyed them like a parent giving up on preventing their kids from fighting. He shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest. Zack and Cloud continued to wrestle on the ground, both relishing the physical contact and enjoying themselves as Gods knows when they would be able to do this again.

"Balon will be back any second." Sephiroth said monotonously. "Will you two start acting like Shinra operatives?"

Zack relinquished his attack on Cloud for a moment to look up at Sephiroth with a grin. "Aww, c'mon Seph. This is our last chance to enjoy ourselves until tonight!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "Cloud is bunking with Balon and you're getting your own room…" he paused for a moment as Zack's grin widened. "You two will be staying in your assigned rooms; do you understand me?"

Zack climbed off Cloud and offered him a hand. Cloud took Zack's hand and chuckled at the stern, annoyed look the General was throwing at Zack. "We can behave ourselves." the blond said happily.

"I'll behave _you_." Zack threw back at Cloud with an evil grin. Cloud rolled his eyes and began dusting himself off as Balon made it off the airship.

Sephiroth made his way towards the truck, followed by the others and they all took their seats. "E.T.A. ten minutes, sir." the driver announce, starting the engine.

The ride into town was a bumpy one and every second that passed Cloud could feel his stomach grow more and more unsteady. He clutched his helmet in his hand nervously and took a little comfort from the feeling of Zack's arm pressed up against his. Zack was chatting non-stop about anything that popped into his head and Balon listened with interest. Sephiroth was reading his document again and Cloud watched his eyes roam over the page. There was a hint of apprehension hidden behind those strong, green eyes which the General couldn't completely hide.

About ten minutes later the truck stopped in front of the town's entrance. A large, worn, wooden sign hung from two large posts with 'Nibelheim' burnt into the wood. Somehow such a familiar object to Cloud looked so intriguing, as if awakening distant memories he couldn't be bothered to remember. He looked up at the sign as he stepped out of the truck and immediately put his helmet on to hide his identity. Balon must have thought that this was protocol as he slipped on his helmet as well, much to Cloud's relief. Zack looked over at Cloud and tried to feign a smile to hide his frown. Although he understood Cloud's reservation, he honestly didn't believe Cloud had anything to be ashamed of. Cloud told him bits and pieces of his childhood; it didn't sound like a pleasant one, but he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything would be alright.

The four stood at the town's entrance as the truck took off. Cloud and Sephiroth continued to stare at the sign above their heads. Balon looked around uncomfortably and Zack stared at his lover with empathic eyes. It was Sephiroth who broke the silence first.

"It's your first time back to your hometown in a long time, right?" Cloud nodded. "So, how does it feel?" he asked Cloud, looking over his shoulder to the blond.

Cloud shrugged and frowned which was partially covered by his helmet. "You know, the usual…"

Sephiroth responded with malevolent chuckle. "I wouldn't know because I don't have a hometown…" He looked back up at the sign and shook his head.

Zack and Cloud glanced at each other in confusion at the sudden and unusual openness from the General. Not to mention he fact that his dark chuckle startled them. Cloud looked back at Sephiroth. "Umm… how about your parents?" He wanted to talk advantage of this opportunity to find out more about this hero who no one knew much about.

"My mother is Jenova." Sephiroth said, seemingly unsure of his words. He looked from the sign down into the town. "She died right after she gave birth to me." Zack's jaw practically hit the ground; he had never heard the General talk about his past before. He kept quiet as Sephiroth continued. "My father…" Sephiroth paused then sighed. "What does it matter?" He looked back at the three behind him. "All right, lets go." he said as he started into town.

Cloud and Zack looked at one another again, both uneasy with what was going on. Zack shook his head as if to reassure Cloud and offered a weak smile. "Home, sweet home, Cloud." he said as they followed Sephiroth into town.

Everyone stared at the Shinra field team as they made their way into their small village. Cloud searched every face and recognized a few of them as he practically cowered into his scarf. _They don't know who I am… My helmet is covering me; get a fucking grip!_ He scolded himself as he forced himself to stand straight. Sephiroth stopped in the middle of town's square. He ordered Balon to fetch a few supplies from the shops and Cloud to register them at the inn.

Zack pouted. "But there's a Shinra mansion right there!" he whined while pointing to an enormous, old structure fenced off from the rest of the town.

Sephiroth looked over at the mansion and his eyes clouded over with an unreadable emotion. "We can't stay there."

"Why not?" Zack asked, crossing his arms over his chest like a stubborn child.

Sephiroth hesitated before answering. "There are secrets in there, Zack. Supposedly some work that was done there was unfinished and left for the time being."

"I won't sneak around; I'll just use the bed and showers. I swear!" Zack smiled while raising a hand playfully, trying to amuse the General with his childish behaviour. "I know how to mind my own business."

Sephiroth's stare hadn't strayed from the mansion. "It's classified stuff. I doubt even I'm allowed in there." He grasp on the document tightened. This did not go unnoticed by the ravenet. After a few moments Sephiroth looked over to Zack and nodded. Zack knew that he wanted to check out the town before settling into the inn and a he silently agreed to join him.

They walked in silence for awhile as Zack took in the sight. He imagined a young Cloud running around through these very roads and climbing on the water storage structure in the middle of the town. His heart warmed as he observed each house wondering if it was the one Cloud grew up in. His heart swelled with adoration just from being in his hometown. He wished the blond was with him right now to tell him stories about this place. It was a very small town, so there probably wasn't a lot to tell, but Angeal's voice echoed in his head. _No story is not worth hearing_. Zack grinned.

His attention was brought back to Sephiroth. "How long do you think this mission is going to take us?" he asked, hoping to get the General talking.

Sephiroth stopped walking and looked around; ignoring the stares they were receiving from various townsfolk. "However long it takes us to find out what's going on up at the reactor."

Zack nodded. "Any guesses so far?"

"No." Sephiroth answered, eyes dropping down to the document in his hand momentarily before looking back at his friend. "Cloud doesn't seem happy to be home."

Zack pursed his lips together and sighed. "This place didn't treat him well when he was young. Can't really blame the guy for not wanting to get reacquainted with these people."

Sephiroth nodded. "That's a shame." he said, not seeming to genuinely believe his words.

Zack narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip. "I know there are things you can't tell me." Zack began, wondering how he was going to manage saying what he wanted to say. "And I know there are things you want to keep private." Sephiroth looked over at the ravenet. "But I need you to truly understand that I'm quite concerned about you right now." The General looked as though he was about to say something but Zack put up his hand to stop him. "I'm your friend, Seph. Please, just tell me if there's something bothering you so I can try and help. I may not be able to, but I'll listen."

Sephiroth swallowed the words he was about to say and his eyes suggested a hint of sadness before they turned to their regular composed self. "I know you will."

"Then tell me. Something's seriously up and you won't say anything about it."

Sephiroth glanced back down at the document. "I'll talk to you once I figure it out myself."

Zack wanted to protest but was interrupted by Balon who was trotting towards them, his arms full of bags. "I got everything you've requested, sir." he said as he came to a stop in front of the General.

Sephiroth nodded. "Bring it to the inn. Meet up with Cloud and get us settled. We're taking it easy tonight and begin work tomorrow."

Balon nodded and attempted to salute after juggling the bags before giving up with a nod. Zack watched him run off and looked back at the General when he was sure Balon was out of earshot. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me if you need to…"

Sephiroth nodded at Angeal's puppy. "Thanks." And they continued their tour of the town.

-.-.-.-

It was hours later when the two SOLDIERs returned to the inn and found the cadets in their shared room. Zack looked around the room and then back at Sephiroth. "Can we hang out in my room? This one is a little… small."

Balon and Cloud followed the General and Zack to the room at the end of the narrow hall which was almost twice as big as their shared room. Zack sat on the edge of the bed. Sephiroth leaned against the wall and the cadets took a seat on the couch. Balon and Cloud continued their idle chitchat as Zack bounced on his bed a little checking out the noises it made. Cloud glanced over at Zack with narrowed eyes as Zack grinned back at him. He shook his head and willed his blush to go away.

"So, Cloud. Do you still have family here?" Balon asked, not noticing the exchange between Cloud and Zack.

"Yeah." Cloud nodded. "My mother."

"Are you going to visit her?" Balon asked, seemingly very interested in Cloud all of a sudden.

Cloud thought about introducing his mother to Zack and nodded, trying to hide his smile. "Yes, tomorrow, I think." His heart fluttered. "Hopefully."

"Have you seen any friends?" Zack asked.

Cloud shook his head. "I told you, I don't have any friends here." He winced at his own words, almost ashamed with his admittance.

"Have you seen anyone you recognize yet?" Balon continued with his barrage of questions.

Cloud sneaked a glance at Zack, who was watching him intently. Cloud could see the excitement in his eyes. "A few people."

Zack had to fight back the urge to cuddle with Cloud. Although they were out of public eye, Sephiroth thought it would be best to keep their relationship hidden from Balon while on mission. The thought of meeting Cloud's mother was so exciting and he was curious of how it would all play out. He could tell that Cloud was getting a little uncomfortable with all of the questions Balon had.

"Why haven't you talked to anyone yet, then?" Balon inquired. "If I got to go home I would be catching up with everyone."

Cloud frowned as his own insecurity welled up again. Zack noticed this and decided to interject. "I'd be bragging about my big, fat promotion to captain and the fact that I could beat any one of them up any day of the week."

Cloud looked down at his hands. "Can we not talk about this please?" he requested.

"Let's order food, then!" Zack suggested enthusiastically. Balon nodded his head looking equally enthusiastic.

Sephiroth took it upon himself to leave the room to order the boys some dinner. After twenty minutes of chatting about nothing in particular the food arrived and the four ate in silence. After the dishes were cleared Sephiroth stood up from the chair and paced slowly. "Tomorrow we begin our preliminary investigation up at the reactor." he began. "Our purpose is to find the cause of the mutations of the creatures that live up in the mountains. Shinra suspects it has something to do with the Mako reactor and a possible leak."

"Has anyone been hurt?" Cloud asked, his mind focused more on the safety of his town rather than cleaning up Shinra's mess.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nothing all that serious. There has been no fatalities caused by these monsters; however, there have been several injuries reported by people who travelled into the mountain; trespassing on Shinra property." Cloud felt a pang of anger at those words. He recalled the townsfolk's words of protest when the reactor was introduced. "Although they shouldn't have been there in the first place, that's irrelevant. Because of the sensitivity of the information, I do ask that you speak with discretion if you were to engage in conversation with any residents." He eyed Cloud before continuing. "Once we find the cause of these mutations and the possible source, we are to report back to base and let the scientists handle it from there."

Cloud had to take a deep breath to calm his steadily rising anger. "How are we traveling to the reactor?" he asked. "The reactor is far into the mountains. It's quite the trek and it's pretty dangerous up there."

"We're walking." Sephiroth answered.

Zack whined and threw himself back onto his bed. "Aww, what? Walking? Are you serious? Did you just not hear Cloud? It's far away and dangerous!"

Sephiroth looked over at Zack and shook his head. "You uphold the SOLDIER image well, Zack." He sighed. "We've hired a trail guide to take us up to the reactor. She knows the trail well and I trust she can get us there the quickest way possible."

Zack pouted further. "Cloud probably knows the way up too. Can't we just follow him?"

Cloud looked at Zack affectionately before wiping the emotion off his face just in case Balon was looking at him. "I can probably get us there safely."

Sephiroth shook his head. "You're a Shinra infantryman, not a trail guide, Cloud."

Balon stood up and stretched. "What time are we leaving tomorrow?"

"0700 hours." Sephiroth responded, hands still clutching his document which looked like it had been put through the ringer by now."

"Well, I'm going to go for a shower then hit the hay." Balon said, making his leave from the room.

Sephiroth's eyebrows creased and sighed softly. He looked rather anxious to leave but unsure of how. Finally he looked over at Cloud than at Zack, pointing to the ravenet. "I mean it; in your own beds tonight." he said as he left the room.

Zack sat up on his bed and smiled over at Cloud. "He _means_ it, Cloud. I'm already _in_ my own bed." Cloud smiled, which was quickly replaced by a frown. "What's up?" Zack asked, patting the bed beside him. Cloud got up from the couch, closing the door as he passed by and took a seat on the bed beside Zack. Zack put an arm around his waist and pulled him closer.

"I don't know what it is." he said softly. "I've been getting these feelings…"

Zack nuzzled the base of the blond's neck with his nose. "What kind of feelings?"

Cloud looked down at his hands and tilted his head to allow Zack to bury himself deeper. "At first I thought I was just nervous for my first mission." Cloud began. "But it feels more like panic; like something is about to go wrong and I don't even know what that _something_ is." He shook his head in frustration. "I can't even explain it right."

Zack rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder, bringing the boy's back against his chest. "Let's keep trying, then, until we think we've gotten it right." He took in the blond's scent. "When you feel what you think is 'panic', what is going through your mind?"

Cloud took a second to think about it. Before he left Zack's apartment this morning he felt as though he was missing Zack. The pain was unbearable. He felt tears prick at his eyes and shook his head. "It's nothing." He swallowed his emotion. "I'm just making a big deal over nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it. You're really bothered about this." Zack said softly into the blond's ear.

Cloud shook his head again. "No, it's okay. I'd rather not talk about it right now anyway." He turned his head so he could see the ravenet out of the corner of his eye. "So, what do you think about my hometown so far?"

Zack smiled widely. "It's cozy." He kissed the side of Cloud's face. "I wish I could have toured it with you, though, instead of Mr. Stuffy-pants." His smiled turned into more of a wicked one. "You give the best tours."

Cloud chuckled and turned around in Zack's arms so he was facing him. "Oh, do I?" he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose against Zack's.

"The _best_ tours…" Zack whispered before moving in for a kiss.

Cloud pulled back from the kiss with a devilish smile. "You think that's a good idea right now?" he asked. "I'm sure people will get a hint of what happened if I came strolling out of your bedroom tomorrow morning."

Zack tried to move into another kiss as Cloud pulled further away. "Sephiroth knows; don't care about Balon; care even less about cleaning lady…" Zack murmured, pouting at Cloud's apparent rejection. Cloud couldn't help but give in a little at the adorable face Zack was making. He just loved this man too much to disappoint him. He leaned in a little closer and placed a soft, chaste kiss against the ravenet's lips and smiled when he felt Zack smile against him.

Zack pulled Cloud closer and cupped the back of his head so the boy couldn't pull away again. Cloud melted into the kiss as he felt the older boy's tongue seek permission to enter his mouth. He indulged Zack and parted his lips and Zack didn't waste any time turning their sweet kiss into a passionate, heated one. It was as if someone had hit the 'on' switch on Zack as he tugged Cloud over his body and laid him onto the bed below him.

"Z-zaugh…" Cloud tried to say his name in a minor warning while the ravenet continued to work his mouth but completely lost his train of thought as he felt warm hands rub up his sides under his shirt. "Mmm…"

Zack moaned as if echoing Cloud and deepened the kiss, placing his body between the blond's legs. Cloud instantly began to protest and Zack tried to silence him with his kiss, but Cloud seemed determined to give his two cents. The blond struggled slightly under Zack and twisted his head to break the kiss. He gasped for breath as Zack immediately began nipping and licking his neck under his ear. Another moan escaped Cloud's mouth before he regained control of his mind. "Zack, slow down…"

"Don't wanna." Zack said softly against his throat.

"We're not, ughn… doing this…" he tried to keep his mind focused as he was beginning to lose control.

Zack lifted his head and looked down into the azure eyes below him. "We'll keep it PG-13, pants stay on, and I'll wake you up early so you can sneak into your own bed. No one will know." he negotiated with a hopeful grin.

Cloud snorted in amusement. "First of all, are you even _capable_ of keeping it PG-13?"

Zack looked around for a quick moment as if thinking about it before looking back at the cute blond under him. "Yes." Cloud gave him a condescending look and smirked. Zack chuckled. "I'll try my best?"

Cloud snickered. "I want to be back in my own bed before anyone wakes up." he said in a playfully stern voice before pulling Zack's head back down into another heated kiss. Zack simply offered a quick 'mmm-hmm' before he temporarily dismissed those thoughts to indulge himself with his blond.

-o-o-o-

Have a moment? Leave a review? *sweet smile*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I can not even beging to tell you guys how happy it makes me that you all seem to be enjoying this fic. I had my reservations at first since a couple of people didn't want to see a sequel, but I'm so glad I decided to go through with it anyhow. I hope the rest of the fic lives up to your expectations. *hugs*

-o-o-o-

_Panic: that's all he felt. He looked around himself and all he saw was flames. He wanted to start running but he had no idea in which direction to run. His mind immediately registered a house he recognized, engulfed in flames. _Mom…_ he ran towards the house before stopping a few feet in front of it. Movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned around to see Tifa, looking as she did the night he made her the promise to be her hero, running past the Shinra mansion into the mountains. He tried to call out her name but his voice wasn't working. He looked back at the house he grew up in and tried to decide whether he should make the obviously useless attempt to find his mother or go after Tifa. He was surprised at how well he was taking these images but knew that he needed to act now._

_There was a low, evil laugh coming from the mountain which caused his heart to jump into his throat. Instinct had him breathing heavy against the thick, heated smoke filling the air around him but he was curious as to why he had no trouble breathing; the heat he felt had him sweating. The laugh he had heard continued, causing a feeling of severe unease to form in the pit of his stomach joining the panic that was already there. _Tifa's in trouble._ he thought to himself. He took one last look at his house in flames before running towards where he saw Tifa disappear._

_The trail into the mountain was exactly how he had remembered it. He knew this trail like the back of his hand and followed it up as if by instinct before a new panic hit him like a tidal wave. _Zack! _At the thought of Zack's name Cloud felt his body move double-time and he was blinded by the feeling of dread. He seemed to know just where to find him._

_Suddenly he was standing outside of the Mako reactor. He couldn't remember his trip there but thought nothing of it when it occurred to him that the laughing sound that he had heard sounded strangely familiar. _Sephiroth…_ The images that flashed through Cloud's mind were like watching a montage while the feeling of pain and terror consumed his heart. He wanted Zack; he wanted to see his lover and be by his side. No matter what went wrong, as long as he was beside Zack he would be able to deal with it. He cried out Zack's name, finding his voice as useless as it was when he called out to Tifa. His mind kept repeating Zack's name as he helplessly watched the images._

_Tifa was laying on the ground inside the reactor. How she got there or what state she was in was unknown and Cloud tried to move towards her. His body was completely frozen. Next he saw a body lying on top of a pod of some sort. He couldn't make out who it was as his eyes were fuzzy and he couldn't clear them no matter how much he blinked. A sudden grief washed over him and he prayed to whichever Summon was listening that that man wasn't Zack. He tried to call out Zack's name but still couldn't get his voice to work._

_The laughing ceased; Cloud's heart stopped for a second and he listened intently, eyes not moving from the man lying unconscious or dead on the pod._

_"Pathetic…" the General's voice said lowly as he emerged from a door at the top of the stairs. Cloud allowed himself to look up at Sephiroth before his eyes fell back down to the man on the pod. He didn't know what was going on right now but all he cared about was making sure that that man wasn't Zack. He squint his eyes but they refused to focus and the General began laughing again. The man's hand slipped from it's position on the pod and Buster Sword came crashing down a couple of stairs, the clanging sound echoing through the reactor, before settling at Cloud's feet. Cloud let out a scream of agony at the realization as his world came crashing down. This time his voice worked._

"Cloud!"

_Cloud continued to scream as he fought with his body to make its way to Zack without prevail. _

"Cloud, please wake up!" Cloud's eyes shot open to see Zack's panicked eyes looking down at him. He sobbed a couple of times before he came to the realization that he was only dreaming and Zack was scooping him up in his arms, stroking his hair gently, and rocking him soothingly to calm him down. Cloud let out one more sob as he buried his face in the SOLDIER's strong, bare chest and took a deep breath to steady his heart. "Shh, shh baby…" Zack whispered. "It was only a nightmare. You're okay now; I've got you."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack. He knew he was okay but he needed to reassure himself that Zack was okay. Although he never actually did see the man on the pod, he knew it was Zack. His body shuddered at the image of the man on the pod and he snuggled closer to the warm body. "Z-Zack…"

"I'm here." the SOLDIER whispered, placing delicate kisses on top of the blond's head. Cloud took another deep breath. "It's okay." Zack reassured again.

Cloud closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and looking up at his lover. "I'm sorry." His voice was still a little shaky.

Zack smiled easily and kissed the blond's forehead. "Don't be sorry, silly boy." he said gently. "It was only a bad dream; happens to the best of us, ya?" Cloud frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?" the ravenet asked, shifting his body to bring the blond's closer.

Cloud shook his head and cuddled closer. "No… it was just a dream."

"Sometimes talking about bad dreams makes you feel better." Zack grinned. "My mother used to have me tell her my bad dreams and then we'd make fun of them. They always seemed less serious afterwards." Cloud remained quiet, listening to his boyfriend's soft, soothing voice. Zack picked up on this and continued. "Once I had a dream that I was being chased by dozens of Kimara bugs. No matter how much I ran I couldn't escape them. My mother would ask questions like 'How did they taste?' and 'Did you start naming them funny names?'. I after thinking up funny names for them and describing how we thought they would taste the dream just seemed silly. She always knew how to make me feel better."

Cloud smiled at the thought of his strong, independent, manly boyfriend naming beasts from his dream with his mother but his smile quickly faded. There was no way to poke fun at what he just saw.

"Want to give it a shot?" Zack asked, looking down affectionately at his lover. Cloud shook his head. Zack frowned and sighed. "Okay, whatever you want, my love."

"It's just this bad feeling I have about this mission…" Cloud said softly. He felt as though he may have hurt Zack's feelings a little. The SOLDIER was only trying to help and it made his heart throb to think about how much they loved one another. Zack waited for Cloud to continue. "The way I felt in the dream was the same way I felt before we left your place yesterday." Cloud looked up at the ravenet. "My dream just showed… things… going wrong. Bad things happened to y-… to people."

Zack nodded. "What bad things happened?"

"I don't know anymore." Cloud lied. He was too emotionally drained to think about it, let alone talk through it with Zack right now. "It's probably because I'm back home, that's all." Zack kissed Cloud's forehead again and continued to rub his back. He seemed at a loss for words right now. "I should go to my room now that I'm awake."

Zack frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" Cloud asked, sitting up out of Zack's embrace.

Zack paused for a moment before smirking. "I don't know. I guess I just don't want you to leave. I'll miss you too much."

Cloud smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. "I'm going to miss you, too." He looked over at the clock. "We'll see each other again in a couple of hours."

Zack put on his best pout. "Couple of hours?" He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. "I don't wanna…" he whined, looking through the cracks of his hands at Cloud.

Cloud chuckled softly. "I _don't wanna_ either." he mocked. "But if I fall asleep here again I won't wake up and make it back to the room before Connor wakes up."

"Who?" Zack asked, confused for a moment. "Oh, Balon. Right… yeah…"

Cloud smirked and leaned down to kiss Zack again. "Thanks for waking me up."

Zack smiled gently, his eyes portraying such a deep love. "Anytime." Cloud planted one more kiss on Zack's lips, had a hard time leaving, before getting up from the bed and tucked his lover in nice and tight. Zack snuggled comfortably in the sheets and watched the blond move towards the door. "Gonna miss you." he said softly.

Cloud turned around before opening the door and smiled back at those glowing violet eyes. "I'm going to miss you, too." They both smiled happily as Cloud left the room.

The next morning both Cloud and Connor woke up to the sound of the alarm clock and stretched in unison. Cloud rubbed his eyes as a feeling of slight panic faded from his chest. He had been having another nightmare but he couldn't remember what it was about; it just felt the same as the first one, only slightly less intense. He looked over at the other cadet before turning his head to look out of the window.

"G'morning." Connor said groggily. Cloud looked back over to the other cadet and offered a small smile. Connor smiled back as his eyes opened wide. "Today we begin our first mission!" Cloud nodded in response, choosing to keep quiet. He didn't want to think about that right now. "Are you not excited?"

Cloud looked up at the ceiling. "Sure." he said softly.

Connor sat up in bed, stretched his arms one more time before swinging his feet to the floor. "You don't seem like it."

Cloud climbed out of bed and shrugged. "I'm going for a shower then meeting up with Lieutenant Fair." He grinned inwardly at how he referred to Zack.

Connor nodded. "I'll order us some food then meet up with you two after my shower."

Cloud grabbed his shower kit before making his way over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He looked at himself in the mirror and winced at how tired he looked. He definitely did not get enough rest last night and when he was asleep he was put through the torture of watching, well, everything. He rubbed his eyes before pulling out his toothbrush. Sure, it was only a nightmare but it seemed so real and fell in line with the initial gut feeling he started having before leaving on this mission. _Just rookie nerves_ he told himself. As much as he wanted to believe it, there was a part of him that kept nagging that he was onto something here. _Still frightened by nightmares… grow up, Strife_ he scolded himself.

He began undressing and turned on the water, adjusting its temperature to something a little cooler than he preferred. If he was to be ready for the upcoming day he needed to be awake and alert. He stepped into the shower and shivered slightly as the cool water ran over his body. The image of the man, possibly Zack, sprawled out across the pod slipped into his mind and he felt his body tense. That was the worst part of his dream. He thought about the images of his hometown being engulfed in flames, Tifa laying unconscious on the ground, his mother… not being able to save her. His heart ached. He loved his mother very much, but the thought of losing Zack was what hurt the most.

He tried to remember what his mother's smile looked like. It had only just been over a year since he saw her last but the sound of her cheerful laugh and the easy smile she wore evaded him. Hopefully he would get a chance to visit her today. _We…_ he told himself. _Hopefully we get to visit her today._ He smiled at the thought of introducing Zack to his mother. _'Hi mom! Long time, no see. By the way, I'm gay and this is Zack.'_ Cloud chuckled at himself and shook his head. Nope, gotta be more subtle than that…

He was unsure of how she would take the news and if he wasn't so sure about how he felt for Zack, then he may have been more concerned. All he knew is that he loved Zack and that Zack loved him back just as much. If she couldn't accept that then he just wouldn't visit as much in the future. Cloud shook his head; his mother wasn't like that, though. She had always told him to find his way in life and she'd be in his corner the whole time. He smiled fondly at the thought of his mother and realized that he really did miss her. He would have been looking forward to seeing her again; he was just more excited that he got the chance to combine his family life and his romantic life for the first time.

He finished his shower and quickly dried off before dressing in a fresh uniform and exiting the bathroom. Connor had already left the room. Cloud sighed before leaving himself and walked a few doors down and quietly knocked on Zack's door. Zack opened the door, still wet from his shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his toothbrush in his mouth as he smiled widely. "Heya, Spiky!" he said before moving back to the bathroom to spit.

Cloud smiled warmly at the greeting and the view and stepped into the room. Zack rinsed his mouth before pulling out his uniform and stripping off his towel. Cloud arched his eyebrows and took a languid look. "You know, your door is still open." he chuckled.

Zack grinned as he slipped into his boxers and continued to dress. "And whose fault is that?" he grinned. Cloud shook his head before Zack continued. "How did the rest of your night go?"

Cloud watched his boyfriend dress and felt a blush forming on his face as the SOLDIER worked his belt. "I think I had another nightmare, but I can't remember it." he answered softly.

Zack looked up from his belt at the blond. "You should have stayed with me. Who cares what the others think?"

"The company, for one. You're my superior on an official mission." Cloud answered. "Technically we've already broken protocol."

Zack frowned slightly and walked over to Cloud. He pulled him gently into a soft hug and smelled his still damp hair. "It's a lose-lose situation. I'm either your superior or we don't get assigned to the same missions…" he said, nuzzling further into the blond spikes. "Guess we _have_ to get you into SOLDIER 'cuz I'm not willing to give you up."

Cloud looked up into those violet eyes. "You better not!" his own eyes emitting a playful scowl.

"Never…" Zack chose to ignore the scowl and placed a soft kiss on Cloud's lips before abruptly pulling away and heading to his desk. Cloud was confused for a moment before Connor showed up at the open door. "Good morning, Balon." Zack said, looking over his shoulder at the cadet and shooting a quick apologetic look Cloud's way.

"Good morning, sir." Balon said with a quick salute, receiving a smile from Zack in return. "I've ordered us some breakfast. I hope you don't mind, but I have them sending our breakfast to your room as Cloud told me he would be meeting you here."

Zack nodded. "Thank you."

"Have you seen General Sephiroth this morning?" Balon asked, looking from Cloud to Zack. "The lady downstairs said he never came back last night after he left."

Zack creased his eyebrows and shook his head. "No, I thought he was in his room." Balon shrugged and Zack walked past them to check on the General. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it when he didn't receive a response. He looked around the room and noticed that it looked as though the General hadn't even been inside yet. His suspicion was confirmed when he checked the bathroom to find the shower completely dry and the shower kit unopened and seemingly unused on the counter. Zack walked over to the window and looked outside at the small town that was beginning to wake up. People moved along the town's square, but no sign of the General.

"What's going on with you… ?" Zack asked out loud, concern tightening in his stomach. It was very unlike Sephiroth to seem so removed and distracted from a mission; even more unlike him to be late for anything. "Where are you… ?" he asked aloud again as if the General could hear him.

Zack walked back across the room towards the door, pausing to wipe the look of concern from his face before he headed back to his own room. When he returned, breakfast had already been delivered and the two cadets were hesitantly eating away. The both looked up at him when he walked in. He wondered whether he should offer an explanation or just let it be. Cloud's eyes begged him for something. "I guess he came across something that needed his attention." Zack said shrugging before joining the cadets for breakfast.

Balon hmm'd and Cloud's eyebrows creased. He knew that Cloud would see right through him. Zack looked back at the blond and bit his lower lip, begging him with his eyes not to pursue this matter right now. Cloud looked down at his breakfast uneasily.

After they ate the cadets seemed to look at Zack waiting for him to give them something to do. Zack was at a complete loss of what to tell them. They couldn't do too much without the General's presence and there wasn't a whole lot to do around the inn. He didn't want to leave either just in case Sephiroth did show up. Instead he opted to play a little Jeopardy game with the cadets, testing them on their studies and knowledge of SOLDIER.

While playing Cloud really impressed Zack and he couldn't help but inwardly cheer every time the blond got a correct answer. Hours passed and the trio stopped for lunch. Throughout their meal Zack kept looking around as if the General was about to walk through the door at any minute. Balon seemed oblivious to this but Cloud watched his boyfriend struggled to make the best of this unforeseen change of plans. His heart went out to him and he tried to make the best of it by not acting concerned or questioning anything Zack said. Zack was doing his best with what he was given and he adored him for it.

After lunch the three went back to Zack's room and lounged around, chatting about anything and everything. Balon spoke about his hometown, North Corel, and how he was never expected to do anything other than mine for the rest of his life. He had a huge family and they were all pretty close. He still spoke to them on a weekly basis. Zack didn't say too much about his family other than the fact that he was an only child and for the first four years of his life he thought his name was 'Zack-no!'. This made Cloud all giddy inside and he had to bite his lip to hide his adoration.

Another few hours passed and the boys were beginning to get rather restless. Cloud was impressed that Zack managed to sit still for so long, but knew that the SOLDIER was probably more nervous about what was going on than he showed. It wasn't until Zack's eyes widened and he leapt off the couch before Cloud turned around and saw Sephiroth standing at the door. His eyes were cold and jaded and his mouth was in what seemed to be a permanent frown. "What the hell happened to you?!" Zack almost shouted before he composed himself. Sephiroth didn't move or respond. "General, what are we to do? We've been unproductive all day." he corrected himself.

Sephiroth looked at the two cadets then back at Zack before speaking in one of the most chilling voices Cloud had ever heard. "Take the rest of the day off." he said before walking away from the door.

Zack looked back at the cadets with mild panic playing in his eyes before chasing the General down the hall. "Seph, what happened?" he asked. Sephiroth opened the door to his room and walked in. He didn't close it behind him so Zack took this as an invitation to come in. "Please, Sephiroth, talk to me. Where have you been all day?"

Sephiroth walked over to the window and looked outside. "I've been studying."

"Studying what? We were supposed to go check out the reactor today." Zack asked.

"We'll go tomorrow." the General said, eyes remaining focused outside the window.

Zack was at a loss for words. "Please, Seph-"

"I told you to take the rest of the day off." the General cut Zack off. "Leave me be." Zack looked back at the General with worry filling his mind. Sephiroth looked over at the SOLDIER and his eyes softened slightly. "Zack, everything is alright. I've just come across something that may have some relevance to... this mission. It needs my attention right now, okay?" Zack didn't seem convinced. "We'll begin tomorrow." he concluded.

Zack nodded and left the room slowly. He worked on an easy expression to wear when he entered his room. It didn't seem to work as both Connor and Cloud looked at him apprehensively. "Alright, well we have the day off. The General said we begin tomorrow so… dismissed?"

Connor looked over at Cloud who was still studying the look in the ravenet's eyes. The other cadet stood up and stretched before leaving the room uncomfortably. "Is everything okay?" Cloud asked, hoping with all his might that Zack could convince him. The last thing he needed after his gut feelings and dreams was for something to go wrong.

Zack smiled and nodded. "Seph just found some information that may relate to this mission so he's looking into it a little more."

"Why didn't he tell us?" Cloud asked frowning.

"He just got caught up in it, I suppose." Zack answered.

Cloud wasn't convinced. "Why does he look so… disturbed?"

Zack smiled to lighten the mood. "Because he's Sephiroth." Cloud smiled for Zack's sake but still wasn't buying into the story. "So, what do you want to do?" Zack asked, restlessly shuffling his feet against the ground."

Cloud walked over to the door. "I want to visit my mom." He paused and looked behind him at the SOLDIER who was standing by the bed. "You're coming too." he said with a happy smile.

Zack looked up and any uneasiness was washed away. "Really? This is it? You don't want to see her alone first to catch up?"

Cloud shook his head as his heart began to throb from the love he felt right now. "This is it. I want you to be there with me."

Zack stepped closer to Cloud before peeking out the hallway. When he concluded that the coast was clear he took the blond in his arms and kissed him softly. "Let's go see mama Chocobo-head, then." he said when their lips parted.

Cloud chuckled and playfully punched Zack in the chest. "No nicknames when you two meet."

"No promises." Zack grinned.

-o-o-o-

The next chapter is a lot more fun than this one, I promise! It should be up in a couple of days. Hey, while you're waiting, why don't you leave me a review? XD Posting chapters and receiving reviews makes Angel a happy girl, indeed. Thanks a bunches for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This chapter was my original idea for a sequel to Nuisances. It was only going to be one chapter, a oneshot, sort of like an additional chapter after the fact, but the story grew into so much more. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I hope you all have fun reading it. Please review if you have a moment? *sad puppy eyes* Please?

-o-o-o-

When Cloud and Zack reached Cloud's mother's house there was a slight hesitation. Cloud looked up at Zack and smiled. "Are you nervous?"

Zack shook his head. "Are you?"

Cloud grinned. "No. I just hope it goes over smoothly, though." Cloud reached his hand out and opened the door slowly; his mother never left the door locked. Cloud stepped in first and peered inside. She wasn't in sight but the smell of a roast filled their home. Zack stepped inside after Cloud and gently closed the door behind him. Cloud looked back at Zack and reached for his hand with a warm smile. Zack took his hand and returned the smile, startled when Cloud leaned up and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. His heart pounded.

Cloud looked back into the home and stepped further inside. "Mom?" he called out. "Mom, I'm home."

A woman, who could only be described as a slightly older, female version of Cloud poked her head around the corner from the kitchen. Her eyes brightened, much like Cloud's did when he was really happy, and she quickly dried her hands on her apron as she flew into Cloud's arms.

"Cloud! My baby!" she said excitedly before pulling back with her hands on his shoulders. She looked him over a few times before pulling him back into a hug. "You came to visit. I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!"

Cloud wrapped his arms around his mother and smiled. "Of course I came to visit, Mom."

She pulled back and looked over his body again. "You've changed so much!" she beamed before her eyes fell on Zack. "Hi!" she smiled warmly, offering her hand to Zack once she could bring herself to let go of her son.

Zack smiled and took her hand. "I'm Zack, a friend of Cloud's." he offered noticing the look of discomfort in Cloud's eyes.

"I'm Olivia, Cloud's _mommy_." she cooed, looking back over at her son with pride. "So nice to meet you." Zack smiled again as Olivia tugged Cloud's sleeve and made her way back into the kitchen. "Come in, boys." They followed her into the small but cozy kitchen. She turned around once they came into the light and looked her son over again. "My, you've really grown, Cloud." he smiled. "You look so different than when you left. So strong; I bet the girls are all over you." she winked at Zack, who shifted his stance, becoming slightly uncomfortable with being there during their reunion.

"Not really…" Cloud said, looking down at his feet with a small smile. Zack only smirked.

"Nonsense. Look at yourself." she said, waving a hand towards his body. "You've really grown into quite the stud."

"Mom..." Cloud shook his head.

"That's okay, Cloud." she grinned. "You can afford to be picky. I can't get over how much you've grown, though." she said again, walking over and rubbing her hands down his arms. "You're definitely not the kid who left here; that's for sure." Cloud was about to protest again before his mother continued. Zack was rather enjoying the show. "Do you know what you need? You need an _older_ girlfriend. You need a girl that can cook and clean and keep you happy."

"Mom…" Cloud tried again. He was cut off instantly.

"Looking like that you'll have your pick, too." she beamed proudly.

"I'm not interested in finding a girlfriend." Cloud cut in. _Let's do this…_ he coaxed himself. "I'm not looking for a girlfriend because I've found someone already."

Olivia paused for a moment. "Really?" she crossed her arms and smiled warmly. She was obviously waiting for a further explanation.

Cloud nodded and looked back at Zack. Zack was watching him with such intense eyes that it made him almost shudder visibly. He smiled at the SOLDIER and his heart filled with love. He did love him so much. He looked back at his mother, who seemed a little confused. "I've found Zack." He watched his mother's eyes shift from him to Zack. She seemed to look him up and down as though assessing whether she would allow this. Her arms dropped to her side gracefully as she looked back at Cloud. "I love him… more than I've ever thought possible." Cloud continued, wanting, no – _needing_ her to understand that this was real and not just some experimental fling. "And he loves me."

Her eyes moved back to Zack who also looked from Cloud to her. Their eyes connected for a moment and he couldn't stop his eyes from pleading to her that he earned her approval. His heart was racing now and it throbbed with the love he held for this woman's son. They both looked back at Cloud at the same time. Zack's love for the blond grew stronger, if at all possible, at that moment. The ease in which Cloud was able to say those words to his mother proved to him that what Cloud felt towards him was as real as his own feelings. He never doubted Cloud's love, but little reassurances like these made it hard for him not to pull the blond into his arms at that very second. It wasn't until he felt Cloud's hand in his own when he realized that Cloud had moved to stand next to him. Cloud seemed free and content with telling his mother about their relationship. He met Cloud's eyes and they exchanged a loving look.

"Oh…" Olivia stammered. She looked as though she was about to say something else when one of the pots on the stove began boiling over. She looked over her shoulder then back at the boys before moving to tend to dinner. "Zack, won't you please join us for dinner?" she requested politely.

Zack looked over to the woman's back and nodded, even though she couldn't see him at the moment. "I would really like that, thank you." he replied softly.

Cloud smiled at Zack and squeezed his hand before looking over to his mother. "Mom?"

"Yes, my little storm Cloud?" she chirped, a hint of reservation apparent in her voice.

Zack chuckled and Cloud pinched the inside of his palm to shut him up. That was her little nickname for her son for as long as he could remember. "What are you thinking?" he asked softly.

"I apologize." she said just as soft. "It's just a surprise, that's all." She put the lid back on the pot and turned around to face the boys. "I never suspected you were… It's just that you used to always chase after Tifa and then you told me about Rhea… I just never knew." she tried to explain without offending either one of them. Zack's mind registered Tifa's name and he recalled Cloud telling him how he left Nibelheim to become strong; how he told Tifa that he was going to become a hero. Now he found out that his Chocobo-head actually _liked_ this girl. _That was a long time ago, Zack_ he told himself. Cloud's hand in his own and the admission to love to his mother so freely told him that it was _him_ Cloud wanted now.

"Neither did I." Cloud said, breaking Zack from his train of thought. "This caught me completely by surprise, too. I didn't know until I found Zack; he is so good to me, Mom. He is helping me achieve my dreams and is teaching me so much." He looked up at Zack. "He's the kindest person anyone could ever meet and cares so much about the people around him. I just… fell in love." The tears forming in Cloud's eyes caused Zack's own to tear up.

Olivia smiled widely and walked over to Zack, wrapping her arms around him. It was so completely obvious, even to a blind person, that these two loved one another so much. "Like I said," she said, squeezing Zack a little tighter. "My little Cloud needs an older _boy_friend to take care of him."

Zack let go of Cloud's hand and wrapped his arms around the petite woman. "He's in good hands; I promise you, Olivia." he said with a smile. She pulled back but kept her hands on his shoulders. "Soon enough Cloud will be ready to take on the entire world." He grinned at Cloud with a wink.

Olivia giggled and tilted her head. "You can call me Mom." she grinned. "_Damn_, Cloud. You've found yourself quite the man." she cooed, looking Zack up and down before chapping her hands together. "Who's hungry?"

Over dinner Cloud and his mother chatted about everything that happened in their lives since they saw one another last. Cloud didn't have much to say until he got to the part where he and Zack met. "He threw dirt?" she giggled, asking Zack to include him in the conversation.

Zack laughed. "Right in the face followed by a swift punch to the jaw." he explained, rubbing his jaw to accentuate his point. "He was so quick; I never thought he could actually land a hit."

Cloud tried to hide his proud grin but failed miserably. "I almost died on the spot from fright." he added to the story. The three laughed again.

After dinner they spent the next couple of hours lingering at the dining room table talking about anything and everything. Zack told Olivia about himself, his family, and his hometown. She asked him questions about SOLDIER and anything else that came to her mind. Cloud watched contentedly at his mother and lover bonded and his heart fluttered with joy for the only two people in his life that he loved. He was relieved that his mother took this new information about him with grace and that she had accepted Zack so readily. Who couldn't, though? Zack was… well, _Zack_.

Zack helped Olivia clear the table as they continued to chat. "What are your plans for the night?" Olivia asked, stacking the pots in the sink.

Zack looked over at Cloud with a warm smile. Cloud shrugged his shoulders. "We have things to do tomorrow, but the General said we had the night off." Cloud explained. "I guess we're just going to relax and get a good night's sleep."

Olivia placed a kiss on top of Cloud's head as she collected more dishes off the table. "I insist you two spend the night here, then. Why sleep in a crummy inn bed when you have your old room, just as you left it, waiting for you?" Zack and Cloud looked at each other with a little discomfort. "One can take Cloud's bed and the other can take the couch."

Cloud looked down at his hands and began cracking his knuckles. "Umm…"

Zack bit his lower as Olivia giggled. "Oh, boys… I was only kidding!" She shook her head as she rinsed a plate. "You're both old enough to stay together. Just… keep your _voices_ down." accentuating the word 'voices' to hint at her true meaning. She winked at Cloud before turning to wash the dishes. She laughed at the sound of a thud as Cloud let his head fall to the table.

-.-.-.-

Cloud led Zack to his old room and was surprised to find it was actually just how he had left it. His mother obviously kept it clean as it held a fresh scent that was throughout the rest of the house. Zack looked around the room excitedly and practically bounced over to a picture on Cloud's desk of him and his mother. "I really love your mother, Cloud." he said with a huge smile, taking in the image of a much smaller, thinner Cloud. "She's absolutely wonderful." He chuckled pointing to Cloud. "How old are you here?"

"Twelve." Cloud answered, grinning at his boyfriend. "I'd say that went over well."

"Why wouldn't it?" Zack asked.

Cloud shrugged and sat on his bed. "I don't know. This is just something we've never talked about before. She - _we_ just assumed I was…" he didn't know how to finish what he wanted to say without sounding weird.

"We don't get to choose who we fall in love with, Cloud." Zack said, putting the picture back down on the desk and opening Cloud's closet. "Gender shouldn't make a difference when it comes to real love anyhow." He giggled at the sight of Cloud's old wardrobe. Cloud grinned fondly at the boy who was now pulling out random articles of clothing. "Oh!" Zack started, looking over his shoulder at Cloud. "And who is this Tifa girl? Should I be _jealous_?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Just this girl I grew up around." he explained. "I had an infatuation with her growing up but she never noticed me."

Zack furrowed his eyebrows and quirked his lips playfully. "Impossible!" He continued to dive into Cloud's old clothes.

Cloud shook his head and smiled. "She had an accident and I was there to help her. Before I left for Shinra I told her that I would become a SOLDIER so that if she ever needed help I could come in and save her." He laughed at this promise that seemed so childish now.

"That's adorable!" Zack giggled.

"Not really-"

"No, not that. This!" Zack pulled out of the closet with a pair of light blue boxers with baby chocobos scattered across it. "Oh my Gods! Why do you not wear these anymore?" Zack's giggling began to increase uncontrollably.

Cloud's eyes widened as he leapt off the bed and tried to snatch the boxers out of Zack's hands. Zack saw the attack coming and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the onslaught. "Chocobo boxers for my Chocobo-head!" he laughed, moving away from the blond who was scrambling to his feet.

Cloud knew there was no way he was getting those out of Zack's hands. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "My mother is such a pack rat…"

Zack giggled again and held the boxers up against himself. "They'd still fit. Think she'll let us take these with us?"

Cloud couldn't help but laugh at his lover. "We are _not_ taking those with us."

"Oh, yes we are!" Zack chimed, shoving the boxers into his pocket. "So, do I get a _tour_ of your room?" He grinned wickedly.

Cloud's eyes changed from a cheerful smile to a decidedly lustful glare. He took a step towards Zack and shoved him onto the bed forcefully before climbing on top of him and straddling his hips. "This is my bed." he said before diving down and claiming the SOLDIER's lips.

Zack moaned into the blond's mouth at the surprise of this sudden attack with only one possible outcome. His tongue immediately probed at the blond's lips until he was granted access as he deepened their kiss and ran his hands up Cloud's back. Cloud shivered at the contact and rocked his hips against Zack's already hardening arousal causing the ravenet to moan again. "H-how thick are these walls?" Zack asked, pulling back for a quick breath between kisses.

"Not very." Cloud responded before going in for another kiss.

Zack laughed a bit as he reentered Cloud's mouth. The feeling of the blond rocking gently on his hips was really having quite the effect on him. He moaned again into Cloud's mouth and reached for the blond's hands with his own. Cloud wouldn't allow this as he teasingly pinned Zack's hands above his head by the wrists. He knew that Zack could very easily regain control again, but the ravenet was allowing this to happen to him.

Cloud decided to go with it as he held Zack's wrists above his head with one hand and the other travelled down his lean, muscular body. It first traveled to his waist where it slipped under his shirt and made its way up to the strong, broad chest. Zack's lips were still too busy with Cloud's to make too much in the way of a vocal reaction, but he continued to move his body up against Cloud's, aching for more contact.

Cloud scratched his way across Zack's chest then deliberately over his left nipple. This caused the SOLDIER to whine and grunt at the same time as he broke their kiss and laid his head down against the soft mattress. Cloud squeezed Zack's wrists and looked into his eyes with pure lust. "Keep your hands here." He squeezed Zack's wrists again. "I mean it; don't move them unless I say you can." Cloud's voice was very heavy and low and the sound of it went directly to Zack's erection. Zack's breathing became more rapid as he nodded in response to Cloud's orders and clutched his own hand with his other to remind himself to stay put.

Cloud didn't grin like Zack thought he would, nor did he smile at him as he used his now-free hands to remove the SOLDIER's shirt. Zack shifted to allow the piece of clothing to be removed from his body but went back to laying still and watched what Cloud had in mind. Cloud looked over Zack's partial nudity, licking his lips at the sight of a muscular chest and lean, chiseled abs which dipped ever so slightly into his belly button. There wasn't a lot about Zack that didn't turn Cloud on. Cloud felt an intense urge to kiss what he was looking at so he leaned down and began his work. He started in the middle of his chest and made his way upwards to cover the area under his collarbone. He started to trek downwards until he reached a nipple and took it in his mouth which caused a gasp from the SOLDIER above. Cloud ran his tongue over the nub before moving over to do the same to the other. He could see goose bumps form across Zack's skin, so he pulled back and blew gently on the still moist nipple to cause a greater reaction. It worked; the ravenet groaned a little as the goose bumps intensified and Cloud allowed himself a quick smirk before he began kissing the rock hard abs.

"C-Cloud…" Zack panted, finding it harder and harder not to reach down and touch the blond. His arms were, mind you, supposed to be 'tied' above his head. Cloud ignored him as he continued his journey down the SOLDIER's body. "Cloud, I want you up here."

Cloud dipped his tongue into Zack's belly button, completely ignoring Zack's request and causing him to squirm a little. Zack knew that this would end much too quickly if he allowed Cloud to continue his expedition south. "Cloud, c'mere." he tried again. Cloud began working on his belt, and after that was discarded he undid his pants and began shifting them down along with Zack's boxers, leaving him completely naked. "Cloud, please… come back here." Zack whimpered as his body felt as though it were on fire. He was well beyond aroused and the pleasure pulsed from his cock throughout his body.

Cloud looked up at Zack with a heated glare and evil smirk. "Why?"

Zack had to catch his breath; that look Cloud gave him was just as good as a touch. "I want you up here. I want to be in you… now."

Cloud tilted his head as his hand idly began palming Zack's length gently. "Why?" he asked again smugly as Zack's head flew back and he almost cried out before biting his own lip.

It took a couple of seconds before Zack could regain control enough to look at the blond. "You have no idea what you do to me…" he panted. "I want to see you bouncing on my lap." he hissed, eyes locked with the blond's.

Cloud's lips quirked as he pulled off his shirt. "Oh, yeah? Is that what you want to see?" he continued, as he started working to off his own pants.

"Y-yes…" Zack panted, watching the strip show Cloud didn't even know he was putting on. "I want-" He reached a hand towards Cloud before it was viciously thrown back above his head.

"Keep them there!" Cloud practically snarled at the ravenet, who only groaned at the intensity and need that was building up.

"I want you… need, please… Cloud." Zack begged, his hips involuntarily bucking up slightly at the lack of contact.

Cloud, now naked, climbed up and straddled the SOLDIER's body, making sure not to touch Zack's aching erection in the process. "You want? You need what?" he asked, lowering himself slightly, still keeping their most intimate parts millimeters apart.

"You… ughn…" Zack moaned in frustration. He wanted to move his arms so badly but was enjoying the fact that Cloud _thought_ he had total control over him.

"Is that right?" the blond continued to tease, lowering himself until their cocks just barely brushed up against one another. "What do you want with me?" Cloud asked, reaching back with one hand to prepare himself without Zack noticing.

Zack's overheated mind couldn't register much right now aside from the light rocking motion against his arousal. A part of him wanted to cry out but the need for silence kept him quiet. It was this need for silence that added to the intensity of what they were doing; the fear of being found out; caught.

Cloud continued to prepare himself as he took Zack's lips with his own in a needy kiss. Zack responded and started to move his arms to hold the blond before remembering that he was 'tied up', so he let them rest again above his head. Cloud grinned at this and felt giddy with love and lust. He tried to hide his smile and he ground his hips harder into the boy's below him. "Want in?" he asked as Zack's moans turned into whines.

"Y-yes, yes Cloud, please…" Zack whimpered as his hips continued to buck up into Cloud's.

"Are you ready?" Cloud asked, moving his hand to grab Zack's cock and lined it up with his opening.

"You – ready, need you to…" Zack's weak protests were silenced by another kiss. All he could do was groan at the feeling of the tip of his cock resting against Cloud's entrance.

Cloud nipped at Zack's lips before grinning wickedly down at the ravenet. "I've prepared myself already."

Zack's eyes flew open wide as he stared at his blond lover in almost disbelief. "You – you did that yourself. Y-you're ready? Wha…" His mind couldn't seem to focus enough with this hot body over his.

Cloud only smirked as he nodded and began pushing down with his hips. Zack's head flew back onto the comforter and his eyes squeezed shut at the slow entrance. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath and his knuckles were turning white at the self-imposed restriction of being 'tied up' for Cloud's amusement. Cloud continued his slow descent down and watched his gorgeous lover's expression and the rippling effect he had over his body. Although Cloud started this off a little more rough than he usually would have, his eyes softened at the beautiful sight in front of him. It was only when Zack's eyes reopened to look back up at him when he snapped his hips down to fully sheath the ravenet in him.

Zack let out a few soft curses as he looked down to where their bodies joined before looking back up at Cloud. Cloud was staring back into his eyes with such intensity. "P-permission to move my hands?" he asked shakily knowing that Cloud would thoroughly enjoy the supposed power given to him.

"Did I say you can?" Cloud asked with a hiss as he lifted his hips up so that only the tip of Zack's arousal was still in him. He held himself in that position for a moment.

"N-no…" Zack whimpered again, staring down at himself being held in his lover. The sight made his cock pulse.

"Then keep them there." Cloud whispered as his slammed his body down causing them both to gasp. Zack was sure he would have cried out if they had been alone in the house and praised himself for remembering that Cloud's mother would have probably heard it. Cloud's mother was the furthest thing from Cloud's mind at the moment and he was purely enjoying the additional noise restraint as another rule imposed on Zack. He wanted the SOLDIER to follow is every order. "Don't move your hips." Cloud commanded, deciding one more limit imposed on the ravenet would be fun.

Zack looked up at the blond, eyes full of disbelief. "W-what?" Cloud's kinky little game was definitely exciting but he knew he couldn't obey that last order.

"Don't. Move. Your. Hips." Cloud reinstated his new rule, accentuating each word with another bounce on Zack's cock. He loved the way Zack moaned at this command and leaned down to reclaim those lips. _His_ lips.

Zack almost growled at Cloud's passion as he fought to abide by his now many limitations and keeping perfectly still while Cloud did with his body whatever he wanted. That thought in itself made it harder to comply. They continued to kiss fervently as they gained a rhythm that was controlled completely by Cloud as Cloud rocked his hips in conjunction with his bounces making them both moan desperately for one another. Zack lost all control as he began thrusting upward into the blond. Cloud's eyes grew wide as he pulled himself away from the kiss and pulled Zack out of him instantly. Zack cried out softly at the loss of contact and whined; he knew what he had done wrong.

"You moved your hips." Cloud stated as if Zack needed an explanation as to why they stopped so abruptly.

"I'm sorry – " Zack whimpered. "Please… I'm sorry. Come back." He held his wrists tighter above his head to reiterate the fact that he knew the rules and would obey them this time.

"I told you to keep still." Cloud said monotonously enjoying the simple pleasure of torturing his lover. "I told you to keep still and I distinctly felt you _thrust_ into me while I let you fuck me." he hissed with a smirk. "Bad Zack…"

"I'm sorry…" Zack repeated with a sob. "Please, I'll behave. Please come back."

"Bad…" Cloud whispered. "What happens if you disobey again?"

Zack bit his lower lip and pleaded to Cloud with his eyes. "Then I suck you off until you're thoroughly sated and I go to sleep with nothing." Zack offered hopefully.

Cloud smirked evilly and tilted his head. "I'm going to hold you to that." he smiled as he positioned himself over the SOLDIER again. "Be a good puppy." Zack nodded and gasped as Cloud lowered himself onto his now painfully throbbing arousal. "Good boy." Cloud praised softly as Zack kept completely still.

It was only a moment before Cloud found another forceful rhythm and bounced on Zack's hips with a renewed fury that set his body ablaze. He knew how hard it was for Zack to conform to his playful rules and the thought of what that must be doing to the ravenet really turned him on. The blond arched his back as he sat up on Zack and reached down grabbing his own weeping cock. He moaned at the back of his throat and let his head fall back as he began pumping his own cock to the same beat as Zack was penetrating him. Zack's eyes immediately focused on the show in front of him as he willed his hips to remain still. The sight was becoming too much for him to bear and he could feel his orgasm coming quickly from far away. "Oh Gods, Cloud…" he groaned, eyes not moving from the image in front of him.

Cloud gasped as he looked back down at his lover watching him stroke his own cock; his own eyes fixated on the overheated expression Zack was wearing. "I'm getting close." Cloud breathed.

Zack looked up at Cloud before his eyes fell back on the blond's hand working on himself. Just past this vision he could make out the sight of his cock sliding in and out of this lover and he groaned before deciding to be bad again. He let his head fall back to the mattress and immediately grabbed Cloud's hips with his hands before thrusting violently up into the blond. Cloud let out a startled cry at the increased pressure before those hands grasped his hips tight enough to leave bruises and guided his hips forcefully down onto this cock. Cloud tried to protest but the pleasure took over and he felt his oncoming orgasm. Zack felt Cloud tighten around his arousal and began to lose himself in his own release. He, too, attempted to say something - anything, but his voice wouldn't work.

Not even a moment later Zack felt Cloud's insides shudder around him as he came all over their stomachs which marked the end of Zack's control as he released himself deep within the cadet. Both tried to keep quiet but neither knew how successful they were.

Zack's body let out one last spasm before he could relax enough to release his iron grip on Cloud. The blond slumped forward, resting his body against the ravenet's and slowly lifted his hips to remove Zack from his body before going practically boneless. Zack wrapped his arms around his lover and smiled while he closed his eyes.

"Zack…" Cloud managed to mumble minutes later.

"Hmm?"

"Bad."

-o-o-o-

Hum-a-na... Eek! *hides face* Enjoy? Dislike? Let me know. *peeks through fingers*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all of the kind reviews! You guys are really making me a happy girl. I'm thrilled that my fic is being enjoyed and can only hope the rest lives up to your expectations. I also wanted to say that the dialogue in the memory scene in this chapter is taken from the game, slightly altered to fit my story, but I didn't write it myself. On with the show!

-o-o-o-

Zack and Cloud woke up at the exact same moment the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. They blearily looked at each other with a grin and rubbed the sleep from their eyes. "Good morning." Cloud said groggily, his grin turning into a smile.

Zack smiled back and stretched. "Good morning yourself."

Cloud cuddled closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. "Don't wanna get up yet."

Zack wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer. He kissed the top of Cloud's head and inhaled his scent. "We're going to have to eventually. We have a mission to start today." he said softly, nuzzling the blond spikes with his nose.

Cloud moaned and tried to hide his face within Zack's chest. "Don't wanna…" he pouted.

Zack chuckled at Cloud's childish disposition and kissed his head again. "Breakfast smells good." Cloud nodded without removing his face from its hiding place. "And we have to get back for showers before we head off into the mountain." Zack continued.

Cloud finally removed his face and looked down at the mess they had slept in with a grimace. "I suppose." he said almost defiantly. He reached over to the tissue box on his night table and grabbed a few tissues before turning back to his lover. "Clean us." he said, shoving the tissues into the ravenet's hand.

Zack smirked. "I don't think I can touch you like that without causing another _episode_."

Cloud giggled and grabbed a few more tissues. He began wiping his own body before he noticed the SOLDIER watching him with a predatory stare. "Clean yourself, you sex-crazed lunatic." he teased playfully.

Zack nodded with a wide smile and began cleaning himself before tossing the tissues into the trash can by the desk. "You gonna wear your chocobo boxers for me today?"

"Not likely." Cloud responded while tossing his own used tissues into the trash can.

"Not even if I said _pleeease_?" Zack asked, nuzzling Cloud's neck and placing soft kisses against the tender skin.

Cloud tilted his head and leaned in closer to his lover. "But you didn't say please."

"Pleeease?"

Cloud chuckled and gave Zack a quick kiss before getting up out of bed. Zack watched a naked Cloud rummage through the pile of clothes on the floor before pulling out the previously mentioned boxers with a grin. "Why am I wearing these again?" he asked as he began pulling them on.

Zack watched in delight; Cloud loved how happy he looked by such simple gestures. "So I think about the inside of your pants without becoming ragingly horny for once."

"This would do it." Cloud laughed as he snapped the waist band of his boxers before finding the rest of his clothes. "Shinra infantryman in chocobo boxers; you owe me one." Zack opted to watch Cloud dress. Once the blond was in full uniform he pulled Zack from the bed and grinned at his naked body. "Your turn."

Zack got dressed and the two boys filed downstairs to meet Cloud's mother in the kitchen. Olivia gave them both a warm smile. "Sit. Breakfast is almost ready."

Zack and Cloud smiled as they took a seat at the table. Cloud started to fiddle with the utensils placed before him and bit his lower lip. "Good morning."

Olivia looked back at Cloud. "Good morning. How was your night?" she smiled sweetly.

"Nice." Cloud answered, choosing not to look up at his mother. He knew she would be able to read everything from his eyes; that is, if she didn't know everything already.

"Feel good to be in your own bed again?" she asked while placing food on three plates.

"Yeah." he answered quietly.

She only grinned as she placed breakfast in front of the two boys before taking her own seat. "How about you, Zack?"

Zack looked up with an award-winning grin that only he could pull off. "I haven't slept that well in ages."

Olivia smiled widely and tilted her head. "You two are welcome to stay here whenever you're in town."

"I think it's against protocol." Cloud said between bites. "I'm not even sure last night was allowed, but the General gave us the night off, so I thought it might be okay."

Olivia nodded. "Well, whenever then. Mi casa es tu casa."

"Usted es demasiado bueno, Olivia." Zack responded with a grin.

Olivia's smile widened as she shook her head. "Absurdo, y llámeme Mamá, por favor."

Zack laughed and nodded his head. "Si, Mamá." Cloud grinned to try and hide his laugh.

The three chatted lightheartedly throughout breakfast. Cloud was still amazed with how well Zack and his mother got along. He didn't even need to be a part of the conversation to keep things going; they seemed to have taken to each other quite nicely and could talk volumes with one another. After he finished his meal he sat back in his chair and watched as his mother and lover continue on with their discussion. His heart began to flutter again and the love he felt seemed to grow stronger. With the admission of his relationship with this man to his mother going better than he ever could have hoped, Cloud felt like he didn't have a care in the world. That is, until that intense, uneasy feeling came back. His breath caught in his throat and he felt his heart pick up speed as the familiar feeling of panic rose in his chest again. He fought to regain control over his body and willed this feeling away just as the focus of discussion was turned to him.

"What are you two fearless warriors up to today?" his mother asked him with a grin.

Cloud swallowed hard and forced a smile on his face. "We're beginning a preliminary inspection on the reactor." Cloud said easy enough that neither Zack nor his mother noticed his sudden mood change.

"I've heard new monsters are living up there now. Is that because of that reactor?" she asked curiously.

"We don't know yet, but it's not something we can talk about." Cloud stated once his heart rate went back to normal.

Olivia nodded and looked over at Zack. "I hope it's not serious."

Zack gave her an easy grin. "No need to worry. We'll have it all sorted out in no time, right Spiky?"

Cloud nodded, sending an evil glare in Zack's direction. "Yeah, with General Sephiroth here not too much can go wrong." A sharp pain stabbed in his stomach and he sighed to hide his wince.

"General Sephiroth?" Olivia asked arching her eyebrows. "Is that not the man you-"

"Yes, Mom." Cloud interrupted. "He's heading this mission."

She smiled and nodded. "What a wonderful opportunity."

"We actually should head out before Sephiroth has our heads." Zack said, pouting slightly. "It's too easy to forget why we're here when we're hanging with Mom." He winked at Olivia.

"Yeah, I guess so." Cloud frowned a bit before stretching in his chair. "I want to shower before we leave."

Zack nodded and stood up to take the now empty plates to the kitchen. "Me too. Maybe we can make time to come visit again before we leave?"

"You better." Olivia said, taking the rest of the dishes to the kitchen. "At least pop by to say goodbye if you can't make it back for a visit, ya?"

"Of course we will." Zack smiled as Olivia pulled him in for a tight hug.

"You're a good guy, Zack." she said as she released him. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else for my little storm Cloud."

Zack chuckled and looked over at Cloud who was attempting to shoot them both with an angry glare and failing. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else, either." He looked back at Olivia. "I'll keep him safe; promise."

Olivia looked as though she was going to cry when she pulled Cloud into a tight hug. "I'm proud of you." she said softly, closing her eyes.

"Mom…" Cloud sighed gently as he wrapped his arms around her. "Please don't get mushy."

Olivia chuckled and nodded as she pulled away with her hands on her son's shoulders. "Okay, I won't, but please – just be safe."

"I will." Cloud smiled and nodded.

"I love you." she said before placing a kiss on Cloud's cheek and stepping back.

"Love you too, Mom. I'll see you soon."

-.-.-.-

After their showers, Cloud and Zack met up with Connor in the room he and Cloud shared. They lied and said that they lost track of time and crashed at Cloud's mother's place; Zack on the couch, of course. Connor seemed to buy into it easy enough or he was too concerned to care. He informed Zack that Sephiroth had never made it back to the inn last night.

"I think we should try to find him." Zack said, unease obvious in his expression. "We need to start this mission today; we're already a day behind."

The three left the inn and stood in front of it. Connor looked over at Zack, who seemed to be at a loss of where to start. Cloud noticed the serious concern in Zack's face and frowned. He wished he had the answer.

"We should split up." Cloud suggested.

Zack looked over at the blond and nodded. "I suppose, but where could he be? It's not like Nibelheim has a lot of places to hide."

"There's enough." Cloud said, his frown deepening as he recalled the many times he successfully disappeared from the people he lived amongst.

"Right…" Zack said, eyes scanning the surrounding area as if he was expecting Sephiroth to come waltzing down the road any second. "Okay, I'll take the mountain area. Cloud, you search everywhere you know that a person can disappear to." He paused for a moment. "Actually, Connor, you best stay here incase the General does show up."

The two cadets nodded and took off in separate directions, Cloud into town and Connor back into the inn. Zack watched Cloud run off until he was out of sight before he let himself sigh heavily. He hoped that he appeared confident enough as to not alert the other two of how nervous this whole Sephiroth situation was making him. Although he knew that he was second in command, he really didn't think he could handle the mission _and_ a derailed Sephiroth at the same time. He was currently at a loss of what to do and he needed to keep that hidden. As far as the other two were concerned, everything was still somewhat under control, but Zack's mind was racing and his adrenaline was kicking in. _Where the hell are you? _he asked Sephiroth in his mind.

He looked over to the path leading towards the mountains and frowned. How far up was he to search? Could Sephiroth already be at the reactor? What if he wasn't; where would Zack check next? His body felt frozen on the spot. He had to concentrate hard to make his mind slow down enough and focus on one thing at a time. _I'll think of something if I can't find him._ He began his trek up the mountain.

-.-.-.-

Cloud secured his helmet on before he travelled too far away from the inn. He still didn't want to risk other people finding out that he was back in town. He didn't want people to see that he hadn't made it into SOLDIER yet. He shook his head and recalled Zack's encouraging words. _Getting into SOLDIER takes time, Cloud._ He allowed himself a small smile but quickly discarded it. The kids he grew up around wouldn't care; they would find a way to taunt him regardless of how much he had actually accomplished. It had always been that way for as long as he could remember. The evil sneers and criticisms were still very fresh in his mind regardless of how long ago that all happened. He felt a familiar humiliation in chest and took a deep breath in hopes of making it go away. He had a mission to get to and a task that needed to get done first. He didn't want to let Zack down and hoped that he would find at least a hint of information regarding the General's whereabouts.

_No one can see me with the helmet; get a grip._ Cloud scolded himself. He stopped by the general store and looked around. He was suddenly drawing a blank as to where to begin his search. It was true; he knew where all the best places to hide were, but he doubted the General was hiding in the places he escaped to when he needed to not be found. Something in his gut told him that there was a bigger reason why Sephiroth disappeared and somehow it had something to do with the document he kept nearby at all times.

Cloud's eyes darted around at the town in front of him and he couldn't seem to make himself move. A few people eyed him suspiciously, probably wondering what a Shinra infantryman was doing in the middle of the town alone seemingly lost. He ignored their looks and willed himself to begin moving. He took a couple of steps forward before stopping and looking around again. _Just go!_ he shouted at himself in his mind before heading off to the nearest hiding spot he knew of.

-.-.-.-

Hours later Zack trekked down the mountain path back towards the small town. He felt hot and flustered at the many battles he had encountered while searching for the General. He didn't want to stray too far from the path in case he got lost. The mountain was a maze and without a travel guide or someone from the area and he didn't want to chance it. Unless Sephiroth made it to the reactor alone, he doubted he was within the mountains.

"Hopefully Cloud had better luck." he said to himself lowly. He kicked at a stone by his foot and watched it bounce down the path before kicking it again when he caught up to it. The small houses and shops were in sight again and he scanned them discouraged. It wasn't until his eyes passed over the Shinra mansion before he stopped and locked his sight onto the building. "Would he have broken into the mansion?" he asked himself. _Maybe_ his mind answered him. He recalled the document Sephiroth was engrossed in almost obsessively since they left for the mission. The General mentioned that it contained confidential information related to the mission and when they first arrived to Nibelheim he said that the mansion housed classified stuff. "What did you find?" he asked the General as if he were standing next to him.

He started walking again towards the mansion. The pieces were falling into place; he was almost appalled that he hadn't connected the dots sooner. There was no other explanation. He must have found something out that took precedence over their current objective. _But why not tell me about it?_ Zack thought. _What couldn't wait until after our initial mission?_ As he drew closer he began to rationalize Sephiroth's disappearances and abandonment as maybe the real reason why they were here. He tried to make sense of it all; maybe they weren't to inspect the reactor, but use it as an excuse for… _for what? And why not bring me in on it?_ Zack shook his head in confusion as he approached the gates. _And how the hell am I to get in?_

Zack looked around for any indication that the General was inside and found none. He didn't even want to think about the repercussions if he was wrong and had effectively broken into the Shinra mansion and possibly expose whatever was hidden inside. He took a walk around the perimeter and still found no evidence that Sephiroth was there. He looked back towards the rest of the town before making up his mind. "You better be in here." he scolded Sephiroth aloud before climbing the fence and making his way towards the building.

-.-.-.-

Cloud's heart sank with every passing moment as each of his hiding places were empty. He all but dragged his feet as he made his way back towards the town square. He approached the water tower in the center and looked up to the platform above. He sighed as memories came flooding back to him. Memories of hiding up there when he needed to escape but couldn't bear to be alone. Memories of _her._

_Cloud dangled his feet from the platform he was sitting on, looking down at the quiet town below. Practically everyone had checked in for the night and she said she would meet him there. He sighed and began thinking this was a really bad idea. Why would she come? She had never really paid him much attention to begin with let alone spend time with him aside from awkward conversations shortly after her accident. He just needed to talk with her, even if she concluded that it was worthless._

"_Sorry I'm late!" Cloud jumped at the sound of Tifa's voice as she climbed the rest of the way up the water tower. She took a seat beside him and dangled her feet with an easy smile on her face. "You said you wanted to talk about something?" She wasn't wasting any time._

_Cloud looked down at his feet and began wondering whether he would be able to hold a conversation with her, even if it was just going to be a couple of minutes long. What else could he expect from her? "Come this spring…" he started, deciding to just get to the point so he wouldn't waste any more of her time. "I'm leaving this town for Midgar."_

_Tifa looked down at her own feet and frowned slightly before dangling them back and forth. "All boys are leaving our town…" she stated as though it weren't a well known fact. There wasn't a lot of opportunity in Nibelheim for young, active minds. She smiled and looked over at the blond._

_Cloud felt her stare shift to him and flushed, thanking the night for hiding it from her. "But I'm different from all of them." Cloud said, looking over at the girl beside him. His heart skipped a beat at her easy smile. "I'm not just going to find a job. I want to join SOLDIER." An excitement began to fill his chest at his eagerness to leave. "I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!" His smile widened, mimicking hers shining back at him._

_Tifa quirked her lips and narrowed her eyes playfully before nodded and looking back down at her feet. "Sephiroth… The Great Sephiroth." She looked back up at Cloud. "Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?"_

_Cloud focused on his dangling feet and nodded. "I probably won't be able to come back to this town for awhile." he stated, summing up the courage to say what he wanted to say next. He looked over at the girl and was stunned to find that she was no longer sitting next to him. "Huh?" he let out dumbly before hearing her voice behind the large water barrel._

"_Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" She poked her head around the corner with a smile._

_Cloud smiled back. "I'll try."_

"_Hey, why don't we make a promise?" she said happily as she took a seat on the other side of the blond. His eyes never left from her direction as she sat down. "Umm…" she tapped her lips with her finger and smiled. "If you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…" she paused and nodded before catching Cloud's eyes with her own. "You come save me. All right?"_

_Cloud's furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head. "What?"_

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, _my hero_ will come and rescue me." she said softly._

_Cloud stammered for words and looked back down at his feet. "What?" he repeated._

"_Come on!" Tifa nudged his arm with her elbow and giggled. His heart skipped a beat at the contact. "Promise me!"_

"_All right…" Cloud nodded. He looked up at the girl. "I promise."_

Cloud's frown deepened at the memory that just replayed out in his mind. It made him feel more ashamed of where he was right now; a lowly cadet searching for his missing General. He was supposed to be a hero. He looked back up at the platform. He remembered very clearly how much he thought he liked Tifa back then; he had intended to tell her that night before their conversation got sidetracked. He never did tell her how he felt. It was probably for the better as he ended up falling in love with Zack in Midgar. _Probably? No, it _was_ for the better!_ he corrected himself. Still, even though he never let his feelings be known to the girl, he still felt a sense of protectiveness as he had been there during her accident and pulled her through and he fully intended to be there for her if she was _ever in a bind_.

_Would she even remember me?_ Cloud asked himself. _Does she even care or was she just being kind?_ Why does it even matter? Cloud sighed deeply and tore his gaze off the water tower. He felt an intense urge to be with Zack right now. A part of him felt guilty for thinking about how much he had cared for Tifa even though those feelings were long gone and were nowhere near the strength of that in which he felt for Zack now. He wanted to be held by his boyfriend; knowing this probably wouldn't happen for a long while now since they were going through a mini crisis. It made his heart ache.

He began walking back towards the inn. He had exhausted his hiding place options and could think of nowhere else to look for the General. Hopefully he would walk into Zack, Connor, and Sephiroth back in the inn and all would be well again.

He had no such luck. He walked into his room to find a very worried Connor and no sign of the other two. "Did you find him?" Connor asked anxiously, all but jumping out of his chair.

"No." Cloud answered, although him coming back alone should have been enough of a hint. "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nothing"

Cloud frowned before he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall. His heart jumped into his throat as he peeked down the hallway to find a very disturbed looking Zack and a cold, almost angry Sephiroth. "Sir?" Cloud stood up straight and eyed the General as he and Zack stopped in front of the cadets' door.

"Are you packed, cadet?" Sephiroth asked coldly, not sparing a look in Cloud's direction.

"Sir." Cloud answered, looking over at Zack who kept his eyes focused on the floor. He looked like something was really wrong.

"We begin our mission in five minutes." Sephiroth said sternly. "Be downstairs." He didn't look back as he made his way down the hallway and disappeared into his room.

Cloud's eyes shot back to Zack who took in a deep breath and looked up at Cloud. "Finally; we begin." he said light heartedly, obviously trying to lift the mood.

"What happened?" Connor asked, stepping beside Cloud.

Zack offered a weak smile and shook his head. "Just be ready in five, 'kay?" His attempts were useless; he was obviously very uneasy about something.

"Yes, sir." Connor saluted and made his way back into the bedroom.

Zack met Cloud's eyes for a brief minute before dropping them to the ground. "Everything's okay, Cloud. Please don't worry."

"Why are you so anxious?" Cloud asked quietly, looking down the hall towards the General's room.

"He's just looking into something else right now." Zack answered easily. "It's nothing to be concerned about. Let's just focus on this mission, okay?" Cloud nodded. Zack smiled adoringly at Cloud and reached out to tug on the cadet's sleeve since he couldn't reassure him in any other way at the moment. Cloud wanted to take Zack's hand in his own but fought against the urge. Zack grinned at the strained look on the blond's face and mouthed the words 'I love you' before heading to his own room to pack.

-o-o-o-

Oh noes! What's going to happen? I know, but you don't. XD Gotta wait a few days to find out. Hey, while you're waiting, mind leaving me a review? _Pleeese_? (Saying 'pleeease' worked for Zack so I thought it might work for me too!) *runs in circles for no apparent reason*


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm posting this fic a lot faster than I had originally anticipated! I blame you guys. When I receive such nice reviews it makes it harder for me to wait before posting the next chapter. XD Thanks guys! I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story so far and I'm sorry for worrying you over what's going to happen. At least you won't have to wait long to find out; there's only four more chapters after this one and the way I've been updating, it should take about another week before it's posted completely. (Reviews are powerful things, I tell ya!) :0) Enjoy!

-o-o-o-

Cloud and Connor nervously made their way down the inn stairs towards the front entrance where they were expected to meet the Lieutenant and General before they headed to the reactor to perform their inspection. It was of little comfort that they were finally back on track with their General now seemingly focused on their current objective. Cloud couldn't shake the internal earthquake that wracked his body with dread as to what to expect next and Connor's bleak, almost terrified expression wasn't helping. The only comfort that Cloud could draw upon was Zack's words that everything was okay and his promise to take care of him. Although he trusted Zack with his life, the now fading image of Zack's body, broken on the pod, from his dream and the pain he felt from that memory shook him to the very core.

The two cadets exited the inn to find Zack and Sephiroth waiting for them in silence. Zack still had a glum expression plastered across his face and the General looked cold; expressionless. When Zack noticed the two cadets approaching them he tried his best to smile warmly to ease their concern. He didn't think it worked as both boys still looked uneasy. "We're just waiting for our guide then we'll be on our way." Zack said almost happily as he crossed his arms across his chest. Cloud looked over at Zack then back at Sephiroth. "You two must be excited to start your first mission." Zack continued, opting to keep talking in hopes that it would put them more at ease. Neither cadet answered.

Cloud tugged on his helmet and Connor did the same thinking it was protocol. Cloud again was relieved that he wouldn't stand out in full uniform. Zack noticed this immediately and his eyes softened at his lover, knowing that he really didn't want to be recognized by anyone right now. He quickly wiped the adoring look off his face before Connor picked up on it and glanced over to Sephiroth. "Where is she?" he asked, referring to their guide.

"She is young." the General answered in a monotonous voice. "She probably doesn't realize the importance of punctuality-"

"Hey guys!" a female voice called out. "I'm here! I'm here!" Cloud's jaw almost hit the ground as none other than Tifa came trotting over towards them. "I'm sooo sorry I'm a couple of minutes late. I-"

"Let's not waste any more time, then." Sephiroth responded coolly.

"Right!" Tifa smiled. "I'm Tifa, by the way. I'll be taking you guys up the mountain towards the reactor."

This time it was Zack's jaw that almost hit the ground. "Tifa?" he repeated her name, making sure he heard right. Cloud's face flushed knowing that Zack was taken aback at the fact that this girl he used to crush over was the one who would be leading them. He was insanely grateful that he had put on his helmet. One: it hid his identity from Tifa; and two: it hid his flush from Zack.

"Yeah, that's right; Tifa." Tifa replied to Zack with a smile.

Zack nodded and smiled knowingly. "Nice to meet you." _Double meaning, I'm sure _he added in his mind.

"Shall we?" Sephiroth interjected almost rudely before turning and walking towards the mountains.

Tifa gave Zack a quick confused look and trotted past Sephiroth before slowing her pace to lead them properly. Zack tossed Cloud a sideways glance, asking in amusement if this was for real with his eyes. Cloud sighed as the two cadets and Lieutenant followed them towards the mountain.

Cloud tried his best to focus on the mission at hand rather than the fact that it was actually Tifa who was their guide. She had changed so much since the last time he saw her. She was a good four inches taller and her body slimmed gracefully into that of a strong woman. Her short skirt did nothing to hide her long, powerful legs and her short shirt did nothing more to hide her large bosom. She wore a cowboy hat and her long hair almost reached her backside. She looked good. Cloud took a deep breath as he recalled the crush he once had for this girl. Although it was absolutely nothing compared to what he felt for Zack, he couldn't help but feel a bit in awe at seeing her again after so long.

Cloud also couldn't help but notice that Zack was taking every opportunity to size her up. It was obvious that he wasn't jealous, per se, but this _was_ Cloud's first crush that was with them now. Zack stole another look at the girl in front of him and grinned inwardly. The thought of Cloud obsessing over her was slightly amusing. Although he did feel a little tug of jealousy, it was irrelevant. He knew that Cloud loved him and that she was of no threat, but the irony of his first crush leading Cloud and his boyfriend on Cloud's first mission? _This could be so much fun under any other circumstances_ Zack thought to himself. He was sure he would have taken full advantage of the situation and embarrassed Cloud at every opportunity. His thoughts were interrupted by Tifa's voice.

"Are there a lot of SOLDIER operatives in Shinra?"

"Why?" Zack asked, thinking he knew exactly where this was headed.

"My friend left Nibelheim to join SOLDIER." she responded. "I was wondering if you knew him."

"There are a lot of SOLDIER operatives." Zack lied, knowing Sephiroth wouldn't call him out. The General simply looked over his shoulder briefly before turning back.

"Oh..." Tifa almost sounded disappointed. "Well, his name is Cloud. Cloud Strife." she continued. Cloud almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his own name and had no idea why. _She considered me a friend?_ "He's about my age and has wild, spiky, blond hair, big blue eyes, kinda thin, but strong for his size…"

Cloud looked over at Connor who was looking back at him. He shook his head in warning and was relieved when Connor seemed to understand.

"Well, there are a lot of people to know in Shinra." Zack answered. One lie was enough; he was going to start watching his words.

Tifa frowned as she looked back at Zack. "I understand. I just thought that maybe you would know how he's doing." She looked back ahead. "I haven't heard anything about him or from him and was just wondering whether he made it." Her voice became softer. "I just want to know that he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine." Zack said, stealing a quick glance back at Cloud.

"How can you be sure if you don't even know him?" Tifa asked, again looking back at Zack.

Zack rubbed the back of his head. "A guess?" he offered sheepishly.

Tifa frowned again and fell silent. The group all followed her lead and kept quiet themselves. Sephiroth was obviously lost in his own thoughts which made Zack wonder how much of them revolved around their current mission. Zack wasn't sure what a safe topic to chat about was. Keeping quiet was hard for him under normal circumstances; right now he wanted nothing more than to break the tense silence with an easy chitchat but a topic evaded him. Tifa seemed to be running over in her head possibilities of Cloud's success and Cloud was thankful that she stopped asking about him. A pang of shame coursed through his body at his current status within Shinra even though he was doing very well. He was just so sure that he would have been a SOLDIER by now when he first left Nibelheim. Connor just seemed oblivious as to what was really going on. He had no idea of Cloud's past, Cloud's relationship with Tifa or with Zack, the weight of seriousness burdening Zack which Cloud could see because of the intimacy they shared, or the reason for Cloud's secrecy of his identity.

They continued to travel further up into the mountain in silence when a low growl came from behind the group. Sephiroth and Zack stopped immediately and looked behind them, causing Tifa to stop just ahead of them. Cloud and Connor pulled out their guns and aimed towards the sound just as it stopped. "Steady." Zack reminded the boys, trying to sound both reassuring and stern. He placed a hand over the hilt of Buster sword and waited for another hint as to where the sound was coming from. He heard nothing but silence.

"They say new breeds of monsters live up here now." Tifa informed as if the others didn't know this already. "I didn't think they were this close to town, though."

Cloud scanned the bushes intently where he thought the sound was coming from and saw nothing. He spared a glance back at Zack whose eyes were still trained on the bushes. Sephiroth sighed. "Keep your eyes and ears open. Lets continue." he said dejectedly as he turned around again.

The group began moving forward again, Connor and Cloud continually looking over their shoulders in case the sound came back. It was minutes later when Cloud felt as though they were being watched and glanced back again to find what looked to be a mutated Nibel Wolf pouncing towards him. He tried to shout out a warning as he drew his gun in the direction of the beast only feet away from him but the wolf dropped to the ground with a yelp and Zack was standing in front of him, his sword drawn and bloodied. Cloud let out a shaky breath and tried to comprehend what happened. Connor just looked stunned. "You okay?" Zack asked Cloud as he sheathed his sword again.

Cloud nodded as he lowered his gun, amazed at the speed in which Zack took down the creature. He didn't even realize Zack had moved until he had already defeated the monster. Zack turned around and grinned at Cloud. "Gotta stay on your toes." Cloud only nodded again.

"Dear Shiva!" Tifa gasped. "How the hell did you do that?" Zack looked at her confused. "I mean, you moved so fast." she continued as if to explain her question.

Zack smiled as he strode past Cloud. "It'd take more than a _mountain puppy_ to take a SOLDIER down, darlin'."

They continued their journey towards the reactor in the same silence as Cloud ran over in his head what had just happened. The speed in which Zack moved was incredible. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought that maybe he moved just a little quicker because it was him who was in danger. Zack wouldn't let anything touch him and that was a comforting thought. The look on Zack's face as the beast fell to the ground portrayed nothing but determination and a little bit of anger and that in itself was something Cloud had never seen on Zack before; it was almost arousing. Zack's strong arms flexed to hold the weight of Buster sword; his legs spread just a little to offer a controlled balance; his bangs swept gracefully at the side of his face. He shook his head before his body reacted any stronger. He had to keep focused if he didn't want to make an easy target of himself. He watched the ravenet's figure ahead of him in awe and wanted nothing more than to offer himself up to the SOLDIER right then and there. Too bad they weren't alone…

It was a few more hours and a couple more fights against the mutated monsters later before any sort of conversation sprang up between the travelers. Tifa mainly recited stories of her childhood experiences up in the mountains, even though she was never allowed to venture up there. They came up to a bridge that looked like it had seen better days and stopped. The General assessed the safety of the bridge before Tifa interjected. "This bridge hasn't been used in Gods knows how long." she informed. "I don't really know if it could hold all of our weight."

"Zack and I are the heaviest." Sephiroth said. "We'll go first together followed by the three of you once we've made it across."

"_If_ we make it across." Zack chuckled at this own joke. No one else seemed to find it amusing in the least.

Sephiroth almost glared at Zack before addressing the two cadets. "You three follow us across once we've touched ground on the other side. Captain, you lead with the girl between the two of you."

Cloud nodded nervously; Tifa's accident from years ago flashed briefly in his mind. Sephiroth looked over at Zack who apprehensively smiled at the rest of the group before taking his first step out onto the bridge. Cloud tensely watched the Lieutenant and General carefully balance their weight on the bridge as they slowly took steps towards the other side. A gust of wind rocked the bridge slightly and it groaned in response. The two men stood still until the bridge settled again before continuing to trek lightly to the other side. Once they reached the other side they both turned around to face the rest of their group.

"Piece of cake!" Zack called back with a huge grin.

"Go slow." Sephiroth offered, crossing his arms across his chest.

Cloud anxiously looked over to the other two and nodded. He was the first to take a step out onto the bridge and hesitated as the boards beneath him creaked under his weight. He took in a deep breath and cursed as he tried to stop the slight tremble rippling through his body. He knew the others behind him were waiting for him to move and he suddenly felt an incredible urge to _appear_ brave for Zack, who was probably watching him like a hawk, no doubt. He was relieved as no one said anything at his initial hesitation and took a few more steps onto the bridge. He froze when he felt the bridge respond to Tifa stepping out onto it. She seemed just as nervous as he felt as he looked back over his shoulder at her face; full or worry and unease. After she made it to where Cloud stood he waited for Connor to step out onto the bridge. Cloud and Tifa gripped the makeshift rope railings as the bridge groaned with the additional weight.

Cloud looked up ahead of him to see he still had a lot of bridge to get past so he began a slow, steady pace towards the center, feeling every move Tifa and Connor made behind him. When he was about half way across he heard Tifa whimper a little and looked back over his shoulder to see her terrified, pale face staring straight down to what seemed to be a never-ending drop to the earth. "Don't look down." he whispered to her, hoping the whisper would disguise his voice enough in the off chance she would actually recognize his voice had she heard it. "Focus on me, not down there, 'kay?"

Tifa lifted her eyes up and seemed to stare straight into his own. "Yeah." she said with a nod. "Okay… yeah…"

Cloud nodded and offered a quick smile, or what he thought was a smile, before turning ahead again and tried to follow his own advice. Just at that second the wind picked up and rocked the bridge slightly and he heard Tifa whimper again and Connor curse under his breath. "It's okay; we're fine." Cloud said under his own breath, not sure if the others could hear him.

"Over half way there; you've got it." Zack called out, noting how nervous the three were getting now that there was no turning back.

Cloud glanced up at his boyfriend and his determination was renewed. He set out another slow but steady pace towards the other side when the bridge groaned again, but this time is didn't stop. The sound echoed in Cloud's ears as he looked up at the General and Lieutenant, who were looking over the bridge nervously. There was a sudden buckle as the bridge felt like it was letting go and Cloud reached back and grabbed Tifa's hand. "Come on!" he shouted over his shoulder to Connor as he ran towards the other side. "Move it!" he shouted again, feeling Tifa's hand squeeze his own in her own panic.

The three darted across the bridge and just as they were steps away from the edge the bridge gave out and dropped from underneath their feet. Cloud tugged on Tifa's hand and jumped out the grab the edge of the cliff as her body collided with his then both against the mountain side; he held her in place. He felt strong hands around his arms and Tifa's weight was lifted from him as he spared a glance down at the falling bridge and- "Connor!" Cloud screamed as the image of the cadet's body disappeared from sight. He felt himself be lifted from the ledge and pulled up to safety, but he couldn't remove his eyes from where his fallen comrade fell. "Connor… no…" he almost sobbed and Zack's familiar scent surrounded him. He wanted nothing more than to hide in Zack's arms but knew he couldn't. Not with a civilian around.

"Cl-captain… shit…" Zack sighed, willing his heart to calm down enough so he could breathe properly. "Are you okay?"

Cloud couldn't tear his eyes from the scene of the accident. "Connor…"

"I know…" Zack said softly. "I…" He didn't know what to say. He was so relieved that Cloud was okay that he wanted to cry. He couldn't believe the panic he felt when the bridge gave away and there was nothing that he could do.

"Oh my Gods…" Tifa sobbed softly. "Is he… do you think he's…" The General remained unemotionally quiet. "We have to look-"

"No." the General cut her off. Cloud and Zack looked over at Sephiroth in almost disbelief. "He's gone." Sephiroth continued. "I don't mean to sound cold-hearted, but there's no way he could have survived that fall." He nonchalantly scanned the three sets on eyes staring at him. "The trek down there will be too risky and we can't afford to waste anymore time."

Zack looked over at Cloud, his eyes portraying that what the General had just said was true. Cloud couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zack shook his head and sighed. "We'll send for his… we'll send someone to find him." Zack said softly to Cloud. "We won't leave him there."

"Are you serious?" Tifa gasped. "We're not going down there?"

"No." the General said ominously. "We're continuing our mission."

Cloud wiped his eyes from under his visor of the tears that were threatening to spill. Connor was his age and just as determined to make it into SOLDIER as he was. He couldn't believe that his dream was shattered so abruptly like this.

"Come on." Zack stood up, offering his hand to Cloud, who took it reluctantly and got up. He spared one last glance down and shook his head. "Lets go, captain."

The next hour was travelled in complete silence. Each were lost in their own thoughts as to what had just happened. Cloud fought hard to keep himself from crying. Connor and he, although not close, were starting to get to know one another. Cloud saw that there were many similarities between the two of them. Connor was almost naïve; he wanted everything that Cloud wanted and that made it really easy for the two of them to become friends. Cloud looked ahead towards the other three as he took a deep breath. He just had to trust Zack that someone would be sent to retrieve his body. It was Tifa who finally broke the silence.

"I fell from a bridge once when I was younger." Cloud and Zack both looked towards the girl, who continued walking ahead of the group without looking back. "The bridge fell, a lot like that one did, and I jumped to the ledge but was too far away." Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. He knew this story.

"What happened?" Zack asked curiously, his own voice heavy with sorrow.

"I was lucky that I had a friend nearby who reached out and grabbed my hand before I fell out of reach." she said softly. "Cloud, the man I asked you about earlier. He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up, but I was too heavy." Cloud's heart ached at the memory. A deep sense of shame washed over him. "He tried to pull me up but he couldn't and I fell." There was a moment of silence. "He ran back into town to get help. He's the only reason why I survived- he got help." She sighed sadly. "He always blamed himself for my accident. He always said that if he were stronger that I wouldn't have fallen and would have been okay." Zack looked back towards Cloud, who tried to avoid looking back at the SOLDIER. Zack could see Cloud's mouth in a deep frown. "But what he never let himself realize was that he was the reason why I'm alive." she continued. "He had always wanted to become a SOLDIER, but I think my accident served as a catalyst."

"You're lucky he was there for you." Zack said more for Cloud than for Tifa.

"I was very lucky." Tifa confirmed. "He made me a promise when he told me he was leaving Nibelheim." she continued. "He promised me that if I were to ever need saving, need a hero, that he would be there for me."

Zack looked back at Cloud again with a soft smile. _A promise you kept today, my love._

"We'll need an alternate route back to town now that the bridge is gone." Sephiroth said, interrupting the heart felt moment between the other three.

Tifa nodded. "I know another way back. It'll add another hour and half to our trek, but we don't really have another choice."

The General nodded and fell into another silence. Cloud's stomach ached. He somehow knew that this mission was going to go wrong and this felt like just the beginning. First the General goes missing and comes back with a cold demeanor then the bridge collapses sending Connor to his death. _This is supposed to be strictly an inspection._ Cloud thought to himself. _Why is everything going wrong, just as I thought- no, felt it would? _Even Zack seemed more uneasy today. He was trying to put on a good show, but Cloud knew that was just for his and Connor's sake. Zack had always said that he didn't have problems; only situations. The situations became problems only when they couldn't, under any circumstance, be dealt with. Why did he seem so anxious then?

Another hour or so passed as the team approached the reactor which stood tall and proud against the otherwise beautiful scenery. They all stood outside and looked up at the Shinra structure that was possibly causing the issue with the wildlife. Cloud couldn't believe his eyes; he had often heard about the reactor growing up, but never did he think he would be right here in front of it. Zack looked back at Cloud briefly then over to Sephiroth before his eyes fell back to the reactor.

"And here we are." Tifa announced.

"You two must stay out here while the Lieutenant and I inspect the inside." Sephiroth said coldly, his eyes never leaving building.

"What?!" Tifa almost yelled. "You mean I have to wait out here? Why?"

Sephiroth looked over at the girl with stern eyes. "We don't know what's inside and its Shinra property. The captain will watch over you while Lieutenant Fair and I run an inspection inside."

Tifa crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, he better take _good_ care of me, then." It wasn't until the other two left inside the reactor before Tifa turned towards Cloud and frowned. "Thank you, you know, for saving me back there."

Cloud took a second to absorb the apology before nodding. He couldn't say anything to her; he still didn't want her to know it was him.

"You're really strong, you know that?" she continued, trying to pull the captain into a conversation to kill the time.

Cloud shifted his feet and crossed his arms. He wanted to say something so badly, but couldn't bring himself to admit to her that he wasn't a SOLDIER.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tifa asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Cloud paused before shaking his head and looking down to the ground.

"Great…" Tifa huffed, tapping her foot. "This is going to be a long, boring wait, then."

-o-o-o-

I feel so bad for Cloud in this chapter. I wanted him to scream "It's me!" but that would sort of mess up my story, so I had to keep him quiet. Anyhow, the next chapter will be up in a couple of days – while you wait mind leaving a review? *hopeful smile* Please?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Still with me? I'm so happy that I haven't received any death threats regarding what's happening in Nibelheim (so far). *thumbs up* Thanks so much! Well, not much to say other than here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! XD

-o-o-o-

The inspection of the reactor took longer than Cloud had thought it would; it was over two hours later before Zack and Sephiroth emerged from the building. Sephiroth seemed to have glided out of the building wearing an icy expression of withheld and controlled frustration. Zack's face expressed deep concern and confusion, as though he had just met a three-headed mutant cat who told him that it wanted to eat his brain. Cloud looked from Sephiroth to Zack, unable to decide which one he should be more concerned about.

Sephiroth strode past Cloud and Tifa without a glance or stopping to see if they would follow and Zack paused as he made his way to where Cloud was standing. Cloud looked up at the SOLDIER hoping that Zack would catch on to his intense curiousity. Zack looked down at Cloud and frowned before looking over to Tifa. "Please show us back to town?" he requested.

"Yeah." she responded, trying to read the SOLDIER's eyes without success. She trotted to catch up to Sephiroth before taking a more normal pace, leading the group out of the mountains.

Cloud slowed his pace in hopes that Zack would lag behind with him. He sighed when Zack looked back and waited for Cloud to catch up. "What happened in there?" Cloud asked quietly.

Zack's lips formed a tight line and he shook his head. "I don't even know." he responded. "There was just… stuff in there we couldn't explain."

"What kind of _stuff_?" Cloud asked.

Zack looked as though he was about to answer before he let out a breath and shook his head again. "I have no idea, Cloud. Sephiroth even seemed at a loss for an explanation, but he was really interested in what it all meant." He paused before continuing. "I don't even know what I'm saying right now; it all happened so fast."

"What happened so fast?" Cloud urged.

"The inspection." Zack answered. "It felt like a blur."

"You were in there for over two hours." Cloud informed, keeping his voice low.

"It felt like minutes." Zack said, running a hand through his hair.

There was a pause in conversation between the two as both fought to comprehend what they had just discovered; Zack trying to understand what he had just saw and Cloud was trying to decode Zack's scrambled message. "Something's wrong…" Cloud was the first to find his voice again.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, glancing over at the cadet.

"I've felt since before the mission that something's going to go terribly wrong." Cloud tried to explain in a calm voice.

"Missions never go exactly as planned." Zack tried to reassure him.

"I just…" Cloud didn't know what he wanted to say so he just dropped it.

For the rest of the way towards town the group travelled in silence, each lost within their own thoughts of the days events. The sun looked as though it was getting ready to set as Tifa announced that they should be back in town within the hour. This was a great relief to Cloud, who wanted nothing more than to collapse into bed and try to forget the image of Connor falling to his death.

Dusk was setting in as the four reached town. Tifa seemed unsure as to what was going to happen now that she had completed her job. Zack smiled at her and told her that her payment would arrive the next morning. He shook her hand and thanked her. She smiled at him, eyed Sephiroth uneasily, and then walked up to Cloud.

"I really appreciate what you did for me up there." Tifa said softly. Zack looked at the two and watched intently. "If it wasn't for you, I would have been killed." She reached out and took Cloud's hand. "Thank you." Cloud kept still as she spoke then nodded. She smiled at him before tilting her head. "Still not going to say anything, are you?" Cloud only shook his head and wondered whether he should try to take his hand back. He thought against it. "Okay, well… thanks, and I hope the rest of your business in Nibelheim runs smoothly for you." She looked over to Zack and Sephiroth. "For all of you."

Sephiroth began walking away and Zack smiled at the girl. "Thanks for all of your help today." he said, noticing that she was still holding his boyfriend's hand.

She nodded and looked back to Cloud. "See you 'round, Captain Silence." she smiled before walking back to her house.

Cloud watched her leave as Zack watched Cloud. "She's really sweet." the ravenet said, breaking the blond away from his gaze.

Cloud nodded and turned to look at his boyfriend. "I guess so."

Zack grinned. "That wasn't the _least _bit awkward." he teased, nudging Cloud on the shoulder.

"You found that awkward?" Cloud tried to pull off indifference but failed miserably.

"Heh, oh _no_. Having your first _girlfriend_ hike us up the reactor wasn't awkward at all!" Zack kidded.

"She was never my girlfriend." Cloud said a little too defensively. "We were only ever friends." he added, trying to soften his tone.

Zack laughed and tilted his head in the way that made Cloud melt. "I know, Spiky. I'm only teasing. I can see why you had a crush on her, though." He rubbed the back of his head. "Wow…"

"Shut up." Cloud tried to sound angry but couldn't pull it off. "That was a long time ago."

"I know." Zack chuckled, throwing his arm over Cloud's shoulder and started walking him to the inn. "Come on; let's get back."

The two walked to the inn in silence, Zack remembering only after they had made it back that he still had his arm around Cloud. Although it looked like a friendly gesture, both boys knew it was because they both needed the contact and Zack removed his arm promptly.

As they entered the inn they both nodded at the inn clerk and headed up the stairs. Zack told Cloud to go change as he checked on Sephiroth and that he would meet him in Cloud's room when he was done.

Zack walked to the third door down the hall and listened through the door for any sign that Sephiroth was inside. He heard nothing. He gave a soft courtesy knock before slowly opening the door. He peeked around the half open door. "Seph? Are you here?" he called in. He opened the door the rest of the way when he didn't receive a response and stepped in, closing the door behind him. He looked around the room which looked vacant with the exception of the General's bags pilled neatly at one end of the room. The bed looked unused.

"Seph?" he tried one more time before venturing further into the room. Again, he received no response and concluded that the General hadn't come back to the inn after they made it back to town. "You're back _there_ again, aren't you?" he asked Sephiroth as though the General could hear him.

He looked around the room again and his eyes caught a document laying on one of the end tables. He made his way over to it before scanning the cover page. "Jenova Project." Zack read aloud. He flipped through a couple of pages trying to find certain key words that would help explain something, _anything_, without him reading the entire document. Nothing caught his attention and he closed the document before deciding to check on Cloud.

Zack left the room and closed the door behind him before making his way down to the cadets' room. He looked in and saw Cloud standing just inside the door with his helmet in his hand. "Cloud?" he asked carefully as to not startle the boy. "Hey you." Cloud didn't respond; he just stared blankly into the room. "You okay?" he asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. He came up behind the blond and put a hand on his shoulder before noticing that Cloud was staring at Connor's bags; his eyes were glazed over with unshed tears. "Hey…" he said as he wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him in for a hug from behind. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked a little more gently this time.

Cloud sniffled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I just…" his voice failed him as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Zack nuzzled the side of Cloud's neck before reaching up to brush the tear away. Cloud sniffled again as another tear escaped from his eye. "Cloud, what happened out there was a real tragedy. I'm so sorry that I let you guys on that bridge without-"

"It's not your fault." Cloud said quietly, shaking his head and wiping his own tear away. "Please don't apologize for this, Zack. You couldn't have known."

Zack sighed and squeezed the boy tighter. "I wish I could have known. Connor… he just…" Zack shook his head. "And you… Cloud, I don't know what I would have done…" he couldn't finish his sentence. Zack's body trembled.

Cloud dropped his helmet to the ground and turned around in Zack's embrace, wrapping his arms around his lover. No words were needed at that moment. Both boys held on to one another as if it were for dear life. Their embrace became tighter as the weight of what could have happened settled in and they clung onto one another desperately. Zack released a couple of tears at the sound of a soft sob from Cloud. "I love you." Zack whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Z-Zack… I love you." Cloud said, trying to get his voice back in check.

They held one another for a few more minutes before Cloud asked Zack to help him pack Connor's things and put them in the closet. Once packed and out of sight, Cloud collapsed onto this bed. Zack watched the blond with sad eyes, the panic of almost losing Cloud still fresh in his heart. Cloud looked back over at Zack with sad eyes and reached his hands out to the ravenet. Zack immediately made his way to Cloud's bedside before being pulled down by the blond. Cloud cuddled up against Zack, who wrapped his arms around Cloud and pulled him as close as he could without smothering him. Cloud buried his face in Zack's chest and inhaled what he thought to be the most pleasant smell of all time before looking up at his lover with contented eyes.

Zack brushed a few strands of hair away from Cloud's eyes before leaning down to kiss the blond's forehead, but Cloud lifted his head so their lips connected, unexpected by Zack. He was drawn into a slow, deep kiss and his heart throbbed almost painfully for the blond. Cloud tried to dominate this kiss as he propped himself up on his elbow and bowed down to delve deeper into the SOLDIER's mouth. Zack moaned as Cloud's kiss turned desperate and the blond's hands found their way to the sides of Zack's face and his body shuffled closer, if at all possible.

Zack wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and pulled Cloud on top of him. He needed to feel his boyfriend completely to ease the pain that was residing in his chest. Cloud broke the kiss first for some much needed air and panted heavily against Zack's lips. Zack couldn't help but place short, wet kisses against those flushed lips which were parted ever so slightly. He also couldn't help but lick Cloud' top lip and beg for more as Cloud tried to calm his breathing. Once Cloud was certain he wasn't going to pass out he claimed Zack's lips again just as Zack's tongue was darting out again to taste his lips causing the ravenet to moan loudly. Cloud drew Zack's tongue into this mouth and began to suck on it seductively as Zack let his hands roam down and up under Cloud's shirt. It was Cloud who moaned this time; he attempted to move against Zack's body when he felt himself being flipped over onto his back with the weight of his lover immediately on top of him.

Their heavy kissing soon turned more sexual as both boys began to lose clothing. When they finally accomplished getting naked they held one another so close; their lips, their chests, their hips, their legs, all connected and tangled around one another attempting to get as close as possible. Zack began bucking his hips when he felt the blond thrust up against him, causing them both to moan into one another's mouths. Cloud voluntarily spread his legs further apart to allow Zack better access when he decided he wanted to take this to the next level and Zack took the hint immediately. Not a word was said as Zack snaked his hand down between their bodies and began to prepare his lover; his lips never left the others. Cloud whimpered at the initial sensation and he willed his body to relax. He _needed_ to feel Zack right now; he _needed_ Zack to make love to him to reassure him that they both were okay now. The thought of being separated by the accident hurt his chest and he _needed_ Zack to tell him with his body that it was all actually okay.

Cloud let out a short cry as Zack's fingers were removed from his body and he felt the head of Zack's arousal lining up for entry. Cloud took a deep breath and looked up at his lover who was looking straight back down at him. Zack leaned down again to reclaim those lips as he slowly pushed into his lover, releasing a low groan as the pleasure consumed him. Cloud moaned at the initial pressure and concentrated on relaxing his body enough so it wouldn't hurt. He couldn't help but release a few tears; not tears of pain, but tears of love. Zack pushed all of the way inside of his blond lover and ended their kiss with concern at the sight of tears streaming down Cloud's face. Cloud smiled back up at Zack and he couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. Zack, eyes full of love and concern just for him, looking down at him as their bodies were joined together. Zack's eyes softened as he realized that Cloud was okay and smiled before kissing him again as he pulled out slightly. Cloud's moan was muffled by his lips as Zack began a slow, easy pace inside his lover. This wasn't about pleasure; this wasn't about sex at all. This was about reassuring one another that they both were safe and that their love for one another was all that mattered regardless of what went on in the world around them. They were together and that would never change.

Zack wrapped one arm around Cloud to draw him closer, balancing himself on his elbow as the other hand cupped the side of Cloud's face, guiding their passionate kiss as their bodies moved in sync with one another, making the world around them disappear. It was all about them and that's the way it would be for the rest of their lives.

-.-.-.-

Cloud emerged from the bathroom an hour later and began dressing. Zack watched him with a content smile as he began dressing as well. Zack sighed heavily as Cloud found his way back into his arms and held him tight. "I need to go find Seph…" he said almost sadly. "He needs to come back."

Cloud nodded against Zack's chest, inhaling that intoxicating scent again. "Will you be back tonight?"

Zack kissed the top of Cloud's head and took in his scent as well. "Yeah, I just want to make sure he doesn't spend all night out again."

Cloud cuddled closer to Zack. "Do you think we can spend the night together in your room now that…" Cloud cut himself off with silence as he looked over at Connor's bed. "No one will know. I just don't want to be away from you tonight."

Zack kissed Cloud's head and fought back the over-emotion he was feeling at that moment. "I don't want to be away from you, either." He squeezed him more tightly. "You shouldn't be alone; go visit your mother while I go find Seph. We'll meet back in my room."

Cloud looked up at the ravenet and nodded. "Okay. Just promise me that you'll be back before I fall asleep."

Zack smiled and leaned down to kiss the blond. "I promise."

Their kiss lasted another moment before they left the room holding hands. They had to let go of one another before they made it fully down the stairs, Zack kissed the back of Cloud's hand before he let go. He watched Cloud walk quickly towards his mother's house, looking around to make sure no one could see him. Luckily it was already dark so there was less of a chance of someone recognizing him. Once out of sight, Zack turned towards the Shinra mansion with a sigh and headed over.

-.-.-.-

Cloud opened the door quietly and stepped inside, looking around for a hint of where his mother was. He was hoping that she wasn't already in bed. "Mom?" he called out softly, closing the door behind him. He walked towards the kitchen where the light was still on and peeked around the corner. His mother was sitting at the dining room table with a book in front of her. "Hi Mom." he tried to force a smile.

Olivia looked up from her book and smiled widely when she saw her son peering around the corner. She rose from her chair and glided towards him. "My Cloud…" she said softly, pulling him into a hug once she reached him. Cloud wrapped his arms around his mother and sighed deeply, instantly comforted by her loving embrace. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked gently, taking in his sad disposition. She took his hand and led him to the table. He took a seat as she made her way to the kitchen readying warm milk and cookies - a mother's medicine.

"Nothing-"

"You can't fool your own mother, Cloud." Olivia cut him off, throwing a knowing look over her shoulder as she warmed the milk on the stove. "I can tell when something is bothering my own baby."

Cloud frowned and looked down at his hands. "It's been a hard day, Mom." Cloud said sadly, trying his hardest not to break down in front of her. His mother knew exactly how to comfort him and he really didn't want to unload on her tonight.

"Tell me about your day." Olivia probed gently, placing a couple of cookies she had baked earlier on a plate and putting them into the toaster oven to warm.

Cloud shook his head. "The mountains are just so dangerous. It was hard…" he wasn't sure what he was going to tell her, or how much of it. "I just don't like all of that stuff being so close to you."

Olivia smiled to herself as she poured the milk into a mug and brought it over to Cloud with the cookies. "We're safe, Cloud." She knew that this wasn't the issue that was bothering her son, but she also knew that pushing the topic wasn't going to help either. "Where's Zack tonight?"

Cloud took a sip of his warm milk. "He's with the General tonight. Planning tomorrow, probably." he lied, hiding his guilt with a bite of cookie.

Olivia nodded and rested her chin on her hand. "You look tired."

Cloud nodded. "I am."

"Not physically, though." Olivia pointed out. "Emotionally tired."

Cloud looked up at his mother. She always seemed to have the right answers so he thought maybe she could help with his other problem. "Have you ever had feelings or dreams that felt like a warning?" He immediately regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

Olivia smiled softly. "I have."

"Did they come true?" Cloud asked, feeling a little better as his mother seemed to be humouring him.

"What kind of feelings and dreams are you having?" she asked easily.

"Just… things that could happen. They're so strong, like they're warning me." Cloud explained, not seeming to be able to get his words out right.

"Warning you about what?" Olivia probed further.

Cloud sighed and took another sip of his warm milk. "Bad things…"

"About this mission?"

Cloud nodded then stopped abruptly. "Maybe."

"About Zack?"

Cloud's eyebrows furrowed and he kept his eyes trained on his mug. Her last question caused his chest to tighten and a sharp pain to stab his heart. She always knew how to read her son. He sloshed the remaining milk around in his mug and bit his lower lip.

"You love him so much." Olivia said softly. "And it's so evident that he feels the same way about you." She smiled and reached out to take Cloud's hand in her own. "When you love someone that much, sometimes strange things can happen."

Cloud gave her hand a little squeeze and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

"You must protect the one you love, Cloud." she said with a nod. "Even if it seems like he's the one doing all the protecting."

Cloud thought about this for a second. "I don't understand."

"Oh, Cloud…" she smiled. "A mother's intuition, it's a bond created out of love to protect her children. The same can happen between lovers when they love each other with all of their being."

"Intuition?" Cloud asked, eyes not leaving those of his mother.

"I don't mean that your dreams will come true, baby." she smiled softly. "But you need to protect the one you love. Even if it's just a feeling, don't be afraid to challenge fate."

Cloud looked at her with total confusion. "Mom?"

She smiled and patted his hand. "These feelings, maybe its fate telling you that it's uneasy with its own path." she explained. "Maybe fate wants to change its direction and needs help doing it."

"I'm supposed to change fate?" Cloud asked shaking his head.

"Maybe?" Olivia smiled at her son's obvious confusion. "Or maybe they're just silly feelings because you're so afraid of losing the man you love."

Cloud looked back down to his mug. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked quietly.

"Follow your heart, sweetheart." she answered. "Do what you have to do to protect the one you love." She smiled. "Are you catching the underlying message here?" she asked amused.

Cloud smiled at that and nodded. "What if I can't _change fate_?"

Olivia grinned and shrugged. "How about you focus on the here and now and worry about that when the time comes, ya? Your love for Zack will guide you."

They chatted for another hour and a half before Cloud decided to make his way back to the inn. Olivia kissed her son and held him tight before letting him go. "Cloud," she stopped him before he left the house. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else in your life than Zack."

Cloud smiled and gave her another hug. "Neither could I."

She placed another kiss on Cloud's forehead, eyes full of true happiness. "I love you, my little storm Cloud."

"I love you too, Mom."

Another wave of panic hit Cloud on his way back to the inn only this time it was so much stronger than anything else he had ever felt before. He struggled to look normal as he staggered up the stairs to Zack's room. Zack wasn't back yet. Cloud sat on the couch and dipped his head between his knees, trying to catch his breath. _Zack, I need you…_ he cried out in his mind. He gasped for breath as he felt a sweat break out over his body. His body trembled and he tried to focus on not passing out as an evil laughter echoed through his mind. He felt an incredible loss when he thought about Zack and he felt as though he would hyperventilate if he didn't see him soon. Another moment passed before he could regain control of his body and the laughing died down. He flopped back on the couch and watched the shadows dance across the wall as he waited impatiently for Zack's return.

-o-o-o-

What is going on?! Heh, a couple of days and chapter nine will be posted. Please let me know what you think so far? Leave a review?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Eee... things getting intense. This was a difficult chapter to write; I hope that doesn't show. As always, I appreciate you guys sticking with me this long and hope that you're still enjoying this story even though Seph is going crazy and Cloud knows what's going to happen to Zack. I don't like it any more than you do but I still feel compelled to share this story. Again, thanks for holding back with the death threats! XD

-o-o-o-

Another half an hour had passed before Cloud began to feel incredibly tired. His eyes glazed over in anticipation as he waited for Zack to make it back to the room before he would allow himself to fall asleep. Zack had promised that he would be back before Cloud fell asleep and the fact that it was taking this long to bring the General back to the inn was really concerning him. Something had to be wrong; Zack _never_ broke promises.

Cloud took a deep breath as his eyes traced the shadows on the wall again for the hundredth time before deciding to change into something more comfortable. He slowly rose from the couch and stretched his back before exiting Zack's room towards his own. He pulled out his suitcase once he made it to his room and pulled out his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt Zack had given him when they first started dating. He grabbed his shower kit and began to make his way back to Zack's room when his eyes fell on Connor's bed causing him to stop and frown deeply.

"Connor…" he said lowly. "I'm… so sorry." He glanced towards the closet and felt a rush of guilt for hiding Connor's belongings simply to make himself feel better. He recalled Zack telling him that Connor's body would be collected, but somehow it didn't make him feel any better that they had simply left to continue on with their mission as if it never happened. Cloud looked back over to Connor's bed and shook his head. His heart felt heavy for the cadet and he wasn't sure what he should say.

"I…" he started, not even sure whether Connor would be able to hear him. The thought alone was almost enough to make Cloud feel foolish. "I wish I could have saved you both." He felt his eyes well up with tears and he closed them tightly in hopes to fend them off. He took a deep breath and left his room, closing the door softly behind him.

When he made it back to Zack's room he frowned at the fact that Zack still hadn't returned. He hadn't actually expected him to be back yet as he was only gone for a few short minutes. He closed the door and began stripping out of his clothes. His frown deepened at the sight of the chocobo boxers Zack had made him wear that day. He considered changing out of them but thought against it; he didn't have the mental energy to go back into that room again. He folded his clothes neatly and placed them on the couch before dressing in his night clothes. He looked around the room briefly; not exactly sure of what he was looking for, he decided to brush his teeth then continue to wait for Zack's return.

He was in the process of rinsing his mouth out when he heard the door open to Zack's room. He quickly spit out the water and wiped his face clean before he left the bathroom to find a perplexed Zack staring into the room. "Zack?" Cloud tried softly, causing the ravenet to look towards him with unreadable eyes.

"Hey you." Zack tried to smile easily but it never reached his eyes. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked, stepping further into the room and preparing to change into his bedtime clothes.

Cloud decided to ignore the question and watched the SOLDIER intently. "What happened?"

Zack sighed heavily as he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. "Mind passing me my pants and shirt?" he asked, pointing to the dresser as be stood up to work on his clothes.

"Zack…" Cloud idly protested before moving to grab the requested clothing and brought them to his boyfriend. "What happened?" he asked again.

Zack seemed to focus on changing instead of his lover's question as he let the silence surround them. Cloud waited for a response, staring at the ravenet, growing more anxious by the second. Zack finished changing into his clothes before sitting on the edge of the bed again looking as though he was avoiding Cloud's questioning eyes like the plague. He knew he wouldn't be able to avoid answering him for long, so he drew in a long, shaky breath and let it out slowly. "I don't know how to explain this…" he started.

Cloud wasn't used to seeing Zack so dejected. It made him more nervous than he was willing to admit. He looked at his boyfriend for another moment before moving to sit beside him on the bed. "Is Sephiroth back?" He went to lace his arm through Zack's and noticed painfully how Zack flinched slightly at the contact as if it startled him.

Zack sighed and scrunched up his eyebrows as if deep in thought. "No." he answered, his voice low and seemingly deep in thought.

Cloud waited for Zack to continue, but after a few minutes it didn't seem like he was going to go on without prompting. "Zack, please tell me what's happening."

Zack reached over with his other hand to touch Cloud's arm which was looped through his own. His eyes remained fixed on the floor as his hand idly rubbed Cloud's forearm; his mouth was fixed in a frown. "Seph has been going to the Shinra mansion." he began, choosing his words carefully. "He found something there that he wanted to learn more about." Cloud shivered at the grave tone Zack was speaking in and tried to remain still and quiet as to not disturb what Zack was saying. "I guess that document he was reading intrigued him enough to investigate further once we reached Nibelheim, but he's been making it his immediate priority since we've arrived here." Zack stopped for a moment after each sentence he spoke as though he needed time to compose the words he wanted to say. "We found something in the reactor that's linked to the information that he's been reading about both in the document and in the library at the Shinra mansion." Zack sighed shakily again and looked over to the window. "It's changing him."

Cloud's heart stopped beating in his chest. The echoes of laughter from his head resounded, the laughter that he knew belonged to Sephiroth, and panic began to consume his body again. He fought to keep it under control. He needed to hear what Zack was saying.

"Cloud, Seph has found something out about himself that he doesn't like." Zack continued, looking over at the stiffly still blond who looked as though he was staring death in the face. He assumed it was the shock of hearing what was going on. "About his past; about his existence... He's…" Zack paused, unsure of what he wanted to say next. "I don't know that man anymore."

Cloud attempted to say something but his tongue was frozen in his mouth. The panic wasn't subsiding at all; if anything, it was intensifying at what Zack was telling him. He shook slightly as his eyes remained fixed on Zack's face, yet unseeing of his features.

Zack took Cloud's silence as patience to hear whatever else he had to say but he didn't know what else he could say. It was all still just sinking in for himself. Sephiroth's eyes glaring at him with such an intense hate that it made his skin crawl; the accusations of his _kind_ taking the planet away from its rightful owners. He mentioned his _mother_, although Zack didn't know what he was talking about; Sephiroth had mentioned his mother had died when he was born - and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. "Jenova…" Zack almost whispered.

Cloud's eyes refocused on Zack as he muttered the name. He wasn't even sure if he heard him speak at all but something brought him out of his internal hurricane for a brief moment.

"Jenova…" Zack repeated, eyebrows furrowed as if deep in thought. "Jenova was his mother."

Cloud nodded, not quiet following Zack's train of thought. "He told us that when we first arrived to Nibelheim. She died when he was born."

Zack nodded. "That was her name, right?" he asked, confirming that detail.

Cloud thought for a moment and nodded. "Yes."

"The Jenova Project." Zack said next, almost losing his blond companion completely. Cloud remained silent in hopes that Zack would explain further. "The document Seph was reading on our journey here was labeled 'The Jenova Project'." Cloud still waited for more of an explanation.

When none was offered for a few minutes Cloud took a deep breath in attempt to calm the whirlwind raging throughout his body. "What does that mean?"

Zack chewed on his lower lip for a second before answering. "It sounds like an experiment. The Jenova Project, could it be linked with Sephiroth's mother?" he asked himself.

Cloud's heart thudded against his chest. He didn't know why he was reacting so strongly to this information. All he knew was that his feelings of panic and loss, his dream of a crisis, and this new information must be linked. _Would this drive Sephiroth to do those things he did in my dream?_ Cloud asked himself in his head. _Am I really seeing what's about to happen?_ The thought caused him to shudder before the image of Zack laying broken across the pod reentered his mind causing him to release a short sob.

Zack looked over at Cloud with concerned eyes at the noise the blond had just made. "Cloud?" he asked. "Hey, we'll sort this out, 'kay?" He was aiming to calm the blond now; he didn't necessarily believe his own words after his rather heated, one-sided discussion with Sephiroth who blamed him and his kind for everything that was wrong in the world.

Cloud's eyes filled up with tears as he looked up at the ravenet. His body began to shake and he wanted nothing more than to leave Nibelheim regardless of the consequences. "We need to leave." he whimpered.

"Leave? What do you mean?" Zack asked, drawing the blond into his arms and holding him tight.

"We need to leave Nibelheim." Cloud repeated, his body not ceasing to shake. "We have to go. Now, Zack." There was a tinge of panic in his voice that made Zack very uncomfortable.

Zack pulled Cloud against his body more tightly and began to stroke his back. "We can't leave, Cloud. We're still on Shinra time." He kissed the top of Cloud's head. "What are you going on about?" He regretted letting on to Cloud his concerns. He should have just kept them to himself. He couldn't, though. He was wildly anxious about these new developments and couldn't hide them no matter how hard he tried. Another sob escaped Cloud's lips and Zack's heart broke. He felt terrible for upsetting his boyfriend.

"I don't care about _being on Shinra time_." Cloud said almost defiantly. "We can't stay here."

Zack rocked the blond gently in attempt to sooth him. "It's going to be okay. It just seems worse than it really is because you're still anxious about this being your first mission." Zack consoled. "Nothing goes according to plan. Never."

"I'm not nervous because this is my first mission." Cloud attempted to correct but once he saw the look in Zack's eyes he knew he wasn't all that convincing. "I mean, I may be nervous about how my first mission goes, but there's something else to this, Zack."

"This thing with Sephiroth will blow over." Zack tried to ease Cloud's mind, again, not completely believing in his own words. "Sephiroth is a SOLDIER, first class; a world renowned hero. He would never abandon his mission." Zack winced at his own explanation. It wasn't making any sense to himself and the look in Cloud's eyes told him that the blond didn't believe it either. "Look," he was going to try again, if not for Cloud then for himself. "Whatever the General is going through right now is nothing more than an identity crisis." He paused, wondering how good his story-telling capabilities were. "I'm sure an explanation from Professor Hojo will clear everything up."

"What's the price we'll pay for waiting until then?" Cloud asked dully, his eyes saddening.

"What do you mean by that?" Zack asked back, more uneasy with the blond's expression than his question.

"These feelings I've been having…" Cloud began. "They're linked to what's going on with Seph."

"Linked?" Zack pulled back a bit so he could look straight into the blond's eyes.

Cloud's body shuddered again with a fresh wave of dread. "This is the beginning of what I saw in my dream, Zack." he almost cried. "We have to get out!" Zack pulled Cloud close again and rocked him. Cloud squirmed a bit so he could pull back enough to look up into the ravenet's eyes. "I'm not going crazy."

"I know you're not going crazy, Cloud." Zack reassured, stroking away the tears that were released from those mesmerizing azure blue eyes. "I just think you're getting worked up over something that is completely fixable."

"No." Cloud said defiantly as he pulled further away from his lover. "The things I saw-"

"In your _dream_." Zack interjected.

Cloud pushed Zack's arms away from his body and for the first time felt almost angry at the man he loved so much. "You're not listening to me!"

"Cloud?" Zack's eyes portrayed so much hurt that ran through his very being at Cloud's angry gesture.

"This is only the beginning of what I saw." Cloud said a little more gently as he realized that he managed to hurt Zack. It broke his heart and he regretting doing it. His body stilled as he looked back up to the SOLDIER. "It's the other thing I saw that scares me the most."

Zack's eyes softened as he reached out to the blond again, relieved that Cloud didn't pull away but sunk into his embrace. "What else did you see?" he asked gently.

A shiver ran through Cloud's body at the memory of the image of Zack. The sound of Sephiroth cackling echoed through his mind followed by the harsh clanging of Buster Sword falling from Zack's weak grasp; it all caused his chest to tighten. He squeezed his eyes shut as more tears managed to escape. He tried to speak but the words refused to leave his mouth. He couldn't bring himself to recount out loud what he saw in his dream. He couldn't relive that moment willingly. Zack took his silence as a resistance to share with him what he thought was going to happen if they stayed in Nibelheim. He stroked the blond's back with soothing circles before deciding to speak again.

"Cloud, I know you're scared. I can understand that this coincidence must make this mission seem so much more out of control than it actually is, but I promised you that I wouldn't let anyone or anything harm you and I meant it." His voice was barely a whisper now and he felt the blond's body shake. "You'll be alright. This thing with Sephiroth has nothing to do with you." Cloud remained quiet. "Once we get back on track everything will seem better."

"It's spiraling out of control, Zack." Cloud said, crying freely now. His lover just didn't get it and he couldn't bring himself to explain to him why. "You said everything was fine and now look at it. The General is spending all of his time in the Shinra mansion and you look as though you know something terrible that you're not telling me."

"I'm just confused. Things aren't spiraling-" He was cut off again.

"Something's not right and I can't-" He cut himself off short. He took a deep breath as more tears fell from his eyes. "Please don't leave me." he sobbed and buried his face in the ravenet's chest. "Please…"

Zack's breath hitched in his throat at the blond's sobbing request. His heart pounded in his chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around Cloud. "I'm not going to leave you, Cloud." he said, his voice full of emotion.

"No," Cloud wanted to explain himself, but couldn't find the words. "P-please, just don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Zack attempted to reassure him but he was still missing something.

"Z-Zack…" Cloud's voice sounded so defeated. His body was shaking violently now and he had no control over the sobs that were wracking his body. "I-I mean, just don't _leave_ me ever."

Zack's eyes filled with tears as he rocked the blond again in hopes to calm him down. "I'm never going to leave you, Cloud." A sob escaped his own lips. "Never – I love you."

"No." Cloud tried to correct him again. "I mean, d-don't…" His words failed him again.

"Hey," Zack pulled back enough to look down into his lover's eyes. "We've already made that agreement, ya?" He smiled softly. "Remember? _Through thick and thin_?" He pulled Cloud close again. "Then you called me a dork." He chuckled lightly at the memory.

Cloud's heart throbbed intensely and he shook his head. "That's not what I mean…" His voice sounded slightly calmer. Only slightly, though.

"You're safe." Zack nuzzled his nose into the blond spikes. "I promised."

"Y-you…" Cloud began, forcing the words out of his mouth. "Promise _you'll_ be safe."

Realization hit Zack like a ton of bricks. "Me?" He looked back down at the blond. "You saw me hurt in your dream?"

Cloud closed his eyes tightly. More tears trailed down his soft cheeks. "K-killed." his voice barely made it out of his throat. "I can't do this…" he sobbed.

Zack pulled him back again into a tight hug. "I'm not going anywhere." Zack had kept every one of his promises; he had just been sure to choose every word wisely. "I'll be with you forever; I promise."

-.-.-.-

_The sound of Sephiroth's voice laughing in the background told Cloud that he was either having another intuition again or another dream. He wanted neither, but the thought that fate may be warning him was too powerful to ignore so he moved his body calmly towards the raging fire ravaging his hometown. His eyes scanned the burning houses until they fell on his mother's home. "Mom…" he said lowly, knowing that she was okay; this was only a dream. He allowed his eyes to break away from the blazing structure he grew up in and noticed that people were scurrying around the town attempting to help others out of the houses or running around in circles as if they were hit with a confuse spell._

_The General's laughter continued to fill his head, almost overtaking the sounds of the fire and screaming happening all around him. His eyes fell back on his mother's home as a dull ache filled his heart. He knew this was only a dream, but to dream of his mother's death wasn't easy. His mind immediately went to Zack. Panic began to accumulate throughout his body at the thought of where Zack was. He looked over to the path that led to the reactor just in time to see Tifa disappearing from his line of sight._

_He knew what he would find when he made it to the reactor, but somehow he convinced himself that if he were to get there just a little quicker than he would be able to save Zack. _Save Zack from the Great General Sephiroth? _he asked himself in his mind. It didn't matter; his mother told him to protect the one he loves. He spared one last glance at the burning house his mother supposedly was inside and frowned. _I know you're okay_ he thought as though his mother could hear him. He needed to go find Zack._

_Cloud ran up the trail towards the reactor; it was so clear in his head as he had trekked the very same path that day. The General's laughter had seemed to come to a stop or it was drowned out by the sound of blood pumping through his veins; he couldn't tell. He cursed as he stumbled on some stones that protruded from the ground but quickly regained his composure as he increased his speed._

_He kept repeating in his head that Zack was okay, that this was only a dream, but the panic that coursed through his body was so real. This didn't feel like an ordinary dream. Usually when he knew he was dreaming he could make anything happen, but his inability to make it to the reactor quickly frustrated him to no end. He tried not to think about the idea that this was him seeing the future; that this was a warning that bad things were going to happen. His mother's words echoed through his head. Her words of fate and how it needed help changing its course because it was uneasy with the one set out for it scared him so badly. How the hell was he to change fate, if that's what it wanted? He wished he could ask Zack but he couldn't make it to him. _No, Cloud. You're dreaming _he reminded himself. He would have to try to remember to ask Zack when he woke up._

_His legs began to feel heavy from the constant running towards the reactor. He noticed that his breathing was more ragged as well and he tried hard to focus on the fact that this was only a dream. He told himself that right now he was curled up in Zack's arms in bed. If he concentrated enough he could probably feel Zack's soft breathing against his neck as they slept completely entangled around one another. He closed his eyes to seek out that soft gust of air against his neck when the feeling of the dream suddenly changed. No longer did panic rule his emotions but an overwhelming sense of loss and grief pulsed through his body._

_He opened his eyes to find himself standing outside of the reactor. Without thinking twice he ran inside, eyes searching for any sign of Zack. The details of the inside of the reactor remained blurry, but his tunnel vision wasn't interested in those details at all. His eyes were seeking out one thing and one thing only. He moved through the reactor and shivered as a chill ran up his spine. He knew he was getting close. He was getting close to the image he was the most afraid of. He blinked back a couple of tears that were beginning to form in his eyes and prayed that he saw something different this time._

_He rounded the corner into a room full of pods and his heart leapt up into his throat. His eyes hastily scanned the pods looking for his lover and he was relieved to find that Zack wasn't around. He only then noticed Tifa's crumpled form lying on the ground at the bottom of the stairs leading up to Gods knows where. He rushed to her side and lifted her head in his hands. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled softly at him which caused sorrow to fill his heart. She spoke, but he couldn't hear the words coming out of her mouth. Her eyes softened and continued to speak words that never reached his ears. At that very moment he heard a hoarse battle cry and the distinguished sound of swords smashing together. The sudden sounds made him jump and look up to the top of the stairs to see Zack's form flying through the air and crashing down on top of one of the pods. Cloud gently placed Tifa's head back onto the ground and stood up slowly, his eyes never leaving Zack's body which remained motionless where he landed. Panic hit him again in a tidal wave as he tried to scream out Zack's name and run to his side, but his voice didn't work nor would his body obey his command. Instead he felt himself take a couple of slow, unsure steps towards the bottom of the stairs. He could feel hot tears streaking down his face and he screamed for himself to move but he remained in place._

_His attention was drawn from Zack by the image of Sephiroth appearing from the top of the stairs, looking down at Zack with a satisfied smile before his eyes shifted to look at him. His intense, green eyes stared him down as anger brewed up in his chest. Cloud watched as the General smirked and shook his head. "Pathetic." he growled as his eyes looked back towards the fallen SOLDIER._

_Cloud was completely consumed with hatred, grief, and terror all at the same time and it never crossed his mind again that this was a dream. Cloud took a shaky breath before a scream for his lover erupted from his lips and anguish wracked his body. He didn't care what happened next; he just wanted to be by Zack's side for whatever did happen to him. He needed to get to Zack before – his body stilled as the sound of Buster Sword hitting the hard surface and falling down the remaining steps echoed throughout the reactor. It was too late; Zack was gone. Cloud cried out as the sound continued to echo throughout the building and he collapsed in a fit of tears, his voice already becoming ragged from the constant screaming he couldn't control. Zack's voice echoed through his head over the surrounding sounds: _Finish him, Cloud. I'm so sorry. _Zack had kept every one of his promises; he had just been sure to choose every word wisely._ I'll be with you forever; I promise.

-o-o-o-

*facedesk* Not my favourite chapter of this story, but one that must be told. What did you think? Werid? Intense? Boring? I would really, really, _really_ love it if you were to leave me a review. *points to review button* It would really make my day!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: OMG - two chapters left! This one was so draining to write; I hope you find it alright. I don't have much to say right now other than I hope you enjoy and... yeah, that's it. ^.^ *bounces in chair pointing to chapter* Read, read, read! XD

-o-o-o-

Cloud woke up screaming. Zack was startled out of his own sleep and instinct immediately took over as he reached over to try to calm the blond down. "Cloud! Wake up!" he shouted over his lover's cries. "It's okay now, Cloud. Please, babe."

Cloud's cries became harsh sobs as he buried his face in Zack's chest. Zack rubbed his back soothingly and whispered reassurances in his ear. Cloud could hear Zack's heartbeat and grew steadily calmer with each passing moment. "Z-Zack…" He tried to speak but his throat was too sore to offer a steady voice.

"Shh, shh…" Zack hushed softly, fully sitting up in bed with his lover in his arms. He rocked Cloud gently as the blond's sobs began to lessen. "It was only a dream. You're safe."

Cloud pulled back slightly from Zack's embrace. He needed to see his face. He needed to make sure that it was actually Zack holding him tightly despite his voice, scent, and warmth surrounding him. Cloud's eyes met Zack's and an intense relief blanketed his body. Zack wrapped his arms tightly around the blond and pulled him into a tight hug. Cloud closed his eyes and let his body be moved by Zack. The love he felt for him was so strong right now that his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He snuggled against the strong, broad body in front of him and took in his scent. It was only then that he realized that something was amiss. His eyes opened to a familiar flicker of light and widened when they registered orange light coming through the closed blinds.

Cloud's body stilled and he began to doubt that he ever woke up at all. He slowly pulled back from Zack's embrace, his eyes never leaving the light from the window. Zack noticed this and looked over his shoulder. He vaguely registered Cloud's whispered denial as he slowly shuffled out of bed and walked towards the window. Cloud knew what they would find when Zack opened the blinds but he still prayed that it would be something different; _anything _different. Zack drew the blinds open and gasped as the image in front of him registered. From where Cloud was sitting he could see flames engulfing the buildings and houses throughout the small town and even though it was eerily quiet in the bedroom, Cloud's mind filled in the blanks with the sounds from his dreams.

Zack seemed to snap out of it first as he ran towards his clothes and quickly began pulling his pants on. Cloud's eyes followed his lover briefly before turning back to the orange light outside the window.

"Cloud! Get dressed!" Zack shouted, not angry at the cadet's frozen state but instead in a rushed panic.

Cloud looked back over to Zack before realization hit him and he leapt out of bed to find his clothes. He could barely see what he was doing as his mind was racing with scrambled thoughts. He tried to determine whether he was still dreaming. What were they going to do once they got outside? He wasn't going to let Zack out of his sight for a second.

Zack finished dressing first and looked back out the window. _Where the fuck is Sephiroth?_ he asked himself in his head. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach at the thought that maybe the General had something to do with this. _No – as scary as Seph was last night, he wouldn't do something like this; there has to be another explanation._ He looked back over at the blond who was pulling on his boots. He recalled Cloud saying that something bad was going to happen; that they needed to leave Nibelheim, but surely there was no way he saw this coming.

When Cloud finished dressing he stood up straight and looked to Zack for the next instruction. Zack simply looked into his lover's deep blue eyes, love coursing through his body, before he called a quick 'lets go' and turned to exit the inn.

Cloud wasn't prepared for what he felt when the two stepped outside despite the images from his dreams. The heat surrounding them was so extreme. Voices were shouting over one another as the panicked townspeople ran all over the place unsure of where to go. A few bodies laid motionless on the ground with others pleading and tugging on their heavy limbs; the sound of the fire roared and crackled creating a soundtrack to this scene of chaos. It was too much to take in all at once and Cloud doubted that he would be able to move under his own accord. He sensed Zack's presence beside him in as much shock as his own. Neither knew exactly where to begin before a thought registered in Cloud's mind that snapped him from his paralysis.

"Mom…" Cloud breathed before breaking out into a full run towards his mother's house.

Zack's attention shifted to the blond when Cloud uttered that one word that caused his own body to shudder. Before he could focus, the blond had already taken off in the direction of his mother's house. Zack took off after him praying that Olivia was alright. After a few seconds of running he could see her house come into view. It was completely engulfed in flames from top to bottom. The top structure seemed to give as it collapsed onto the rest of the house with a loud crash. He heard Cloud's scream of anguish and noted how much faster the blond was running towards his mother. Fear struck Zack as he realized that Cloud was probably going to run into the house; that he thought there was still a chance that she was okay. The frightful sight of the house in front of him told him otherwise and he started calling out Cloud's name to stop his desperate boyfriend from running into the house to his certain death.

Cloud didn't seem to hear him as he drew closer and closer to the house. Zack panicked and his heart seized up in his throat making it impossible for him to call out his name anymore. His need to protect Cloud intensified as he began making ground on the blond. Mere feet from the house, Zack caught up and roughly grabbed the boy before he could reach for the flaming door. He pulled Cloud's body back away from the house causing the blond to scream out angrily and he tried to fight his way out of Zack's arms. He screamed out for his mother as Zack continued to pull him away from the collapsing house; Cloud struggling fiercely the entire time. Zack continued to pull Cloud away from the house with great difficulty until he was sure that they were a safe distance away. Cloud promptly fell to the ground with a blood-curdling scream.

Zack lowered himself down behind Cloud and wrapped his arms around his crying form. He held him tightly and buried his face in the side of Cloud's neck. The blond didn't seem to notice Zack's presence as he continued to cry out for his mother.

"I'm so sorry, Cloud…" Zack whispered through his own tears, hoping that his voice was reaching his lover. "I'm so sorry…" His heart painfully shattered for the blond.

Cloud broke down completely in a fit of tears and fell back against the strong body behind him. His body shook violently as sobs continued to erupt from his throat. Zack wasn't sure what he could do for the blond right now other than just be there with him. He tightened his hold on the smaller body as tears began to fall freely from his own eyes.

After a few moments Zack lifted his head and looked around at the chaos still surrounding them which was temporarily forgotten about. People were still running in every direction at a loss for what to do or where to go. Cloud's crying quieted down to mournful sobs.

"We need to help these people." Zack said quietly in the blond's ear. "We have to do something."

Cloud wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and looked around. "I saw this…"

"Saw what?" Zack asked, surprised at the completely unexpected response from the blond.

"This." Cloud repeated.

Zack was silent for a moment before kissing the top of Cloud's head. "Come on." he coaxed uneasily as he pulled himself and Cloud up onto their feet. He wanted to forget what the blond had just said. "Can you check on those two people over there?" Zack asked, pointing to a couple of still forms on the ground. "And anyone else who looks like they need help?"

Cloud's sad eyes looked over at the people before he nodded. He looked back to his mother's house, his breath hitching in his throat before he slowly slumped away. Zack watched his broken lover make his way towards the bodies before he looked over towards the Shinra mansion, his eyes being immediately drawn to a figure standing against the flames.

Cold, green eyes scanned the wrecked town with almost a satisfaction before making their way to meet his own. The General's long, silver hair swayed in the gust of wind surrounding the flames before his mouth slowly turned into an evil smirk. Zack was frozen on the spot as all his hopes that this wasn't the General's doing smashed into a thousand pieces right in front of him.

Sephiroth seemed to have been able to interpret Zack's expression as his smirk twitched and he turned towards the flames. Zack watched as Sephiroth's form turned into a silhouette against the red and orange blaze behind him and walked through them as though they were nothing but a mirage.

"What did you do?" Zack asked the General under his breath as if he could hear him. Once Sephiroth's image disappeared into the flames Zack's body seemed to regain control of itself as he took off into the mountains after him.

-.-.-.-

Cloud slowly closed the eyes of the woman he knelt by. She was already gone and he tried not the think about it to keep his grief at bay. He did have work to do; Zack had asked him to check up on people and he wasn't about to refuse. He kept his mind off of his mother as he tried to convince himself that this was nothing more than a training exercise and they were _not_ in his hometown.

He closed his own eyes and tried to focus on feeling Zack's warm breath against his neck. Surely this had to be another dream and he would wake up soon in Zack's arms, those violet eyes looking down at him with both concern and love. He sighed softly at the thought as he opened his eyes again to scan the surrounding area. He was so certain now that he was in complete shock and denial as his almost floated to the next crumpled body.

"Cloud…" the man gasped in pain as the blond drew closer. Cloud's heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the familiar face. He knelt down and began checking for open wounds. He tried not to look at the face, but couldn't resist the urge as the man's shaky, bloodied hand took his own. "Cloud."

"Everything will be okay, Zangan." Cloud said monotonously. Tifa's marital arts instructor was one of the few adults in Nibelheim that didn't turn a blind eye when the other kids picked on him.

"Cloud, you look so much bigger than the last time I saw-" A coughing fit interrupted him.

"Don't talk, Zangan. Save your energy." Cloud said lowly as he tried to avoid eye contact with a wounded man.

"Tifa…" Zangan said when he was able to control his coughing. "Cloud, you have to find Tifa." He looked over towards the trail leading into the mountains. "She ran off to the reactor; she's going after the General."

Cloud's hands stilled as his heart felt like it stopped beating completely. "What did you say?"

"She's going after Sephiroth, Cloud." he man wheezed. "You have to stop her. Please…"

Something inside Cloud started to shake at the memory of his dream. His town; his mother; Tifa running off into the mountain; _Zack_…

Cloud's eyes snapped up and franticly began searching the surrounding area for Zack. He had to be around here somewhere helping the fallen people. When he couldn't find him he looked back down at Zangan, whose eyes had closed and his body remained still. Cloud's eyes began to fill with tears again as he stood up and started searching the small town for his lover. When he failed to find him, he found himself standing by the exit to the mountains. "No…" he said under his breath as he fought to control his breathing. Passing out would not be helpful right now. His body seemed temporarily frozen as the images of Zack's body on the pod, broken, defeated, filled his mind. He shook his head as he ran up the trail. "Not this time." he growled._ I'm coming, Zack._

-.-.-.-

Zack had taken off running after Sephiroth only seconds after the General's image slowly disappeared into the flames. So why the hell had he not caught up to him yet? He had been running for some time now and knew that he was getting closer to the reactor. Somehow he just knew that that's where the General was headed. The 'Jenova Project', the document he had been so obsessed about, and the specimen labeled 'Jenova' in the reactor; what was Sephiroth planning on doing? Zack was grateful he took to doing squats whenever he could as his legs swiftly carried him towards his destination without protest.

As he ran, Zack recalled the conversation he had had with Sephiroth the night before when he found him in the Shinra mansion. Sephiroth seemed as though he had completely lost his mind. He had been studying the extensive library down in the basement and seemed to have learned something disturbing about his past. _Not born, but created?_ Zack asked in his mind. He still wasn't sure what to make out of everything Sephiroth was ranting on about then. From what he understood, the General was created as an experiment to become a super-SOLDIER; a weapon. _Jenova – a calamity?_ Zack couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Sephiroth was created with Jenova cells. Sephiroth was his friend and he had seen a tender side to him more than once. He was an amazing SOLDIER, sure, but all of these things he found out about himself couldn't possibly be true.

Zack saw the reactor in the distance and felt a pang of fear as he thought about what was going to happen once he found his friend. If he was going crazy, which he must have been seeing how he destroyed an entire town in one night, then how was he supposed to stop a man of his ability? _He's your friend…_ he told himself in his head.

As he drew closer to the building, Cloud's panic attack from the night before registered in his mind. Cloud knew something was about to go wrong and wanted to leave Nibelheim immediately. He said he seen the town in flames in his dream. _He saw me hurt- no, killed…_ He stood outside of the reactor trying to collect his thoughts. The pain and anguish in Cloud's eyes broke his heart and he wondered that if he were to go inside to try and help Sephiroth, would he ever make it back out? Would he see his blond lover again? He quickly blinked back a few tears at the thought of not being able to tell Cloud that he loved him one last time before deciding that he was going to decide his own fate. If he didn't come out of it alive, well, then at least he tried.

"I love you, Chocobo-head." he said up to the sky before running into the reactor.

-.-.-.-

Cloud could hardly breathe properly after running at full speed for over an hour. Somehow the panic in his heart kept him going and he ignored his body's protests. He needed to find Zack. He growled in frustration at the thought that this was the third time he recalled running up the mountain to find his lover, even if the other two were only in dreams, and prayed to every summon that was listening that he would find something different this time.

He had come to the realization that this time it was not a dream. Everything was far too clear and the pain he felt in both his body and heart were so incredibly strong; there was no way his mind could be this convincing.

What was he going to do once he reached the reactor, though? He thought about this while he propelled his body forward to keep it moving. Would Tifa be there? Would she be hurt? Would Zack be fighting Sephiroth or would they be having a little chat about what the _fuck_ is wrong with the General? His mind lingered on the image of Zack; his strong, broad body standing casually but screaming 'I'm gorgeous; I know'. His mind lingered on thoughts and memories of Zack; his heart throbbed for the man and he wanted nothing more than to run into Zack halfway up the mountains with the ravenet saying 'fuck this' and taking him away from all the chaos. He knew that would never happen as Zack was the type of person to care deeply about whatever and whoever was around him. He would never leave the General, his friend, when he had hope that there was something that he could do to help.

The thought sent a stab of pain through his heart; how could he give up what _they_ had together for a psycho-maniac who had single-handedly destroyed Cloud's hometown over the course of a night. _Zack doesn't know this is his end_. Cloud reminded himself. The SOLDIER thought that Cloud's worries was just a dream; just his nervousness from his first mission. He had no idea what Cloud had seen or how it was going to play out. He couldn't blame him for that.

Those thoughts had caused a new determination to pool in the blond's soul as his increased his speed. If Zack was going to die then he would be at his side waiting for his turn to be taken out by the General. He had no family now. His mother was taken from him by Sephiroth and Zack was the only thing in his life now that meant anything to him. His fear slowly changed into a calm that one could only feel when they began to accept the thought of their own approaching death. He should have been scared; he should have felt the urge to cower away from the path he was taking, but the only thing that raced through his head was the need to be there to tell Zack one last time that he loved him so completely before their lives ended.

"I love you, Zack." he said aloud as he pressed on towards the reactor.

-.-.-.-

"Mother, let's take this planet back together." a cool, soft voice echoed through the room. The very sound of it made Zack's body shudder. "I've thought of a very good plan. Let's go to the Promised Land together." Sephiroth ran a hand down the cold surface of the pod labeled 'Jenova'. "Mother…"

It took Zack a second to recognize that this delusional man was actually his friend. He never thought in a million years that this once strong, controlled man he respected with every fiber of his being could be the same man who killed so many people, _Mom, _and destroyed Nibelheim with a satisfied smirk. A rage filled his mind now as he lost control.

"Sephiroth!" he shouted. "Why did you kill the villagers? Why did you hurt Tifa?" Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle but didn't answer. "Answer me, Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth only looked up into the face of the Centra and smiled. After a moment of silence he let out a laugh and shook his head. "Mother, those people have shown up again." His voice darkened which sent a chill down Zack's spine. "With mother's strength and knowledge, she should have been this planet's ruler. But _those people_…" he spat. "Those people who took everything… the planet was taken from mother, wasn't it?" Zack wasn't sure who Sephiroth was talking to anymore. He sounded absolutely insane and that thought was enough to make Zack incredibly nervous. "But, don't be sad anymore, mother. Let's go together…" He raised his hands and gripped the shield of the pod and lifted. The hosing and glass broke apart exposing Jenova for what she was. Her face was turned slightly downward and her eyes were closed. Her soft features made it hard to believe that she could have been so dangerous all those years ago. "Finally we meet, mother." Sephiroth said, his voice full of a foreign emotion.

"Sephiroth!" Zack shouted. "What has gotten into you?" he pleaded. He needed the General to respond to him in some way. "I trusted you!"

The General slowly turned around to face the ravenet; his eyes held a look of sad contentment. He took a step towards the SOLDIER before he lashed out at him. Zack barely had the chance to pull out Buster sword to defend himself as his body was pushed back a couple of steps from the force of the General's attack.

He couldn't believe what just happened; his friend had just attacked him. He refocused to block the next attack, taking extra precaution to make an effort not to strike back as his instincts would dictate.

"I am the chosen one." Sephiroth practically growled. "The chosen one to rule over this planet."

"No." Zack defended another assault while trying to keep his voice composed. "This is not you; this is not the Sephiroth I know; my friend..." He huffed as he pushed the General back away.

"You're a traitor!" Sephiroth snarled. "You took this planet away from my mother; you and your pathetic human race!"

"Seph – " Zack's grip on Buster sword tightened as he continued to fend off the strikes from Masamune. "Please, stop and talk to me." He couldn't help but think of Cloud right now; the fear and grief in the blond's eyes as he asked him to leave Nibelheim with him. He said he saw Zack being killed in his dream. He blocked another blow from the ranting Sephiroth as he thought _Is this how I die? Did Cloud really see how this mission would turn out?_ His heart ached for the blond but a sharp, burning pain pulled him from his thoughts as he grasped his shoulder; his blood began to leak from the open wound.

Sephiroth smiled coldly and drew his sword into an offensive stance. Zack's eyes looked up at his friend, only meters away from him and pleaded with the General to stop. "Pathetic…" Sephiroth mused.

"I won't fight you." Zack said dejectedly. "I can't fight you because you're my friend, Seph." He needed to reach out to the confused General.

"Then you'll die." was his response.

"We're friends, Seph." Zack tried again. "You've always been there for me ever since Angeal died." The flicker of pain in Sephiroth's eyes gave him renewed hope. "You've kept your promise you made to Angeal to protect me and I could never have asked for a better friend."

"You are _not_ my friend." The General's eyes iced over again as his eyes pulsed with a green glow. He took another swing at Zack which was less easily deflected as Zack lowered his sword to the ground.

"I trusted you because Angeal did." Zack said, watching Sephiroth's movements very carefully so he could defend himself when he needed to. "That's why I can't fight you-"

"Coward!" Sephiroth shouted. "You pathetic human being! You can't even save your own dismal life." He grabbed Zack's shirt and threw him across the room. Zack's body impacted the concrete of the wall and slumped down to the ground. He had never been on the receiving end of such brute strength before and it caught him completely by surprise.

"Get up!" Sephiroth shouted angrily, jumping only a foot away from him.

"Seph…" Zack breathed, trying to regain control over his lungs. "Please, let me be the one who helps you. You've done so much for me…"

He was silenced by kick to the rips. Zack's body slumped forward and he tried to protect his abused body from another blow. "I won't fight you because you're my friend. Angeal would never have allowed it." _Keep using the words 'friend' and 'Angeal'_ Zack coached himself in his head. The only way to save himself now was to break through to the General.

Sephiroth seemed to grow angrier as he delivered another swift kick against the side of Zack's body. Zack cried out at the pain and squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm not going to fight you because I care about you…" Zack wheezed, bracing himself for another blow.

When nothing happened after a moment he chanced opening his eyes. Sephiroth was looking down at him, his eyes swimming with so many different emotions that Zack couldn't decipher a single one. "You and your kind took the planet away from mother…" the General said softly, as if trying to justify his next move.

Zack met his eyes and poured as much emotion in them as possible. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. I'm sorry for what you learned about yourself, Seph. But that doesn't change the fact that I really care about you and want to be there for you, no matter what you did or will do."

"Do you not value life?" Sephiroth's eyes glazed over with such strong hatred causing Zack to cringe.

"I do value life." Zack responded promptly. "But I value friendship and love above all else."

Sephiroth scowled with a look of pure disgust. "I hate you." he hissed, moving in for the kill.

"I love you, Seph." Zack closed his eyes waiting for his fate. "You're my best friend."

"Shut up!" the General screamed. "You pathetic waste of space!" He grabbed onto Zack's collar and lifted him off the ground effortlessly.

"You burnt down the town, but you left the inn untouched because you knew I was in there." Zack said, making one last attempt before Sephiroth took his life. "You must care about me if you couldn't bring yourself to hurt me, Seph."

Everything happened so fast that Zack's mind couldn't register what happened to his body. He heard a loud battle cry before he felt his body fall boneless and painfully to the ground.

-o-o-o-

:o !!! Am I seriously that cruel? Yeah, I am. I'll tell you what else, too: I'm not posting the last chapter until I hear from a few key readers as well. :0) I want to make sure everyone's caught up before I post the last chapter. I don't want to be mean to those who have already read this chapter, but I guess it's sort of a way to postpone completing this fic; I know I'm going to miss working with it. :*( Once I get word that certain people have read this chapter then I'll go ahead and post the last chapter, even it it's today. *smoke fills the room* Fate is in your hands... *coughing fit from smoke*


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Last chapter, peoples! *runs around in circles* OMG - I'm so going to miss writing this fic, but... ugh... I was going to postpone the posting of this chapter until _all_ readers (at generally review each chapter) catch up, but I can't wait anymore! I've gotten such a positive response from the reviews that I have received that I can't possibly make you guys wait any longer. That, and I'm so damn excited to see how the conclusion is received, so if you would _pleeease_ be so kind, leave a review after you've completed this chapter? *puppy eyes* Reviews = Happy Angel. XD Here it is; enjoy!

-o-o-o-

Cloud finally made it to the reactor and looked up at the tall building. His breath came in ragged gasps now and his legs were threatening to give out at any moment. Even though he had never been inside the reactor, he seemed to know exactly where he was headed. He ran through the entrance and raced down a long, cold hallway. As if by instinct he turned down one of the corridors and ran despite his legs' protest against any further strain.

His heart throbbed strongly in his chest and all he could think about was getting to Zack before it was too late. He wondered briefly if it would hurt when it was his turn; if Zack would be waiting to take the trek towards the light with him, hand-in-hand, on the other side. The ease in which he thought of his own death startled him but that didn't matter right now. He just needed to be with Zack when it did happen.

He couldn't help but grow nervous as he felt he was approaching his final destination. _Final destination, indeed_ he thought to himself. He was so consumed by his thoughts of Zack and their final moments in this world that he forgot all about Tifa until he saw her crumpled body lying motionless at the bottom of a too-familiar staircase leading up to a door. The room was eerily familiar; his eyes desperately scanned the pods scattered throughout and his heart ceased up in his throat as he quickly made his way to Tifa's side. Zack was nowhere to be found.

He knelt beside Tifa's body and gently cradled her shoulders and head in his arms. "Tifa." he spoke softly. No movement. "Tifa, wake up." he tried again.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened with great effort. It was obvious that she was in so much pain as her eyes scanned his face before realization sunk in and she smiled weakly at him. "Y-you promised…"

"Tifa…" He couldn't bring himself to say too much more.

"You promised… it was you…" Her breath hitched in her throat as her eyes flickered before focusing on him. "You promised that you would come… when I was in trouble…"

Cloud nodded and looked down at her soft features. He lifted her up and carried her to the side to the room and gently placed her down. "I'll be back, alright?"

"Captain Silence…" he murmured, a contented smile forming on her face. "Cloud, m-my hero…"

Cloud nodded again for a lack of anything better to do or say then he rose to his feet. Zack had to be up those stairs. He seemed momentarily frozen on the spot. This was it. He slowly walked towards the stairs and placed his foot in the first one; his eyes were trained on the door above. He was trying to brace himself for if Zack's body were to come flying out of that door. After a few seconds of nothing he preceded to climb the stairs slowly, eyes never leaving the door. He made it halfway up before a loud battle cry echoed through the reactor followed by a thud causing him to freeze in panic. He waited but saw nothing and began to run up the remaining stairs. He reached the door and didn't hesitate to fly through it when his heart stopped beating at the sight of what he found.

Zack's body was on the ground across the room from where he stood, slumped over and motionless as Sephiroth stood ten feet away from the SOLDIER with Masamune drawn in one hand and something indistinguishable in the other. He watched in horror as Sephiroth turned towards him with a look of complete hatred which quickly changed into something unreadable. His eyes couldn't leave from the man that had taken everyone he loved away from him. An anger that he had never felt before filled his body as he noticed Buster sword lying on the ground a few feet away from him. He knew there was no way he would be able to take the General down but he was going to go down swinging; for Zack, for his mother, for his hometown.

He dashed towards Buster sword and scooped it up before running towards Sephiroth in one fluid motion. He hadn't realized how heavy Buster sword really was but his anger and hatred seemed to give him strength as he drew the sword in an offensive manner and continued to charge at the General. He was so consumed by his emotions that he hadn't realized that Sephiroth's eyes had saddened.

"Sephiroth!" he shouted angrily at the top of his lungs as he drew closer.

"Cloud…" was the General's only response. He clutched the unknown item in his hand tightly as he lowered his sword.

"I hate you!" Cloud yelled as he took his first swing at the General. Sephiroth dodged the attack easy enough, but Cloud completely missed the sorrow that filled his green eyes. "Why did you do this?" he demanded as he took another swing, missing his target as the sword hit the wall with a loud clang. "My hometown! My mother! _Zack_!"

"Zack…" Sephiroth repeated sadly and lowered his eyes to the ground. "Cloud…"

"Shut up!" Cloud screamed as his eyes fiercely held the General's.

"Cloud, wait…" the General said softly.

Cloud let out a loud cry as he lifted Buster sword over his head, readying himself to strike the General as his wrists were grabbed from behind, effectively disarming him. Cloud struggled against the iron grip as he heard Buster sword being kicked out of reach and the hands twirled him on the spot and pulled him in a tight embrace.

He continued to struggle against the arms until a familiar scent registered in his mind and he's body felt as though it weighted a thousand pounds. "Zack?" he whispered softly, having to look up at the violet eyes to confirm that is was, in fact, Zack holding him tightly. Those violet eyes looked down at him full of love and sorrow. "Zack!" he cried as he flung his arms around his lover. A sob escaped his lips as relief replaced the previous anger and he buried his face in his lover's chest.

Zack buried his face in the blond spikes and took in his lover's scent. He, too, was so relieved to be holding the cadet that he couldn't force himself to say anything. It was Cloud who spoke first.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Zack tightened his embrace around the blond and squeezed his eyes shut.

Cloud tried to squeeze tighter in response but he was already holding Zack with all of his strength. "I thought…" Another sob escaped from his throat.

"Cloud…" Zack's voice was so soft and gentle that Cloud barely heard him. Zack loosened his bear hug on the blond and looked down into his face.

"But Seph…" Cloud said next, looking over his shoulder at the General who looked at the pair with grief-stricken eyes. "You…" Cloud's voice changed from relieved to angry again as he looked at his _former_ hero. "You did this…"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The sight was eerie; the great General Sephiroth completely at a loss for words and looking as though he was hurting so badly. Sephiroth shook his head and looked down to the floor. "I'm so sor-"

"Don't you _dare_ say you're fucking sorry!" Cloud screamed at him, feeling Zack's grip on him tighten preventing him from moving.

Sephiroth's eyes remained on the floor.

"Cloud," Zack said softly. He tried to turn Cloud's body towards him but the blond fought to remain facing the General. "Cloud, can you listen to me?"

"He killed Mom, Zack." Cloud's voice was hoarse from anger and agony.

"It's important that you listen to me, Cloud. Please?" Zack tried again, pulling a little more strongly on the cadet's arms to turn him around. Sephiroth never looked up.

Cloud shot a venomous glance back at his lover; his eyes softened as he met Zack's, so full of angst. "It wasn't his fault, honest." Zack began, realizing by Cloud's response that that wasn't be best way to begin explaining what had happened.

"What?!" Cloud shouted at him this time. "Are you seriously going to try to defend _him_ after what he did?" Zack winced at Cloud's words and found it hard to keep eye contact with those wildly enraged eyes. "Please tell me that you're not going to try and justify with _that monster_ did tonight!" he hissed at his lover.

Zack took a deep breath. "I'm not going to justify it, but I'll tell you why it happened." Again, noticing the blond's response, he knew that he began explaining it all wrong again.

"Don't you fucking dare!" Cloud knocked Zack's hands off of him and pulled away. "Don't you fucking dare tell me that there's a _good explanation_ as to why my mother had to be killed; why my hometown had to be burnt to the ground."

"No!" Zack's panicked voice responded as he tried to draw closer to the blond, his heart breaking when Cloud took another step away from him. "That's not what I was going to say. There is _no_ reason why this _had_ to happen." He looked over at the General who looked as though his insides were being torn to shreds. "I wanted to tell you why Sephiroth did it."

"Because he's a fucking monster!" Cloud shouted at Zack. He couldn't believe the rage he felt towards these two men right now. He understood where it came from with regards to Sephiroth, but it was these feelings towards Zack that scared him the most. Deep down inside he was screaming at himself to stop yelling at Zack, to trust him, but his despair controlled his body right now.

"I am." Sephiroth said quietly, breaking the tension between the two lovers and causing them both to look his way. "I am a monster."

"Seph…" Zack's voice was hurt.

"Damn right." Cloud hissed.

"I wasn't strong enough to fight her." Sephiroth said again, his eyes looking sadly up at Zack. Zack's eyes softened as he sighed gently, looking at his friend.

Cloud was just stunned. His eyes went back and forth between the two, not sure which one he should be yelling at right now; Sephiroth for obvious reasons or Zack for looking as though he _sympathized_ with this monster. "What?" was all that he could manage.

Zack looked back over to his lover and his eyes softened further. "Sephiroth was being controlled by an alien life form, a Centra, named Jenova." Zack decided to jump right into an explanation. He was hoping that Cloud would remain confused enough to keep him quiet long enough for him to finish his explanation. "She was controlling his body and mind, like a puppet, and making him do… all of this…"

"Jenova?" Cloud asked, eyes bearing into the General. "That's the name of your mother. She's dead." Anger flared up as his voice and his mind added to that sentence: _Just like mine._ Sephiroth looked over at the blond, eyes still holding great remorse and nodded his head.

"A long time ago Shinra scientists found Jenova and began experiments using her cells." Zack continued to explain. He couldn't afford to have the blond stop listening until he fully explained the situation. "The Shinra scientists began testing on human beings. They wanted to create a super-SOLDIER, an ultimate weapon. They injected a baby fetus with her cells to see what would happen." Cloud still wasn't looking at him and for this he was grateful. It was so much easier to keep his thoughts collected when he wasn't being torn apart by the eyes that he loved so much. "They _created_ Sephiroth."

Cloud's eyes widened as they looked over at the ravenet then back to the General. "Created?"

Sephiroth nodded as Zack continued. "Sephiroth was created for one purpose; to become Shinra's ultimate weapon. Raised and trained by Shinra scientists, Sephiroth has no life, no existence, outside of the company. When he found this out… well, it scared him."

Cloud's eyes still never left the General, who looked back down to the ground. His frown deepened as his listened to Zack explain his miserable existence to the man that he had taken almost everything away from.

"When we came to Nibelheim, he discovered that the Jenova Project occurred right here in this town and began looking into it more thoroughly. When we inspected the reactor... we found her."

Cloud looked over at Zack with fearful eyes. "Found her?"

Zack nodded. "Being that close to her with a weakened mind, because of this new information about himself, she was able to gain control over him. She had a grudge against the human race for stopping her from gaining control over this planet and because her cells are a part of Sephiroth's DNA, she was able to use him to exact revenge." Zack took a testing step towards the blond and was relieved when Cloud didn't step away. "What happened tonight, that wasn't Sephiroth - that was Jenova."

Cloud looked over to Sephiroth just as the General's eyes rose to meet his own. They connected for a moment before Cloud began feeling completely drained of all energy. "What's to stop this from happening again?" Cloud asked, anger still very much apparent in his voice.

Sephiroth shifted his eyes from Cloud's to the object in his hand. Cloud followed his eyes to the thing he clutched in his fist. His eyes widened as he realized that it was a head - what looked to be a human head. "She can't control me anymore." Sephiroth said sadly.

Cloud gasped as he took a step back. "Is that… is it…"

"Jenova." Zack answered the blond's unfinished question. "She can't hurt anyone anymore."

"I have to be sure." Sephiroth said, his voice low and still so full of hurt. "I need to make sure she goes back to the lifestream where she belongs."

"How are you going to do that?" Zack asked, his eyes flickering towards Cloud's shocked expression before focusing on the General again.

"I'm going to take her… _it_ to the only place where the lifestream is exposed on this planet. I'll dispose of it for good."

Zack nodded and decided to chance getting close to the blond again. He needed to touch him in some way. He took hesitant steps towards his lover and gently wrapped his arms around his body from behind. Cloud stilled, his eyes still focused on Jenova's head in Sephiroth's hand. "Cloud," the ravenet began. "Do you understand what I mean now?"

Cloud looked as though he was still trying to process what he had just been told. After a moment he slowly nodded his head, his eyes finally breaking away from the head up to the General's eyes. "Make sure it never comes back." he said coldly, seemingly unsure as to whether he forgave the General for what happened.

Sephiroth let out his breath he must have been holding for sometime and nodded to the cadet. "I'll make sure of it; I promise."

Cloud nodded and looked over his shoulder at the ravenet who was holding him close. His eyes softened and held an air of apology for his previous actions. The ravenet seemed to have picked up on this silent apology and nodded before placing a soft, lingering kiss against his temple.

"What happens now?" Cloud asked, looking over at the General. He felt so much lighter now that Zack was close.

Sephiroth looked over to the two lovers and seemed almost defeated. "I…" he began. A brief pause followed before he sighed. "I can't go back to Shinra."

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, a hint of alarm in his voice.

"Not after what I've done here tonight." Sephiroth continued.

"That wasn't your fault!" Zack said a little more forcefully than he had meant to.

"Even so, if I go back… what life do I have there?" the General looked down to the ground. "They'll lock me up until they find another way to control me or…" He paused again. "Or I'll be destroyed."

"I'd like to see them _try_ to do that." Zack scoffed. His eyes softened at his friend who looked back up at him.

"I know too much now." Sephiroth said quietly. "I have to disappear until I figure out what to do next."

"We can help you." Zack tried again. He distinctly felt Cloud stiffen in his arms. "We can explain-"

"Zack…" Sephiroth interrupted before being interrupted himself by the SOLDIER.

"We can think of something!"

Sephiroth shook his head and looked over at the blond. "Cloud, I don't expect you to forgive me. I will never ask that of you." His frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed. "All I can ask is that you know that I truly never meant to harm anyone. It breaks my heart to know that I hurt a friend so deeply through my actions." Cloud winced at the word 'friend'. "I wish I could undo what happened tonight, but I promise-"

"Seph, enough…" It was Cloud who interrupted the General this time. Cloud's voice sounded so defeated and he looked down to the ground. "Just make sure _it's_ destroyed, okay?" The General was hurt by these words and his eyes almost seemed as though they were filling up with tears. Cloud looked up at Sephiroth, eyes softening. "I trust Zack more than I could ever trust anyone else." the blond began. "If what he said is true, then you aren't the one to blame for what happened."

"I-" the General started before being interrupted yet again.

"I have no reason to forgive you because you didn't do anything that needs to be forgiven." Cloud's eyes met Sephiroth's in a hard stare. "It would mean a lot to me if you would rid of that _thing_ for me so it can't take anything else away from anyone ever again."

Sephiroth's mouth formed a tight line and he gave a brief nod. "I will."

Cloud bit his lower lip and gave a short nod before looking back at Zack. The ravenet also had tears in his eyes. The blond felt a wave of relief wash over him at the feeling of Zack being so close. "I love you."

Zack smiled as a tear escaped his eye. He kissed Cloud's temple and buried his face in the blond spikes. "I love you, too."

"Now what?" Cloud asked after his heart calmed down enough to allow him to speak.

"I have to leave." Sephiroth answered, sheathing Masamune.

"Let us come with you." Zack offered.

"No," the General shook his head. "You two need to go back and report to Shinra of the incident that occurred tonight. Explain everything, be honest, but you two can't know where I am."

"Why?" Zack asked, not willing to let his friend just leave.

"Because they will be after me." the General answered. "They won't let me go. They'll find a way to control me again."

"We can help-" Zack tried again.

"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "Trust me, Zack. It's better this way." He gave a half smile as his eyes softened at Angeal's puppy. "I'll keep in touch."

Zack buried his nose in Cloud's hair again. "I don't know if I can go back."

Sephiroth walked towards the couple and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Go back like normal. I'll let you know what's to happen next." He nodded at the blond before looking up at the ravenet. "Thank you, Zack. Thank you for being my friend." He struggled to keep composed. "You mean a lot to me. I'm _almost_ grateful that Angeal introduced us." He smiled as Zack let out a sad chuckle. Sephiroth nodded as Zack's smile disappeared. He walked past the lovers; out of their lives.

Zack sighed and held Cloud close. Cloud turned in his arms and pulled their bodies closer as his eyes fluttered shut. "Zack…" he sighed happily.

"I love you, Chocobo-head."

Cloud smiled before his eyes flew open. "Tifa!" he almost shouted. He pulled out of Zack's arms and the two boys ran down the stairs to Tifa's body.

"There's no home for her here now." Cloud said sadly as he lifted the unconscious girl's body from the ground.

"We'll take her back with us to Midgar." Zack responded. "I know someone who will help get her back on her feet."

Cloud nodded as the two began their trek back down the mountain discussing exactly what they were going to tell Shinra about their failed mission.

-.-.-.-

Epilogue:

It had been months since Zack and Cloud had gotten back into their normal routine at Shinra Electric Company. At first they were questioned endlessly about their mission and what happened to the General, but each dodged the question easily by responding that it all happened so fast; they weren't sure where the General was headed. After weeks of repeating the same story over and over they were left to resume duties and classes like normal. President Shinra was uncommonly quiet about what was to become of Nibelheim.

Zack had brought Tifa to Sector 5 slums where he introduced her to Aeris and her mother. He explained the situation and both were more than happy to give her a place to stay and help her begin a new life. Zack decided not to bring Cloud along on this mission as he was a little uneasy as to how Aeris would respond to him being there. Although she took their previous breakup very well, he still wasn't comfortable introducing his boyfriend to his ex-girlfriend when he was asking for a humungous favour. Aeris had slipped in a quick question about Cloud's whereabouts at one point which he dodged effortlessly. Tifa didn't know about their relationship yet and he asked Aeris to keep it quiet until the four of them could get together sometime in the near future. She took this well and smiled, turning her attention to Tifa. The visit, although brief, was full of unrequited emotions that Zack knew he would have to deal with eventually.

Although Zack and Cloud needed to keep separate living quarters, they very rarely spent any time apart aside from work hours. They chose what apartment to eat at, sleep at, and hang out at based on whose was closer at the time and how much noise they expected to be making that night. Zack's apartment had thicker walls.

Cloud was relieved that he hadn't felt a panic attack since that dreadful night before his hometown was attacked by Jenova. He couldn't help but think that maybe he was actually being shown the future because fate _was_ uneasy with its own path. He smiled to himself at the memory of the last time he saw his mother. _Protect the one you love_ her voice still echoed through his mind. _Even if it seems as though he's the one doing all the protecting._ She had been right. Although he couldn't do much that night in the way of protecting, it was a lesson that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. Protect Zack, even if the ravenet was too stubborn to let him. _I will, Mom._

Their relationship seemed to have grown stronger since that night in Nibelheim. Although both thought it was entirely impossible to love one another more than they already did, both felt something else between them that neither could explain. A bond would be the closest word either could come up with, but somehow that word wasn't strong enough to explain this feeling. _A lover's intuition,_ Olivia had called began when they both realized that they probably wouldn't see one another again before they confronted Sephiroth, or Jenova controlling Sephiroth's body, and the relief of being in one another's arms after the crisis solidified this feeling that lived in the depths of their very souls. Their hearts throbbed almost painfully for one another until they could make it back into each other's arms; their minds were trained on thoughts of the other until it went blank from relief after being side by side again; their souls yearned for one another, almost tugging their bodies closer until they couldn't press their bodies any closer. Neither could explain it but neither would trade it for the world.

Zack sighed as he flung himself onto his couch, resting his head on Cloud's lap. Cloud smiled and ran a hand through those unruly black spikes. "Anything interesting?" the blond asked, looking down adoringly at his lover who was rooting through his mail.

Zack scowled at an envelope before tossing it across the room. His eyes fell on the next envelope and tore it open curiously. "Maybe?"

Cloud waited for Zack to finish reading the letter before tugging on the black spikes. "What is it?"

Zack's eyes looked up at the big, blue eyes as he handed Cloud the letter. "It's him."

Cloud's eyes looked from his lover's to the letter now in his hand. His breath hitched and he reread the letter to ensure he had read it correctly.

_Zack and Cloud;_

_I hope all has returned to normal for the two of you and want to let you know that you are never far from my thoughts. My task has been completed; however, I have found new information leading me to believe that there is more to this than I had originally thought. I think it's time that we meet up as I need my friends by my side to help me prevent more tragedies from occurring. I'll understand if you have reservations based on what little information I have told you, but all that I can ask is that you trust me._

_If you could, please meet me at Costa del Sol when you can vacation together. Shinra must be stopped once and for all._

_Yours,_

_S._

-o-o-o-

!!! Is that how it ends? *shifty eyes* Well, I don't know. I suppose it all depends on the feedback I receive. Let me speak to my muses and I'll get back to you on that... Anyhow, that is it for 'Of What is to Become'. I hope you guys enjoyed it and - *phew* Zack didn't die!!! *falls to the ground in a fit of giggles* Please review?! Please, please, please!


End file.
